Rockstar
by Bakanda01
Summary: "Definitivamente, Madara Uchiha foi o melhor e maior presente que ganhei em toda a minha vida." *Fanfic em comemoração do aniversário do Hashirama (23/10)
1. Capítulo 1

Ser uma pessoa bem sucedida antes dos trinta é realmente uma proeza e tanto, apesar de minha família ter dado esse "empurrãozinho". Na verdade, foi um _"This is Sparta"_ mesmo, porém, mesmo assim, consegui isso devido ao meu esforço para me tornar um advogado de sucesso. Teve mérito meu também nisso tudo.

Assim que saí do ensino médio, ingressei na faculdade, aos dezoito anos, seguindo o caminho que meu pai incentivou. Por causa desse incentivo, percebi que havia uma aptidão muito grande para essa área. Foram cinco anos muito difíceis durante o curso, com muita pressão psicológica para dar conta de tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, já que a fase do estágio foi trabalhando na empresa de papai. Quase não saía, o curso exigia muito de mim para isso. Quando acabou, pensei que finalmente havia ficado livre, entretanto, fui pressionado mais uma vez a dar continuidade aos estudos graças à exigência do mercado de trabalho – e ao meu querido pai, óbvio.

Por isso, antes que pudesse descansar por um semestre, emendei, entrando numa pós-graduação em direito tributário, por causa do negócio da família, pois papai realmente precisava de ajuda na tributária, trabalhista, e tantas outras coisas pertinentes à função. Ele herdou o negócio do vovô, a fábrica de celulose a qual utilizava madeira reflorestada. Era um negócio próspero e as ações foram divididas igualmente entre meu tio e ele. Como ambos não tinham muita noção sobre essa área e queriam alguém de confiança, porque que suspeitavam do advogado que trabalhava com o vovô na época, papai resolveu que eu iria assumir esse posto. Fui pego de surpresa quando a notícia veio antes mesmo de terminar o ensino regular, todavia, não havia muito o que fazer por se tratar de algo tão importante para toda a família. E, sendo o mais o velho entre quatro irmãos, obviamente o peso recairia sobre meus ombros.

Quando finalmente terminei a pós-graduação, veio o peso ainda maior da responsabilidade: Papai faleceu por causa de um câncer pulmonar devido ao fumo. Foram tempos difíceis naquela época, mesmo tendo noção de como as coisas funcionavam na empresa, não estava muito preparado para assumir de repente.

Agora, após quase quatro anos de sua morte, fiquei responsável por 25% das ações, já que Itama ainda é menor de idade. Possuía um fardo bem maior para carregar que os outros. Ficou decido e, com todos os meus irmãos de acordo – se bem que parecia mais estarem empurrando essa bomba para cima de mim – que eu tomaria conta da parte de Itama. Tobirama estava no penúltimo semestre de economia, enquanto Kawarama se aproximava quarto semestre de comércio exterior. Ambos se colocaram dispostos a ajudarem após papai, em seus últimos momentos, fazer esse pedido. E, era claro que eles não iriam negar o desejo de um moribundo em seu leito de morte, mesmo que a contragosto.

Meus irmãos possuíam uma banda de rock, e o sonho deles era fazer músicas de própria autoria e realizar shows. Papai não era contra isso, mas achava mais seguro eles se manterem no negócio da família. Sabia muito bem que para chegar ao nível de uma banda aclamada, precisariam percorrer um caminho muito longo e, talvez, não seria compensador. Quando crianças, assim que descobriu esse talento, papai não relutou em apoiar, comprando os instrumentos que eles queriam aprender e até mesmo pagando aulas. Eu mesmo fiz um período de aulas de violão e guitarra, mas não tinha o mesmo talento que Tobirama na guitarra e Kawarama na bateria. Com o passar do tempo, ficou óbvio o desejo que ambos possuíam em montar uma banda graças às influências artísticas dos grandes nomes do rock como Metallica, Iron Maiden, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath e tantos outros ícones.

Fomos influenciados desde muito cedo por causa dos gostos musicais de papai que variaram entre rock, jazz e música clássica. Como mamãe morreu logo após Itama nascer, nosso pai teve completa influência sobre nossos gostos. Ao ver que o rumo dessa situação estava indo longe demais, papai insistiu para que Tobirama e Kawarama entrassem na faculdade para, assim, tentar garantir um futuro mais promissor aos meus irmãos. Claro que aquilo foi um balde de água fria na esperança deles, porque papai acabou dando expectativas ao incentivá-los a aprender música. Porém, eles jamais conseguiriam contrariar. Eu acabei tendo que aceitar de qualquer forma, graças a toda cobrança que tive por ser o primogênito.

O sucesso em si não era ruim, não mesmo. O problema nisso tudo seria por tomar muito tempo de minha vida particular. Perdi muitas coisas ao decorrer desses anos, como boa parte da transição de Itama para a adolescência, as primeiras apresentações de Tobirama e Kawarama com sua banda, que havia começado como cover, a qual fora formada há mais ou menos uns cinco anos atrás. O tempo disponível para sair ou sequer ter algum tipo de relacionamento que não seja com o trabalho praticamente não existia. Era realmente muito cansativo e estressante, principalmente pela pressão e expectativa depositada em mim. Não podia falhar com eles, afinal, dependiam de mim como uma estrutura principal na família. E, mesmo com o passar dos anos, a falta que papai fazia ainda continuava, apesar de agora estarmos mais conformados com a ausência dele.

Suspirei pesadamente, acho que pela milésima vez neste dia exaustivo, enquanto tentava ler toda aquela papelada em cima da mesa. Um processo gigante que estava tramitando na justiça tributária. Algo que faziam com certa frequência para que as informações de impostos recolhidos para o estado fossem repassadas ao fisco sem problemas. Não era um processo difícil, só muito chato de se lidar e analisar.

Analisei os papéis, percebendo que minha mente começava a se distrair em alguns momentos. Peguei a xícara de café ao lado dos documentos, enchendo-a mais uma vez na máquina de café expresso na bancada ao lado. Precisava de muita cafeína se quisesse continuar lendo esse bendito processo. Tentando voltar à concentração, fui interrompido pelo celular em cima da mesa que começou a vibrar de forma barulhenta sobre a madeira escura. Peguei o aparelho, vendo no visor o nome de Tobirama. Deslizei o polegar, destravando a tela e atendendo prontamente.

-Sim?

 _-Irmão, que horas você vem pra casa?_ – Tobirama perguntou um tanto animado do outro lado da linha.

-Não sei, estou vendo um processo referente aos tributos pagos ao fisco. Por quê? – Respondi enquanto terminava de analisar a página 51 do processo. Ainda faltavam mais 60!

 _-Como assim não sabe?_ – Perguntou incrédulo – _Não me diga que não se lembra que dia é hoje?_

Conhecendo Tobirama, posso garantir que nesse momento seus olhos teriam se estreitado e os dedos estariam tamborilando impacientes sobre alguma superfície sólida.

Que dia é hoje mesmo?

Tentei processar aquela informação por alguns segundos, enquanto Tobirama permanecia aguardando a resposta. Fitei o papel, me distraindo com o valor de um imposto pago em julho, quando fui interrompido pela voz do meu irmão num tom repreensivo.

 _-Hashirama, você esqueceu o seu próprio aniversário?_ – Pude ouvir um estalar de língua, seguido de um suspiro derrotado – _Não pode ser! Como alguém, no auge dos seus 27 anos, consegue esquecer a data do próprio aniversário? Em que mundo você vive, irmão?_

-Ah, sim. Meu aniversário...

Nossa, o tempo voou mesmo!

Parece que foi ontem o aniversário de 20 anos. Recapitulando a semana, pude lembrar que Tobirama havia marcado de comemorarmos meu aniversário, coincidindo com a data de sua grande apresentação no Hard Rock Cafe, a qual estaria disputando com algumas bandas que se apresentariam no mesmo dia devido ao evento Hard Rock Rising. Realmente, o peso da idade, somado ao excesso de trabalho, estavam me deixando muito avoado.

 _-Sei que você sempre foi meio lesado, mas já está passando limites, irmão._ – Tobirama reclamou do outro lado, desapontado. – _Espero que não se esqueça da apresentação que Kawarama e eu faremos esta noite. É muito importante para nós, então, por favor, não falte. Até mais tarde._

E, com um último suspiro, desligou o telefone antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em minha defesa. Deixei o aparelho escorregar pelos dedos, fazendo-o bater levemente contra a madeira da mesa.

Que droga, acabei esquecendo completamente da apresentação deles hoje. Mas preciso acabar com estes papéis por causa do término do prazo na semana que vem. O que vou fazer? Pelo jeito, vou ter de trabalhar o fim de semana inteiro de novo. Quando foi o meu último final semana livre mesmo?

Nem fazia mais ideia, esse tipo de coisa estava sendo muito comum, não sabia mais diferenciar dia útil de sábado, domingo ou feriado.

Soltei os papéis, sem cabeça para continuar lendo aquilo, olhando atentamente para as horas: Quase 18h. Precisava ir para casa imediatamente ou não chegaria lá a tempo, e Tobirama iria me esganar se isso acontecesse. Realmente, o tempo voou nessa sexta-feira. Organizei as coisas o máximo que consegui para tentar sair o mais rápido possível, pois corria o risco de pegar um trânsito daqueles por causa do horário e a apresentação deles seria às 20h. Com sorte, teria tempo para chegar no início. Após empilhar o último processo, peguei as chaves do carro, celular, maleta e andei depressa em direção à saída. A secretária já estava arrumando sua bolsa para ir embora quando me despedi dela.

-Estou indo agora. Bom fim de semana, senhorita Mito.

-Bom fim de semana, senhor Hashirama. E, mais uma vez, feliz aniversário. – Sorriu gentilmente, enquanto colocava a bolsa no ombro.

-Obrigado.

Assim que o elevador parou no andar, entrei às pressas e apertei o botão indicando o local que dava acesso à garagem no subsolo, nem esperei Mito entrar. Ao chegar, destravei o alarme, abrindo a porta e entrando rapidamente, fechei a porta. Coloquei a chave na ignição, girando-a e ligando o motor, engatando a primeira marcha, dei a partida.

O dia foi bastante estressante, tanto que realmente havia esquecido que hoje é meu aniversário. Liguei o som, acionando diretamente a play list salva no pen drive. Precisava relaxar e uma boa música ajudaria bastante. Afrouxei o nó da gravata enquanto o som foi preenchendo gradativamente o carro. Meus dedos foram automaticamente se ritmando a cada entrada da guitarra, tamborilando ao volante aquele clássico.

Com os olhos atentos a pista, fui cantando as músicas, ainda que meio desafinado, até chegar em casa.

 **HS ○ MU**

Depois de arrumado, acabei de secar os cabelos com a toalha. Ficaria solto, do jeito que gosto. Na empresa, precisava deixar sempre preso num rabo de cavalo ou um coque. O ruim de trabalhar em um ambiente empresarial era não ter essa liberdade toda. Sempre usando ternos e gravatas sufocantes, cabelos alinhados. A sensação de poder usar roupas mais básicas e deixar os cabelos soltos era muito libertadora. Apesar de não gostar dele preso, não iria me desfazer do cabelão, marca registrada desde o final da adolescência. Até porque, não deixaria meu estilo só por causa de padrões ridículos. O cabelo não influenciava negativamente em nada o profissional que sou. No início da carreira como advogado, as pessoas olhavam torto, como se eu fosse algum ser de outro planeta. Com o tempo, acabei até mesmo ganhando o respeito de alguns juízes e promotores que conheci ao longo desses anos.

Com um último reparo no visual, peguei o celular e as chaves, colocando-os no bolso e sai do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Na sala, Itama estava jogando videogame com um amigo da escola que dormiria aqui em casa essa noite para que ele não fique sozinho. Itama sabia se cuidar, era bem responsável, entretanto, a companhia foi muito conveniente. Já estava me sentindo mal por deixar ele sozinho para ir comemorar meu aniversário. Isso também ficou decidido logo quando Tobirama anunciou sua apresentação. Itama não pareceu muito chateado, sabia que, por causa da menor idade, não poderia ir a um local como o Hard Rock naquele horário, apesar de a ideia o empolgar. Então, para não sentir tanto peso na consciência, sugeri que ele chamasse o amigo para passar a noite aqui. Ideia prontamente aprovada por ele.

Conferi as horas no relógio do celular: 19h35min. O local não ficava muito longe, uns 40 minutos mais ou menos, com trânsito livre, até chegar. Com sorte, chegaria com no máximo 10 minutos de atraso.

-Estou indo, Itama. Até mais tarde.

Levei a mão até seus cabelos, bagunçando-os num afago. Itama deu pausa no jogo e se levantou para me abraçar mais uma vez.

-Divirta-se, irmãozão. Feliz aniversário.

Despedi dele e do amigo, deixando-os entretidos com o jogo.

O caminho até o centro de Tóquio foi bem tranquilo, o trânsito havia diminuído bastante. O estressante mesmo foi achar vaga para estacionar.

Após quase 5 minutos procurando vaga, isso porque eu era um convidado "VIP", finalmente consegui entrar no local. Bastante cheio, por sinal. No palco mais a frente, a banda de Tobirama estava tocando. Procurei rapidamente a mesa reservada para nós, algo que não foi difícil de fazer, porque a mesma se encontrava bem próxima ao palco e a presença de alguns amigos do Tobirama, que vieram prestigiar a apresentação, facilitou muito. Me aproximei, sendo recebido por abraços calorosos de Naruto, namorado de Sasuke, primo de Izuna. A propósito, Tobirama namora Izuna desde o final do ensino regular. Eles se conheceram na escola durante o ensino médio e acabaram ficando muito próximos, mesmo que eles brigassem a cada dez minutos praticamente. Izuna também é integrante da banda, sendo o baixista. Madara, o irmão mais velho como guitarrista solista e vocalista, harmonizava com Tobirama na guitarra base e fazia o backing vocal. Kawarama dava tudo de si na bateria, fazendo movimentos altamente profissionais para sua idade. Eles realmente mandavam muito bem com as músicas que compuseram, além dos covers que geralmente faziam quando se apresentavam lugares mais modestos.

Mesmo que não estivessem seguindo a carreira com afinco, ensaiavam frequentemente, o que acabou rendendo o estúdio improvisado em um dos quartos vagos lá em casa. Os quatro chegaram a um acordo de que assim seria melhor do que alugarem estúdio, porque o mais próximo ficava muito contramão para Tobirama e Kawarama. E como Izuna e Madara não moravam muito longe, acabou sendo um ótimo negócio para todos, apesar dos gastos que tivemos para montar tudo nos conformes, para que eles ensaiassem com todo o equipamento de que precisavam. Mas o resultado fazia valer a pena cada centavo investido. Depois de receber as felicitações de Itachi e o namorado, Shisui, também primos de Izuna, consegui finalmente me sentar junto a todos. Aquilo parecia mais uma reunião da família Uchiha, mas, tudo bem, eles eram os amigos mais próximos dos meus irmãos.

O ambiente do Hard Rock era muito acolhedor, havia vindo aqui algumas vezes, quando acontecia o milagre de ter um tempo livre. Assim que o garçom apareceu, pude pedir uma bebida para acompanhar os outros a mesa. Não demorou muito até o rapaz aparecer com a Budweiser extremamente gelada, bem no ponto. Com uma boa golada, senti o sabor da cevada e o frescor descerem pela garganta de forma suave.

A banda estava se preparando para tocar a próxima música, e meus irmãos finalmente puderam acenar do palco, felizes em ver que eu não havia faltado. Izuna sorriu gentilmente, enquanto Mada apenas meneou a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso de canto. Aquele sorriso que me encantava e deixava o coração todo derretido.

Sim, sou completamente apaixonado por esse homem de aparência rebelde e desleixado, apesar de que isso não retira em nada sua beleza, muito pelo contrário, o deixava mais exótico e belo do que já era. As tatuagens que fechavam o braço esquerdo encoberto até metade por uma camisa de manga preta, deixando parcialmente descoberto o Darth Vader, o que indicava sua preferência pelo lado negro da força. Aquilo com certeza foram um dos motivos para me apaixonar mais ainda por ele, apesar de gostar muito do Luke Skywalker. A pele bem pálida ajudava a destacar as cores das tatuagens, deixando-as bem nítidas, como se fosse uma tela de fundo branco.

Desde que Tobirama começou a namorar Izuna, as visitas dos Uchiha se tornaram mis constantes, devido aos encontros para ensaios ou apenas socializar. Apesar de Mada não aparecer com a mesma frequência que o irmão caçula, sempre ia quando precisava tratar alguma coisa relacionada à banda, quando não se tratava de ensaiar. Um dos motivos para ter feito o investimento no estúdio em casa se deu por isso também, o que facilitou muito, porque Mada precisaria ir lá em casa ensaiar e, assim, conseguiria conversar com ele mais vezes. Mesmo que eu não estivesse presente como gostaria, sempre conseguia pegar os finaizinhos de ensaio, e geralmente dava para trocar algumas palavras com ele. No começo foi um pouco complicado me aproximar, por causa dos horários que não coincidiam. Com o tempo, e nossos horários mais ajustados, acabamos nos entendendo por causa dos gostos em comum e nos tornamos amigos. Desde quando o vi pela primeira vez, senti como se estivesse sendo atraído por um campo eletromagnético; coisa bem estranha para uma primeira impressão. Ele agradou logo de cara, mas, depois que nos conhecemos melhor e nos tornamos amigos, tive certeza do que estava sentindo. Desde então, ando suspirando de amores por ele.

Ouvir a voz grave e muito bem afinada de Mada era algo indescritível. Com certeza se igualava aos melhores músicos com o seu brilhante desempenho. Ele sabia o ponto certo para entrar em cada nota, fazendo com que a música soasse de forma tão natural como se ele mesmo tivesse composto cada palavra. Era como se estivesse cantando com a alma.

Em conjunto com seus olhos negros, os lábios finos e longos cabelos desalinhados, a aquela visão ficava ainda mais perfeita. Todavia, nossa amizade não evoluiu mais do que conversas que, vez ou outra, rendiam algumas horas e umas boas cervejas após os ensaios, acompanhados de Tobirama, Izuna e Kawarama, é claro. Era praticamente impossível ter um momento a sós com ele. Apesar de não conseguirmos sair por causa de nossas rotinas super corridas, trocávamos mensagens diariamente pelo whatsapp. Com isso, pude deixar bem claro minhas intenções, e ele acabou deixando claro que era livre para sair com quem quisesse, porque não tínhamos nenhum compromisso. Em meu interior, sentia ciúmes, entretanto, não poderia cobrar nada dele. Não podia prendê-lo, ainda que minha vontade fosse amarrá-lo em minha cama.

Preparados para a próxima música, lentamente, o som suave da guitarra de Tobirama começou a preencher o local. Conhecia muito bem aquela música e meu irmão sabia que esta era uma das minhas favoritas. Não imaginava que eles fariam um cover nesta apresentação, a surpresa foi realmente boa.

Ouvi atentamente cada nota daquela introdução maravilhosa. Quando Mada começou a cantar, o coração bateu mais rápido, e o fôlego fora roubado dos pulmões. Enquanto cantava as primeiras frases, pude ver seu olhar intenso e avassalador em minha direção. Havia um brilho diferente do habitual em seus olhos, algo que não pude identificar. A emoção transbordando a cada palavra, cada expressão facial, fez meu peito se encher de uma sensação terna.

 _"So close no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And Nothing else matters"_

Assim que a última frase deixou seus lábios, ele deu o seu melhor sorriso para mim, balançando levemente a cabeça, jogando os cabelos negros que caíam sobre seu rosto para lado. Piscou lentamente enquanto mantinha seu olhar fixo nos meus. O coração parecia que iria enfartar a qualquer momento por isso. Senti um pequeno choque no peito, como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo meu corpo. Apertei forte a long neck entre os dedos, tanto que parecia que iria quebrar a garrafa a qualquer momento.

Como pode ser perfeito assim?

Se divindades fossem personificadas com a aparência dos humanos, certamente algum deles se pareceria com o Mada.

 _"Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _But I know"_

Novamente, ele meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se dissesse que nada importava, além daquele momento. E realmente, as pessoas à volta pareciam não existir, as vozes dos outros a mesa sumiu repentinamente, como se nunca estivessem estado ali. Tudo o que conseguia ver era apenas ele e nada mais. Com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, levei a mão ao queixo, suspirando como aqueles fãs que estavam diante de seu ídolo. No que dependesse de mim, poderia me considerar seu fã número um.

Mada ficava incrível com aquelas luzes sobre si, deixando a pele ainda mais branca, contrastando com o brilho dos cabelos negros. Poderia ficar ali admirando ele a noite inteira.

Assim que voltei à realidade, percebi que estavam cantando a última música do repertório.

Aplausos calorosos ecoaram por todo o local quando a música acabou, muitos se colocaram de pé, inclusive nossos amigos a mesa. Isso me deixou bastante orgulhoso, tanto que não pude continuar aplaudindo sentado. Então deram a vez à próxima banda que preparava seus instrumentos ao lado do palco. Haveria uma pequena pausa até a próxima apresentação.

Após nos sentarmos novamente, pedimos mais cervejas, enquanto conversávamos animadamente sobre o desempenho da banda. Naruto, junto comigo, erámos os mais enérgicos nos elogios. Os outros comentavam de maneira mais técnica, como se fossem jurados. Esses Uchiha são muitos metódicos, cara. Fala sério, isso aqui não é o The Voice. Se bem que, a partir dessa apresentação, eles teriam a chance de serem contratados por alguma gravadora importante, caso consigam vencer na votação popular.

Não demorou muito até os nossos artistas se juntarem a mesa e serem recebidos de maneira eufórica por todos nós.

Para minha sorte, Mada se sentou ao meu lado. Não era como se estivesse guardando o lugar para ele esse tempo todo.

Depois de muita conversa – e discussões por parte dos casais – Tobirama, Kawarama, Naruto pareciam os mais animados após as várias cervejas. O efeito do álcool começara a subir de forma que não estavam mais se importando com a maneira escandalosa como conversavam. Apesar de não estar bêbado, era boa essa sensação de leveza que a bebida causava. Há tempos não fazia isso, realmente estava sendo muito divertido, principalmente as idiotices que Naruto fazia e quase me matava de tanto rir. A ala Uchiha parecia mais sóbria, em nenhum momento houve alteração de voz ou alguma manifestação de embriaguez. Sempre muito centrados. Mas estavam certos de uma coisa: alguém precisaria dirigir e, pelo visto, sobraria para eles. Parecia ótimo ter um namorado que seja consciente e preze pela segurança do outro. Uma pena que isso não se aplicava a mim nesse momento.

Fiquei encarando o Mada por alguns instantes e, como se percebesse que estava sendo observado, voltou sua atenção para mim.

-Que foi?

-Nada.

A voz soou um pouco arrastada, não porque estava bêbado. Afinal, não seriam míseras sete ou oito cervejas long neck que me faria cair.

-Hashi, você está bêbado. – Disse em tom de reprovação. – Vai precisar que alguém dirija para você.

-Nada, estou muito bem.

-Ficou louco? Se te pegarem numa blitz, vai ser preso, porra.

-Eu sou advogado, esqueceu? – Revidei e ele deu um soco no meu braço. – Isso dói!

-Quem mandou falar besteira? – Resmungou igual a um velho ranzinza. – Pode deixar que eu te levo. Vou pedir ao Izuna para levar seu carro, já que ele vai dormir em sua casa pelo jeito. – Fez sinal com a cabeça, mostrando Tobirama em um estado de embriaguez lamentável. Ele e Kawarama não eram fortes para bebida.

Pensando bem, não seria má ideia ir com ele. Talvez, isso fosse a oportunidade que estava esperando para ficar sozinho com ele. O sorriso veio logo em seguida, fazendo Mada arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo bem, não tenho outra saída senão aceitar sua oferta. – Respondi fingindo derrota. Não estava ruim assim, poderia dirigir sem problemas até em casa. Porém, a expectativa de uma carona com o Mada fazia o coração pular de alegria. Minha noite não poderia ser melhor. Ou podia?

-Idiota. – Mada murmurou, cruzando os braços.

O loiro escandaloso foi o primeiro a se manifestar para cantar parabéns. Tentei o fazer parar, recebendo a negativa da maioria. Mas que merda, isso era muito embaraçoso. Ainda mais porque o lugar estava lotado e, assim que começaram a bater palmas e a cantar, logo os demais frequentadores se juntaram a eles, fazendo um barulho equivalente a uma torcida de futebol. Com o rosto queimando de vergonha, só pude sorrir amarelo e participar daquilo.

Era quase uma da madrugada quando resolvemos pagar a conta e irmos embora. Na verdade, Itachi e Shisui já haviam ido um pouco depois da meia-noite. Se ofereceram para ajudar, mas Sasuke disse que não precisavam se preocuparem. Por ele, já teria ido embora, porém, Naruto insistiu tanto que se viu vencido e resolveu ficar. Um pouco antes de pagarmos a conta, eles foram embora.

Depois de sairmos daquele local, Mada e eu nos despedimos de Izuna, que estava devidamente acomodado no carro junto com Tobirama e Kawarama quase desmaiados no banco do carona e no de trás.

-Cuide dos meus irmãozinhos, Izuna.

Ele sorriu e meneou a cabeça positivamente, dando a partida, se dirigindo para a pista. Assim que o carro sumiu de vista, começamos a caminhar em direção onde a moto do Mada estava estacionada. Uma _Harley-Davidson Breakout_ vermelha. Porque não bastava ser lindo, tinha que ter bom gosto e paixão por velocidade.

Como não amar essa criatura?

Alheio aos meus pensamentos pegou as chaves no bolso, abriu trava que mantinha os capacetes presos junto à moto, me entregando um deles. Após nos ajeitarmos devidamente; ele deu a partida e virou-se para me encarar de soslaio.

-Se segura para não cair no caminho. Não vou andar devagar por causa de um bêbado. – Sorriu debochado, e, antes que eu pudesse revidar a provocação, ele arrancou com a moto numa velocidade impressionante. Se não estivesse segurando nele, com certeza teria caído para trás.

Sentir o Mada perto desse jeito era a melhor sensação do mundo, ainda que ele estivesse muito vestido. Poder acariciar despreocupadamente – porque eu não iria perder a oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha, óbvio – a cintura firme, os músculos definidos da barriga sobre o tecido fino da camisa. Parecia até um sonho, se não fosse o risco eminente de cair a qualquer momento, cada vez que ele fazia uma curva mais fechava ou ultrapassava algum carro. Ao mesmo tempo, não deixava de ser excitante, tanto que já estava dando indícios de uma ereção.

Que ele não perceba isso.

Calma Hashirama, sossega o facho.

Se só de ficar assim com ele me deixava excitado, imagine se avançasse um pouco mais? Iria enfartar, na certa. Mas morreria feliz demais.

Quando chegamos à frente de minha casa, a angústia veio, causando um aperto no peito. Desci da moto, muito contrariado, retirei o capacete e o devolvi ao dono. Mada retirou o capacete dele, balançando os cabelos de um lado para o outro, numa visão digna de um artista de Hollywood.

Como pode seduzir tanto com apenas um movimento sutil desses?

Nos encaramos em silêncio por um breve momento. Queria que ele ficasse para conversarmos mais, para estar junto a ele por mais tempo. Essa sensação estranha de que estava perdendo uma grande oportunidade incomodou de tal forma que fazia as mãos suarem de aflição. Respirei fundo, reunindo coragem para dizer alguma coisa antes que seja tarde demais. Já encarei situações muito piores como advogado, certo? Porém, com ele, sentia uma ansiedade enorme e as palavras pareciam fugir da mente.

-Mada, quer entrar? – Sugeri, vendo suas sobrancelhas se arquearem levemente.

-Melhor não, você tem visita e dois irmãos que provavelmente devem estar vomitando até a alma. – Rindo do próprio comentário, passou a mão no cabelo, ajeitando-o de forma a colocar o capacete novamente. – Conversamos depois, você deve estar cansado. – Encaixou o capacete na cabeça, ajustando a fivela de segurança. Quando ele girou a chave na ignição, ligando a moto, impulsivamente segurei em seu braço num aperto firme.

\- É meu aniversário, por favor, não vá ainda. Vai recusar o pedido de um amigo aniversariante? – Tentando convencer com a chantagem, fiz a melhor cara do Gato de Botas.

Mada respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Provavelmente reunindo os resquícios de paciência para me mandar soltar seu braço. Conhecia meu amigo. Entretanto, para minha surpresa, ele me entregou o capacete que eu estava usando.

-Aqui, vamos lá para casa então. Ficar dando bobeira na rua não é uma boa ideia.

Espera... É o mesmo Mada que conheço?

Não sei qual foi o milagre que o fez sugerir isso, mas, eu que não iria reclamar. Com o sorriso largo, peguei o capacete, colocando-o imediatamente. Subi na moto e ele acelerou, saindo rapidamente dali. O coração batendo forte de alegria, que não pude deixar de encostar mais ainda nele, colando o peito nas costas dele enquanto o envolvia num abraço apertado.

Em poucos minutos, estávamos adentrando a garagem do edifício onde ele e Izuna moram. Descemos, retiramos os capacetes e Mada ativou o alarme da motocicleta. Caminhamos em silêncio até o elevador, assim que as portas se abriram, entramos e ele apertou o botão correspondente ao 20º andar.

Pensando bem, esta é a primeira vez que venho aqui. Mesmo sendo amigos há uns cinco anos, nunca consegui fazer uma visita. Parece estranho, mas não é como se eu nunca quisesse vir. E a rotina de Mada não é aquela calmaria toda também. Era difícil coincidir nossas agendas.

Chegando a porta, ele a abriu, dando espaço para eu entrar primeiro. O corredor que faz ligação com a sala era espaçoso. A cor clara deixava uma suavidade ao ambiente, contrastando com os móveis escuros.

Mada retirou do bolso da calça o maço de cigarros e isqueiro, caminhando tranquilamente até a varanda anexada à sala. Não se deu ao trabalho de mostrar nada, mesmo que eu nunca estivesse vindo aqui. Formalidade não era um ponto forte do Uchiha.

Pegou o cigarro, colocando-o na boca e o acendeu, cobrindo a chama com a mão por causa do vento. Deu uma tragada, se encostando ao batente de mármore escuro, enquanto fitava as luzes da cidade. Soltou a fumaça no ar, ajeitou alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair sobre o rosto.

-Essa é a primeira que vez você vem aqui. A quem devo esse milagre? – Disse, ainda olhando para a direção das luzes.

-Para tudo tem uma primeira vez. – Caminhei em sua direção, o abracei por trás, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro. Inspirei fundo o cheiro do cabelo e do perfume que ele usava. – A vista daqui é bonita.

Mada deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto mantinha os olhos ainda fixos em algum ponto que tentei encontrar, sem sucesso. Continuamos em silêncio por algum momento, sentindo a brisa um pouco fria da noite e a sensação de tranquilidade. Não que este ponto da cidade fosse o mais calmo, porém, à noite, tudo ficava num absoluto silêncio.

-Finalmente o cara que nunca tem tempo resolveu aparecer, e isso porque eu nem precisei insistir. – Deu uma última tragada no cigarro e apagou a bituca num cinzeiro em cima da mesinha a sua direita. Se desfez do abraço, virando-se, ficando de frente. Ergueu o corpo para senta-se em cima da sacada. Aquilo pareceu um tanto perigoso, tendo em vista o andar no qual estávamos. Mas logo esses pensamentos se desfizeram quando ele enlaçou os braços em meu pescoço, e eu o abracei novamente, ficando entre as pernas, colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos, permitindo que eu sentisse a sua respiração calma e o cheiro de tabaco.

-Se quiser, posso ir embora. – Soltei uma risada despretensiosa, fazendo-o rir também.

-A porta da rua é a serventia da casa. Fique à vontade.

-Você é tão mau, Mada. Às vezes, me pergunto se você tem uma geleira no lugar do coração.

-Dramático como sempre. – Revirou os olhos. – Deveria ter se formado em dramaturgia ao invés de advocacia.

Rimos da implicância e ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, enrolando-a entre os dedos. Mada agia de forma bastante espontânea quando estávamos juntos, parecia até outra pessoa, bem diferente da habitual cara de paisagem que sempre fazia. Aliás, Izuna e aqueles primos dele também são desse jeito. Seria herança de família?

Envolvido em seu abraço, encostei a cabeça no peito dele, conseguindo assim, ouvir as batidas do coração sincronizadas com a respiração tranquila. Isso trazia uma sensação de serenidade, enquanto o calor daqueles braços me acolhia. Estar sozinho com ele parecia mesmo um milagre. Depois desses anos, aquela frase que os recém-casados diziam começara a fazer sentido para mim.

 _"Enfim, sós."._

Era estranho porque não havia motivo para não estarmos juntos, porém, infelizmente, nossa rotina não ajudava muito. Desde que nos conhecemos, Tobirama e Izuna sempre ficaram na torcida por nós, porque sabiam que tínhamos tudo para dar certo. E é claro que eu gostaria muito de poder estar com ele o tempo todo. Não sei como conseguimos ficar nessa condição de amigos por todos esses anos.

Parece até loucura, não é mesmo?

Em como perdemos tanto tempo. Em como o tempo passou depressa e nem percebemos, e, quando nos demos conta, os anos se passaram. E, mesmo assim, parece que foi ontem o dia em que nos conhecemos. A mesma sensação de inquietação, de que o conhecia de algum lugar, só não fazia ideia de onde. O interesse quase que imediato, sem explicação.

E, agora, estávamos aqui, abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro, compartilhando dessa sensação gostosa que é estar nos braços de quem amamos. O quanto esperei por este momento.

Agora, porém, a sorte parece que finalmente resolveu bater à porta. E claro que não iria deixar passar essa oportunidade.

Apertei a cintura, encostando a ponta do nariz no dele, iniciando o beijo esperado.

Começamos bem devagar, com um roçar calmo de lábios, nos descobrindo. Sentindo a textura, deslizei a língua, num pedido de permissão, o que foi logo concedido. Movemos lentamente as línguas, explorando cada espaço. Mada levou as mãos, que até então estavam em meu rosto, para minha nuca, agarrando os cabelos ali e puxando-os com força para aprofundar o beijo.

Até então, tudo parecia estar sob controle. Ao menos era o que eu pensava. Depois disso, o mundo de repente desapareceu ao nosso redor.

As mãos urgentes de Mada agora percorriam minhas costas e peito, tentando, de forma impaciente, retirar a camisa. Enquanto isso, apertei firme o traseiro dele, fazendo-o arquear as costas e prender as pernas em cada lado de minha cintura. Parecia uma disputa feroz para ver quem conseguiria ficar na vantagem.

Como nem sempre as coisas saem da forma que queremos, infelizmente, tivemos que parar porque, devido a calor do amasso, Mada se desequilibrou, e, por pouco, quase caiu do vigésimo andar!

Por sorte, suas pernas estavam bem travadas em mim, o que evitou o pior.

Estando eu ainda em choque, ele gargalhou por alguns segundos diante daquele episódio, provavelmente por causa da minha cara de susto. Enquanto isso, só consegui respirar aliviado quando os pés dele estavam firmados ao chão.

Como ele conseguia rir de uma situação dessas?

Meu coração estava quase saltando para fora, as pernas bambas, tamanho desespero que senti. Imagina só, depois de ter me seduzido praticamente a noite inteira, quando finalmente conseguimos ficar sozinhos e nos beijarmos, acontecer uma tragédia dessas. Até deu uma broxada depois disso.

Suspirei, o abraçando apertado.

-Isso não é engraçado, maldito.

-Relaxa idiota, não é como se eu fosse mesmo cair e espatifar lá embaixo. Você está aqui.

Mada sorriu e voltou a me beijar com o mesmo desejo de alguns momentos atrás, fazendo com que esquecesse completamente aquela cena assustadora. Agora, de pé, ficou mais fácil para ele conseguir retirar minha camisa. Percorreu o olhar pelo meu tórax, suspirando satisfeito com o que viu, diferente de mim, porque ele ainda se encontrava vestido demais. Mas, não por muito tempo. Segurei a barra da camisa preta, levantando-a, descobrindo algo que sequer imaginava: Os piercings nos mamilos. Só consegui sussurrar um "uau" diante daquela descoberta.

Como assim ele nunca contou sobre isso?

Estou me sentindo um completo estranho agora. Ele riu baixinho da minha reação e terminou de tirar a camisa, exibindo as tatuagens do braço que se estendia até o peitoral definido. Tratei de engolir a saliva, ou provavelmente iria acabar babando com a visão.

Voltamos a nos beijar, sentindo o contato direto de nossas peles. O calor que o Mada emanava era muito gostoso, tanto que dava vontade de ficar grudado nele. Percebendo que o beijo se tornava mais urgente, e as excitações despertas estavam esfregando uma na outra sem nenhum pudor, Mada começou a me empurrar devagar, sem desconectar os lábios ou os corpos, guiando com destreza, nos desviando dos móveis no caminho. Chegando onde ele queria, o quarto, espalmou o meu peito, fazendo com que caísse de costas na cama.

Quanta delicadeza.

Subiu e se ajoelhou no colchão, ficando por cima, me atacando mais uma vez com um beijo desejoso. Mordeu e sugou meu lábio inferior, descendo a língua até o pescoço, mordendo-o com vontade. Certeza de que isso renderia uma marca bem roxa. Mas, deixaria ele marcar território, por enquanto. Faria a minha depois, sem pressa. Ele desceu os lábios pelo peitoral, chegando aos mamilos, dando uma mordida carinhosa em um enquanto brincava com o outro, o apertando com os dedos, fazendo movimentos circulares.

Seus toques quentes com aquela boca macia estavam me fazendo pirar. Precisava agir logo ou ele ficaria na vantagem. Com um movimento rápido, inverti as posições, atacando a pele branca do pescoço. Mada agarrou meus cabelos, incentivando a carícia, o que foi atendido prontamente. Deslizei a língua, lambendo devagar o pomo-de-adão, parando no queixo, onde deixei uma leve mordida. Traçando a linha do maxilar, alcancei a orelha, onde suguei o lóbulo, enterrando-a adentro da cavidade em seguida. Depois, refiz o caminho com beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço, descendo até o peitoral. Com uma lambida generosa no mamilo direito, mordi levemente o piercing, causando arrepios nele.

Será que isso deixa a região ainda mais sensível?

Iria tirar a prova agora. Com os dedos, apertei de leve um dos mamilos, enquanto sugava o outro com vontade, mordendo levemente o metal frio, puxando-o entre os dentes com cuidado. Mada arqueou as costas, puxou meus cabelos com mais força, soltando um grunhido de satisfação. Acertei.

Não iria me demorar muito ali, porque o mais importante estava logo embaixo, então, fiz o caminho com a língua sobre o abdômen, deixando rastro de saliva, parando no cós da calça. A ereção dele estava bem evidente sobre o tecido. Lambi os lábios, fitando o rosto atento de Mada, que observava tudo com os olhos cheios de desejo. Mordi levemente o volume por cima da calça, começando a desabotoar a peça, enquanto Mada tentava retirar, de maneira habilidosa, o calçado e as meias com os próprios pés. Deslizei o zíper, e, em um só puxão, retirei o jeans. Com uma visão melhor do volume coberto pelo tecido da cueca, pude vislumbrar o membro ereto, bem como imaginei: Avantajado. Precisei engolir em seco a ansiedade só de imaginar aquele falo grande em minha boca. Aproximei o rosto, deixando uma lambida sobre o tecido, fazendo Mada mover o quadril para frente, em busca de um contato maior.

Não aguentando mais, retirei de vez aquela peça que atrapalhava meu contato direto, revelando o pênis duro e pulsante, umedecido por aquele fluído familiar, implorando por atenção. Sem rodeios, abocanhei toda a extensão, e Mada deixou escapar um gemido baixo, segurando novamente meu cabelo, puxando-o. Com movimentos de vai e vem e sucção, chupava com vontade, o enterrando em minha garganta. Mada movia o quadril para frente, buscando aprofundar ainda mais o oral, me incentivando a aumentar a velocidade do movimento, o que foi atendido prontamente. Seus gemidos já não eram baixos como no começo, indicando, assim, que não demoraria muito a gozar.

Intensificando os movimentos enquanto massageava o saco, finalmente ele chegou ao ápice, despejando seu gozo em minha boca. Mas, aquilo ainda estava muito longe de terminar. Queria muito mais dele. Necessitava de mais, a espera foi muito longa para as coisas acontecerem depressa demais. Levantei para retirar os sapatos e a calça rapidamente, aproveitando que o pós-orgasmo do Mada o deixaria indisposto para fazer qualquer coisa nos próximos segundos. Quando comecei retirar a calça, para minha surpresa, ele segurou minhas mãos, impedindo por um momento e eu o encarei confuso, porém, assim que ele se abaixou, ficando de joelhos, percebi sua intenção.

Mada começou a abrir o botão, depois baixou o zíper, me fazendo suspirar de tanta excitação. Ele ainda iria me matar de tesão. O ajudei a retirar a peça de uma vez por todas juntamente com a cueca, finalmente libertando meu membro dolorido e bastante duro. Com os olhos fixos em meu rosto, ele lambeu os lábios, passando depois a língua sobre o pré-gozo, fazendo movimentos circulares na glande.

Uma onda de prazer percorreu por todo o meu corpo, causando arrepios, me deixando ainda mais louco de desejo. Segurei firme em seus cabelos, o incentivando a engolir logo. Mas, maldoso como só ele conseguia ser, não o fez. Ao invés disso, mordiscou levemente a ponta, depois, passou a língua lentamente por toda a extensão, chegando às bolas. Passou a língua nessa região, refazendo todo o percurso bem devagar. Subia e descia, repetindo o movimento, sem nunca desconectar o olhar, me torturando de uma forma maravilhosa. Ele parecia estar adorando ver a minha cara de desespero em foder a boca dele, porém, não estava com nenhuma intenção em ceder.

Maldito.

Após alguns segundos de tortura, ele se levantou, deu um selinho em minha boca. Sem entender, o encarei confuso. Mada sorriu maliciosamente e, mais uma vez, me empurrou para a cama. Ele subiu, engatinhando até aproximar nossos rostos, para beijar meus lábios novamente. Sugou e mordeu com vontade, depois se sentou em meu colo. Com aquele sorriso maldoso, rebolou sobre o meu membro, arrancando de minha garganta um gemido alto. Mada estava ereto de novo.

Ele segurou meu pênis totalmente rígido, o direcionando para sua entrada. Espera, ele vai fazer isso mesmo, sem nada para lubrificar além da saliva?

-Mada, tem certeza disso? – Perguntei um tanto temeroso. – Vai te machucar.

-Não diga nada.

Com a expressão lasciva, abaixou o quadril devagar. Iria protestar, mas, ao sentir sua entrada pressionar minha glande, só o que consegui fazer foi gemer com a pressão deliciosa que aquele movimento fez. Na medida em que ele descia o corpo, pude sentir aquele canal apertado me engolir aos poucos. Aquela sensação quente maravilhosa me envolvendo por completo.

-Ah... Mada...

Sentindo-o completamente dentro, observei por um instante o rosto dele, procurando alguma expressão de dor ou desconforto. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, tentando se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Aproveitei e fiz um carinho em suas coxas, para que ele relaxasse um pouco, pois sua entrada se encontrava levemente retraída por causa da invasão. Alguns segundos depois, e, mais seguro em como iniciar aquilo, Mada começou a se mover lentamente, iniciando a cavalgada.

Se ele sabia o que estava fazendo, eu não saberia dizer. A única coisa que minha mente e corpo queriam era foder esse homem delicioso com força. Mas tentaria ser paciente para não machucar ele.

Todavia, não demorou muito até meu desejo ser atendido, e ele começar a mover o quadril mais rápido, rebolando de forma extraordinária em meu colo, ditando a profundidade da penetração.

Durante muito tempo, sempre imaginei como seria o sexo com ele, e, nem em meus sonhos mais eróticos, conseguira chegar perto da sensação que estava sentindo agora. Simplesmente perfeito.

Seus olhos encaravam os meus, dominados pelo desejo e prazer.

 _Gostoso pra caralho._

Apertei as coxas com vontade, subindo as mãos até a bunda dele, apertando forte ali. Não resisti em dar um tapa estalado naquele traseiro branco. Mada gemeu, deliciado. Se continuássemos nesse ritmo, eu não duraria muito tempo. E é claro que não queria que isso terminasse tão rápido. Levantei o tronco e, com um movimento rápido, consegui deitar ele contra o colchão, ficando por cima.

Com o movimento, infelizmente nossos corpos se desconectaram, mas, não seria por muito tempo. Segurei os tornozelos, erguendo as pernas, apoiando-as em meus ombros, dando, com isso, uma visão estonteante daquela entrada levemente avermelhada. Fiquei entre as pernas, e, sem nenhum aviso, o penetrei com tudo, recebendo em troca um gemido alto dele. Mada me abraçou forte, e, então, comecei os movimentos de vai e vem, aumentando a velocidade a cada investida. Logo, estava urrando feito um animal, enquanto Mada mordia meu peito com força, abafando os gemidos contra minha pele. Entretanto, foi por pouco tempo, pois, assim que acertei aquele ponto crucial dentro dele, Mada só conseguia gemer meu nome cada vez mais alto. Entrelaçamos as mãos, apertando bem forte os dedos por causa das ondas de prazer que percorriam nossos corpos.

Era gostoso demais ver ele entregue desse jeito, gemendo meu nome com sua linda voz. Isso também era uma coisa que jamais consegui imaginar com tanta precisão; aquela voz perfeita de quando ele cantava não chegava nem perto do som maravilhoso que estava fazendo agora com seus gemidos.

Sinceramente, não poderia ter recebido presentes melhores do que esses. E em uma só noite.

Ver meu melhor amigo cantando daquela maneira emocionante, e depois o possuir dessa forma, sincronizados como nunca havíamos estado antes, era mais do que poderia pedir de uma vida inteira.

Sentindo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, o leve tremor que indicava que o gozo já estava próximo. Mas, queria que Mada gozasse primeiro, era o mínimo que poderia fazer diante de todo o prazer que ele estava me proporcionando. Então, levei a mão até seu membro, iniciando uma masturbação rápida, fazendo movimentos precisos de vai e vem. Em sincronia com as estocadas, acertando mais uma vez aquele ponto dele, finalmente ele conseguiu atingir o orgasmo, despejando seu gozo em minha mão, enquanto retraía suas paredes internas, esmagando meu falo. Sentindo um tesão descomunal com aquele aperto, investi mais forte, colando o rosto dele contra meu peito, enquanto sentia as ondas de calor percorrem meu corpo feito uma corrente elétrica, me fazendo estremecer por completo. Com uma última investida, veio o espasmo, finalmente permitindo que atingisse meu ápice, preenchendo aquele interior com minha essência.

Ainda meio tonto por causa do orgasmo que acabou de acontecer, retirei o membro de dentro dele, antes que amolecesse de vez; mesmo que a vontade fosse continuar sentindo o aperto delicioso que aquele canal quente proporcionava. Deitei ao lado dele, acomodei a cabeça em seu peito, passando o braço por cima do tórax, o envolvendo num abraço. Mada levou a mão em meu cabelo, iniciando um carinho preguiçoso com os dedos. Nossas respirações ainda irregulares foram se acalmando aos poucos. Assim que os corações regularam as batidas, levantei o rosto para olhar para ele, que mantinha os olhos fechados.

Tudo o que aconteceu era como um sonho. Não, muito melhor que isso. Não conseguiria descrever com palavras tudo o que estava sentindo nesse momento. Tudo o que ele havia me proporcionado em apenas alguns momentos, mas, que foram suficientes para encher meu coração de uma alegria que nunca havia sentido antes. Isso nunca acontecera em meus relacionamentos anteriores; ao menos, não com a mesma intensidade que fora com o Mada.

Seria o amor responsável por tudo isso?

Então, essa é a sensação de quando fazemos sexo com a pessoa que amamos de verdade: Indescritível.

Porque nenhuma palavra poderia dizer com precisão essa sensação que preenchia cada parte do meu ser. Era como se estivesse flutuando entre tudo e nada.

O amor é um sentimento bem louco, fora a única conclusão que pude chegar até o momento.

E estar aqui, junto à pessoa que mais desejei na vida, enchia meu coração com o seguinte sentimento: Gratidão.

Gratidão essa que eu necessitava expressar com palavras.

-Mada?

-Hm?

-Obrigado.

-Pelo o quê?

Ele abriu os olhos, me encarando com curiosidade.

-Estar aqui com você foi o melhor presente que pude ganhar.

Abri o meu melhor sorriso, fazendo-o sorrir de canto.

-Não vai se acostumar.

-Já estou viciado. Você é viciante.

Ele deu uma risada baixa e voltou a fazer o carinho em meu cabelo. Tornei a apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas calmas de seu coração.

-Quando vamos repetir?

-Mal acabou e já está pedindo um segundo round?

-Claro. Tudo que é bom merece um replay.

-Ah, é? Então não vai se importar em invertermos as posições. – Olhou para mim de forma sugestiva.

-Nem um pouco. – Devolvi o olhar sugestivo, me animando com a expectativa de iniciarmos mais uma rodada de sexo.

-Certo, mas, por hoje, vamos dar um pause.

Ele riu, e voltamos a ficar em silêncio novamente por uns segundos. Péssima hora para essa pausa, já que meu parceiro aqui embaixo estava começando a acordar.

– Feliz aniversário.

Mada sussurrou, depositando um beijo carinhoso no topo de minha cabeça. O abracei apertado, roçando minha perna na dele, me aconchegando melhor ao corpo dele. Ele passou o braço por baixo de minha cabeça, me fazendo acomodar o rosto em seu ombro. Inspirei profundamente o cheiro de sua pele. E, mesmo não querendo dormir agora, o sono acabou chegando mais rápido do que eu esperava.

 **MU ○ HS**

Sentindo a claridade em meu rosto, comecei a abrir os olhos lentamente, não demorando muito para notar que Mada já havia se levantado.

Que horas são agora?

Busquei o celular em cima do criado mudo, assim que encontrei, o trouxe para mais perto, deslizando o dedo sobre a tela: 10h44min.

-Nossa! – Ergui o tronco, num sobressalto.

Nunca havia dormido até tarde assim. E também nunca havia dormido tão bem quanto essa noite.

Espreguicei, estalando a coluna e os braços.

De repente, as lembranças de ontem começaram a vir claramente, num loop quase infinito. A melhor noite de toda a minha vida. Mada em meus braços, seus beijos, seu corpo junto ao meu. Ele gemendo meu nome enquanto eu lhe dava prazer. Não poderia descrever de outra forma além de perfeito.

Como se fosse chamado pelos meus pensamentos, Mada apareceu no quarto vestindo uma calça moletom e camisa pretas. Ele caminhou lentamente até a cama, se sentando ao meu lado. Então, pude notar a marca escura no lado esquerdo do pescoço.

-Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

-Bom dia. Dormi muito bem. Mas por que não me acordou?

-Fiquei com pena, já que estava dormindo tão tranquilo. E você sempre reclamava que não conseguia dormir bem. – Levou a mão em meu rosto, fazendo um carinho. – Vamos, você precisa comer alguma coisa. Suas roupas estão ali em cima do criado mudo. Se quiser, pode usar o banheiro da suíte, tem toalhas limpas na gaveta do armário embaixo da pia.

Mada se levantou e saiu do quarto, e só então percebi que estava vestindo minha cueca.

Quando ele fez isso?

Pelo visto, devo ter dormido feito uma pedra mesmo para não ter percebido nada.

Espantando a preguiça, consegui levantar da cama de vez, peguei as roupas, seguindo para o banheiro. Realmente, precisava de um bom banho depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Quando terminei, pude examinar melhor a minha situação ao olhar para o reflexo no espelho da pia. Marcas de mordidas e chupões por todo o peito, e uma bem chamativa no lado direito do pescoço. Parecia que havia sido atacado por um vampiro, mas, cada uma delas valeu a pena. Não seria muito difícil escondê-las.

O que me consolava era saber que a situação dele não estaria muito diferente da minha, ainda mais por sua pele ser bem branca, o que renderia maior destaque. Com certeza estaria muito pior. Sorri satisfeito, imaginando como ele faria para esconder aquilo. E, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, fiquei grato por trabalhar usando terno e gravata.

 **HS ○ MU**

Mada insistiu em me dar carona até em casa, mesmo eu dizendo que não precisava se incomodar. Mas acabei aceitando porque ele iria buscar Izuna, então, acabou vindo a calhar. Ao menos passaria mais um tempo junto dele.

Ao entrarmos em minha casa, fomos recebidos pelos olhares curiosos de Itama e Kawarama, desviando completamente a atenção que antes tinham em algum programa na televisão. Os olhares nada maldosos que Tobirama e Izuna nos lançavam, deixava a situação mais constrangedora. Ainda mais porque os dois se entreolhavam e voltavam a nos encarar, dando risadinhas abafadas.

-Finalmente, irmão. – Tobirama foi o primeiro a começar.

-Até que enfim saíram da friendzone. – Izuna brincou, segurando a risada.

-Vão se foder, seus putos. – Mada grunhiu e os dois não se aguentaram, caíram na gargalhada.

-Do que vocês estão falando? O que é friendzone? – Itama perguntou na maior inocência.

-Melhor nem saber, Itama. – Kawarama respondeu prontamente, nos encarando e rindo por ter entendido a piadinha do Izuna. A essa altura, já deveria ter visto o presentinho estampado em meu pescoço. O maldito acabou sendo mais esperto, usando a jaqueta para disfarçar a dele.

Suspirei, derrotado. Não poderia esconder isso deles por muito tempo. Uma hora, eles iriam saber. Se bem que, dada às circunstâncias em que chegamos, parecia bem óbvio o que havia rolado entre a gente.

Pensando bem, me veio a questão que ficou martelando o caminho de volta inteiro: Afinal, Mada e eu estávamos oficialmente namorando agora?

Perguntaria isso depois, quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

 **HS ○ MU**

Combinamos de sairmos à noite, apesar de eu estar com bastante trabalho acumulado. Mas, não me preocuparia com isso agora, era minha chance de pedir ele em namoro e acabar de uma vez por todas com essa dúvida. Iríamos a um restaurante, depois, a algum local em que o momento pudesse nos levar. E torcia muito para que o destino final fosse o apartamento dele de novo.

Ao ver Mada aparecer na porta do apartamento, arrumado um pouco diferente do habitual, com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e roupas não muito básicas, quase surtei com toda a beleza estonteante dele. Se bem que o motivo de ele usar uma camisa social era bem óbvio, afinal, acabei usando da mesma estratégia para esconder as evidências da noite passada.

-Que foi?

Ele perguntou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Você está lindo!

Finalmente consegui respirar e formular alguma coisa racional.

-Valeu, você também não está nada mal.

Mada sorriu e trancou a porta. Caminhamos até o elevador, entrando em silêncio, então, os dois rapazes e as duas moças que já se encontravam dentro, cessaram o assunto entre eles, olhando para nós com certo interesse, como se fôssemos alguma atração da noite. Provavelmente reconheciam o Mada de alguma apresentação que ele tenha feito.

O restaurante não era muito longe dali. Durante o jantar, conversamos sobre o concurso do Hard Rock, comentando vez ou outra sobre os desempenhos das demais bandas, com Mada fazendo alguns comentários no que poderia melhorar, no caso da dele. O bom de entender de música – graças às aulas que meu pai pagou na minha infância – era que não ficaria totalmente alheio ao assunto.

Mas a pergunta que não queria calar era: Ele vai aceitar namorar comigo?

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, além disso, a boca dele não estava ajudando em nada se movendo daquele jeito tão sedutor, me fazendo lembrar de ontem, do que ele era capaz de fazer com ela.

Foco, Hashirama. Aqui não é lugar para pensar nessas coisas.

Não nos demoramos muito por ali, e, assim que terminamos, pagamos a conta e saímos, sem um destino definido ainda.

Com os olhos focados na pista, tentava me concentrar em Black Diamond que tocava em um volume ambiente.

Os dedos batiam impacientes ao volante, enquanto olhava o retrovisor vez outra, observando Mada curtindo o som e olhando pela janela. Precisava falar alguma coisa ou acabaria surtando de ansiedade. Respirei fundo, reunindo toda coragem que tinha para dizer algo.

-Mada?

-O quê? – Ele virou o rosto para olhar para mim.

-Fiquei pensando, sobre ontem, depois de tudo que aconteceu... – Parei por uns segundos para recobrar o fôlego – Nossa relação não é apenas amizade agora, é?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, rindo de canto. Voltou a observar as luzes que passavam rapidamente pela janela, parecia estar pensando o que responder.

-Está me pedindo em namoro, é isso?

-Se você quiser, é claro.

-Até que enfim. Pensei que não iria perguntar.

Finalmente consegui respirar aliviado.

Agora é oficial, estamos namorando.

Mada levou a mão até minha coxa, apertando firme. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e senti a excitação chegar, naquela expectativa de ele subir um pouco mais a mão.

-Vamos lá pra casa. Izuna está com Tobirama na sua.

-Olha só quem está pedindo segundo round agora. – Sorri sacana, e ele quase acertou um soco em meu rosto. Só não o fez porque eu estava dirigindo.

-Vá se foder.

-Só se for com você.

Mada ameaçou me bater novamente quando dei uma piscadela bem safada, fazendo com que eu risse ainda mais daquela linda carinha irritada. Finalmente estávamos namorando e tendo nossa primeira briguinha de casal.

Ah, como eu amo esse gato arisco.

 **MU ○ HS**

Uma semana se passou após a apresentação da banda do Tobirama. Agora, estávamos reunidos na sala aqui de casa, esperando sair o resultado da votação popular no concurso que aconteceu no Hard Rock. A ansiedade nos corroendo por dentro enquanto não começava a live stream que traria os resultados.

Assim que começou, todos ficaram em completo silêncio, assistindo atentamente o canal. Depois de quase uma hora de enrolação, finalmente havia chegado a hora. O apresentador abriu o envelope que trazia a contagem dos votos. Ele iria anunciar os três primeiros colocados, começando do terceiro. A cada anúncio parecia que o coração iria sofrer um mini enfarto. Mas, a melhor surpresa veio quando, finalmente, anunciou o primeiro lugar: Snake Fire com 78% dos votos.

A banda do Mada foi a vitoriosa.

Abracei meus irmãos bem apertado, Kawarama e Itama começaram a pular, histéricos, pela sala toda, transbordando de tanta alegria. Tobirama ergueu Izuna no colo, rodopiando feito maluco, enchendo o mais novo de beijos pelo rosto todo, deixando-o vermelho até orelhas. Izuna começou a protestar, dando socos nos ombros de Tobirama, se remexendo desesperadamente, na tentativa de se desvencilhar do abraço de urso do meu irmão. Aquilo era uma das partes engraçadas de se ver no relacionamento deles.

Depois de todos os esforços, agora eles viam os frutos e a oportunidade de alcançarem o sonho de gravarem as próprias músicas em uma gravadora conhecida no mercado. Talento eles tinham de sobra, agora, precisavam se esforçar mais para seguirem com a carreira. Tobirama e Kawarama trabalhariam ainda mais por causa da faculdade. Talvez, essa seja uma boa hora para reconsiderarem aquele pedido do papai. Conversaríamos sobre isso em outra ocasião.

Segurei a mão de Mada, apertando-a com carinho, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ele se virou para mim, os olhos brilhantes como na noite em que se apresentou no Hard Rock, e abriu o seu melhor sorriso. Aquele sorriso que aquecia meu peito.

Uma sensação reconfortante percorreu meu corpo em vê-lo feliz e realizado. Sabia muito bem que esse sempre foi seu sonho, apesar de ele não depender da música para se sustentar, pois a empresa dos seus pais gerava a renda necessária para manter um excelente padrão de vida. Entretanto, a música parecia estar entranhada em seu DNA. Algo muito natural dele, tanto quanto respirar. E ver o seu sonho se tornando realidade era, de fato, uma grande conquista para mim.

O amava, e tudo o que envolvia a felicidade dele me fazia feliz. Mesmo que isso significasse abrir mão do nosso tempo juntos. Afinal, com o sucesso praticamente garantido, tinha plena convicção de que ficaríamos mais tempo longe do que perto. Daqui para frente, nossas agendas se tornariam bem divergentes. Mas, não iria me incomodar, desde que ele voltasse para meus braços sempre. O esperaria pelo tempo que fosse preciso.

Suspirei, sentindo os ombros tensos, petrificados, numa ansiedade antecipada por tudo que aconteceria de agora em diante. Apesar da felicidade desse momento especial para nossas vidas, o peso que sentia ao imaginar em como nós ficaríamos longe por dias, do assédio de fãs e da mídia, dentre tantas coisas negativas que o mundo da fama poderia trazer. Isso era muito preocupante. Porém, ao ver o olhar de Mada firmado em meu rosto, mostrando aquela serenidade que ele sempre transmitia em momentos angustiantes, me fez sentir seguro. Aquela segurança que somente ele passava.

Finalmente pude relaxar os músculos, e respirar aliviado, sentindo a confiança voltando aos poucos, com energias renovadas. Levei a mão ao seu rosto, aproximando-me mais ainda, encostando a testa na dele, e, sem desconectar os olhares, sussurrei contra seus lábios:

-Amo você.

Definitivamente, Madara Uchiha foi o melhor e maior presente que ganhei em toda a minha vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Os dias pareceram voar depois daquela apresentação que concedeu a vitória à banda. Estamos em dezembro, natal quase se aproximando...

Céus, quando foi que esse mês chegou assim tão depressa?

Enquanto afinava as cordas da guitarra, dei um longo trago no cigarro, soltando a fumaça com um suspiro pesado.

Essa época era sempre deprimente por dois motivos:

Primeiro, por ser natal e ter essa baboseira toda de reunir família;

Segundo, porém, não menos entediante, era fazer aniversário justamente na véspera.

Cara, se tem uma coisa mais chata do que a família Uchiha reunida em peso para trocar sorrisos falsos, sentimentos inexistentes e essas coisas entediantes de época natalina, era essas mesmas pessoas vindo me parabenizar.

Infelizmente, não havia como correr disso, afinal, tanto Tajima quanto Izuna insistem em comemorar, e, para piorar as coisas, chamam a parentada da qual mal tenho contato. E que ficam perguntando sempre as mesmas coisas banais, como, por exemplo, quando vou deixar de lado isso de seguir carreira de músico e me tornar um homem responsável, assumindo os negócios da família. Essa, sem dúvidas, é a pior parte.

E a vontade de mandar um grande "foda-se" para todos aumenta a cada ano que se passa. Só não fiz isso – ao menos diretamente –, porque Tajima insiste que devemos manter relações com a família, e por ele acabar bancando o que costumam chamar de "hobbie". Nesse caso, Izuna sempre foi um pouco mais tranquilo, ainda mais por ser o mais novo e a responsabilidade não recair tanto pra cima dele. Afinal, como irmão mais velho, eu deveria ser o "exemplo" para ele.

Neste final de tarde, aproveitei um pouco a folga para tentar alguns arranjos novos para a nossa single music de estreia, que estava marcada para estrear ainda para o final desse ano. Por isso os dias passaram voando, já que estávamos numa correria quanto a todo o processo burocrático de contratos e afins. Ao menos, Hashi estava nos ajudando bastante com essa parte, mesmo estando atolado de trabalho na empresa dele.

Falando nele, faz quase três meses que estamos juntos. Apesar de toda essa loucura com papéis e ainda por cima compor uma música que "estoure" nas paradas, a gente se via em pequenos intervalos. O grande diferencial é que Hashi tem sido muito compreensivo com tudo, tem apoiado e, ainda por cima, ajudado no que podia. Muito diferente do meu relacionamento anterior.

Aliás, outro motivo para detestar essas reuniões era ter que ver o ex todas as vezes.

O impressionante de tudo isso era o fato de Obito ainda tentar reatar nosso "namoro" de alguma forma. Simplesmente não consigo entender como ele ainda consegue pensar nessa possibilidade, e, pior ainda, pensar que eu sou uma espécie de "propriedade" dele.

Esse fora um dos motivos de ter terminado nossa relação. Obito sempre fora extremamente ciumento, arrumava confusão com quem se aproximava muito de mim, inclusive, certa vez, ele quis encrencar com o Hashi, por estarmos muito próximos. Sinceramente, não sei onde que eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei ficar com ele. Provavelmente as bebidas e algumas drogas que consumimos naquela festa na casa dele. Estava muito louco naquele dia, tanto que mal lembro em como fomos parar no quarto dele, aliás, em como conseguimos transar depois daquilo tudo. Desde então, assumimos uma espécie de relação onde ficávamos, porém, sem aquele compromisso de namoro formalizado, apesar de Obito sempre achar que éramos oficialmente namorados, já que fazíamos coisas de casal em quase todos nossos encontros.

Ficamos assim por um alguns meses, acho que sete ou oito, algo do tipo, até não suportar mais aquele cara me sufocando com seu amor e ciúme insano. Sim, chegou a um ponto que não dava mais para continuar, havia se tornado insuportável, principalmente depois da noite em que ele me dopou para que eu não saísse com a banda. Ele alegava que eu valorizava mais isso do que os sentimentos dele – o que, de fato, era verdade –, mas, a implicância maior era com o Tobirama. Não sei de onde ele tirou a ideia louca que eu estava saindo com ninguém menos do que o namorado do meu irmão caçula. Definitivamente doentio. Depois que conheci o Hashi, as coisas pioraram, porque, além de me ligar todos os dias, fazia ameaças absurdas, entre elas, ir à empresa Senju fazer um escândalo.

Tudo isso já havia ultrapassado todos os limites, então, decidi dar um ponto final naquela loucura toda. Não foi nem um pouco fácil o fazer cair na real e me deixar em paz. Não que ele tenha aceitado, afinal, sempre tem aquelas recaídas, as quais ele liga no meio da noite para me atormentar, contudo, isso foi diminuindo à medida que meu tempo foi ficando escasso graças às várias apresentações que estávamos fazendo nos fins de semana. Apesar de ele vez ou outra aparecer, nunca dava tempo de atendê-lo no fim das contas. E, nessa correria, passaram-se quase cinco anos desde que terminamos.

Mas, por Obito ser um primo muito próximo da minha família, ele sempre comparecia à essas confraternizações, com o mesmo intuito: tentar me convencer a ficar com ele novamente.

A questão é que esse ano as coisas mudaram, e muito. Agora, estou com o Hashi e não queria passar essa data longe dele, como tem sido durante todos esses anos desde que nos conhecemos. Izuna já estava habituado a ficar longe do Tobirama, afinal, a família Senju sempre se reunia também nessa data, apesar de o Butsuma não estar mais entre eles. A tradição ainda continuava viva. Para eles, era uma forma de avivar as boas recordações enquanto o pai ainda era vivo. E não discordo disso, porque, de certo modo, isso lembra muito o que Izuna e eu vivenciamos quando perdemos nossa mãe. Mesmo Tajima não sendo o pai mais carinhoso e atencioso do mundo, ainda assim, mantínhamos uma relação familiar regular.

Com uma última tragada no cigarro, apaguei a bituca no cinzeiro na mesinha ao lado. O sol já estava se pondo, e aquela visão era realmente deslumbrante. Comecei a dedilhar algumas notas na guitarra, quando, de repente, o celular vibrou no bolso da calça. Peguei o aparelho, deslizando o dedo na tela, destravando-a.

Mensagem do Hashi no whatsapp. Ele sempre enviava mensagens quando estava saindo da empresa. Isso acabou virando meio que um ritual para nós dois, para sempre mantermos contato um com o outro. Assim que abri o aplicativo, foi que me dei conta que havia esquecido algo muito importante: Ele estava vindo me buscar, como combinamos ontem por mensagem.

"Estou indo aí, não vou demorar. Beijos.".

Num pulo, levantei depressa da cadeira, saindo da varanda, passando quase correndo por Izuna, que estava na sala jogando Final Fantasy XV no Playstation.

\- Onde você tá indo assim com essa pressa toda, Mada? – Perguntou ao pausar o jogo para me encarar.

\- Esqueci que tenho um encontro com o Hashi hoje. Só me dei conta quando ele enviou uma mensagem dizendo que já está vindo pra cá.

Izuna deu uma risada, quase caindo no tapete.

\- Isso, continue me zoando. – Cruzei os braços e ele só faltou rolar no chão de tanto rir.

\- Mada, você não muda mesmo, sempre distraído. Nisso eu tenho de concordar com o Tobirama, você e o Hashirama formam um par perfeito de avoados. – Riu mais alto do próprio comentário e não pude deixar de rir também, afinal, se tratando de distraídos, realmente éramos mestres nisso. Apesar de o Hashi ser infinitamente mais lesado.

\- Até parece. Hashi é um completo idiota, não tem como competir com ele em questão de leseira.

\- Ah, nem vem, você também não é lá um grande exemplo de pessoa focada. Deve ser por isso que vocês se encaixam perfeitamente. – Izuna analisou e, neste instante, percebi o sentido na afirmação dele.

\- Como se você e o Tobirama fosse o casal mais normal de mundo. – Retruquei num tom zombeteiro e ele deu start, voltando a jogar.

\- Anda logo ou Hashirama vai acabar tendo que esperar a dondoca se arrumar. – Disse, e eu nem pude rebater, pois estava mesmo atrasado.

Corri para o quarto, retirando as roupas de forma bem desajeitada, deixando-as pelo caminho, entrando no banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro, a água morna começou a escorrer pelo corpo e senti os músculos relaxarem. Precisava lavar os cabelos também. Apesar da rebeldia toda, não era trabalhoso cuidar. E Hashi sempre dizia que achava meu cabelo lindo. Ainda que eu não discorde, aquele cabelo de índio dele era ótimo e deveria ser muito mais prático do que o meu no quesito pentear e arrumar. Era também bem macio, gostoso de segurar, puxar. Ainda mais quando ele geme deliciosamente quando agarro os da nuca com força. A pele dele também tem um cheiro bom. Aos poucos, as lembranças de nossa primeira noite veio à mente. O modo como ele me tocava, beijava, envolvia, consumia...

Não entendo até hoje como demoramos tanto tempo para ficarmos juntos. Mesmo o tempo escasso sendo um fator muito presente, continuamos da mesma forma que antes, a diferença é que agora aproveitamos até mesmo as menores oportunidades para estarmos um com o outro. Talvez, a péssima experiência com o Obito havia me deixado muito cético nessa questão de relacionamento. E com Hashi tudo se tornou diferente, e, toda aquela insegurança se dissipou como uma mera sombra do passado.

Até mesmo o sexo havia se tornado prazeroso de uma maneira que nunca senti antes. Não precisava mais estar sob efeito de álcool ou drogas para me sentir "confortável". Bastava apenas um olhar, um toque, um sorriso, um beijo, uma carícia, para que meu corpo automaticamente reagisse, meus sentidos serem tomados pelo desejo de estar com ele, de senti-lo me amando de todas as maneiras possíveis. Um sentimento que, até então, parecia surreal demais para mim. Algo que nunca havia imaginado que pudesse sentir. Apenas a expectativa de vê-lo fazia meu corpo entrar em estado de alerta, os batimentos acelerarem. Como se fosse nosso primeiro encontro, a primeira noite. E eu não queria que esse sentimento acabasse nunca.

Estava acabando de enxaguar os cabelos, quando ouvi o som da campainha tocando. Com certeza era o Hashi. Me apressei em terminar o banho, enrolar a toalha nos cabelos e outra na cintura. Não daria tempo para secar, então, sairia com o cabelo molhado mesmo. Não importa, secaria rápido de qualquer forma. Apenas me preocupei em vestir algo depressa. Peguei as primeiras peças que encontrei no guarda-roupa, vestindo-as apressadamente. Corri para o banheiro, tirando a toalha do cabelo e jogando-a de qualquer jeito em cima da pia, revelando o cabelo que estava uma bagunça louca de fios arrepiados e embaraçados. Suspirei, soltando o ar devagar. Aquilo daria um trabalhão para desembaraçar.

\- Caralho, mas que merda.

Praguejando, peguei o pente e desatei a tentar ao menos deixar o aspecto um pouco mais arrumado, pois não daria tempo de pentear tudo. E, nesse momento, invejei com todas as forças os cabelos do Hashi. Aposto que aquele puto nem precisava pentear o cabelo malditamente liso.

De um modo bem desajeitado, consegui deixar o cabelo mais ou menos arrumado, e, com uma última olhada para o espelho, percebi que precisava escovar os dentes porque havia fumado. Mais um detalhe chato sobre isso. Izuna importunava direto sobre esse hábito, talvez, agora seja um bom momento para ouvir seu conselho e largar o vício, só não sei se conseguiria fazer isso de imediato. Assim que terminei de enxaguar a boca, peguei o desodorante, borrifando-o nas axilas. Depois disso, vesti a camisa, calcei um tênis qualquer. Coloquei as chaves e carteira no bolso da calça e sai do quarto.

Passando o pequeno corredor, pude ouvir os risos de Hashirama, Izuna e... Tobirama?

O que Tobirama estava fazendo aqui?

Constatei assim que o vi assentado ao lado de Izuna, enquanto Hashirama estava sentado no outro sofá.

Assim que perceberam minha presença, pararam de rir imediatamente.

\- Ah, olá, Mada. – Hashi se levantou, veio em minha direção, e, parando a minha frente, me deu um selinho discreto na boca. – Como você está? – Sorriu largo, pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo, levando-a ao nariz, aspirando o cheiro. –Nossa, seu cabelo tá muito cheiroso.

\- Obrigado, agora, pare com isso. Tá parecendo um idiota. – disse num tom baixo ao ver que Izuna e Tobirama assistiam aquela cena toda, se segurando para não rirem.

\- Você é muito mal, Mada. Só quis te elogiar, poxa. – Resmungou, fazendo um bico adorável.

Ah, Hashi, não sabe a vontade que tenho de te agarrar aqui mesmo, mas, não podemos fazer isso na frente dos nossos irmãos.

\- Ei, Tobirama, não sabia que você viria. – desviei a atenção para o namorado de Izuna, que sorriu quase tão largo quanto seu irmão.

\- Izuna não avisou? Já que vocês vão sair, ele me pediu para fazer companhia. – deu uma piscadela nem um pouco maliciosa, e Izuna deu-lhe um beliscão no braço.

\- Acabei esquecendo de avisar. Foi mal, Mada. – Izuna sorriu, coçando a nuca – Mas, não é como se o Tobi fosse algum estranho. Agora, vão e se divirtam.

\- Pode deixar que irei cuidar bem do Izu. – Tobirama trocou aquele olhar sugestivo, de que obviamente transariam a noite inteira e, com isso, não precisaríamos retornar para atrapalhar os pombinhos.

Hashi gargalhou, ao entender o que Tobirama quis dizer com "cuidar do Izu", pegou minha mão, me arrastando para a porta de entrada.

\- Vamos indo então. – Disse, acenando para os dois que ficaram na sala, e eu só tive tempo de lançar um olhar fulminante para Tobirama.

Mesmo ciente do que eles iriam aprontar em minha ausência, ainda assim, não consigo imaginar meu irmãozinho fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Parece besteira de minha parte, porém, meu instinto protetor de irmão mais velho sempre falou mais alto.

Assim que fechei a porta do apartamento, Hashi enlaçou minha cintura, me prendendo contra a porta, atacando minha boca com uma intensidade que parecia que fazia anos que não nos beijávamos. Surpreso com o ataque repentino, envolvi seus ombros em um abraço, tentando acompanhar o ritmo voraz – e um pouco desajeitado – que ele ditava. Mordeu e sugou meu lábio inferior, finalizando o beijo com um selinho estalado. Com o olhar firmado em meu rosto, sorriu singelo, fazendo uma carícia leve em minha nuca.

\- Senti tanto sua falta, Mada. – sussurrou, a voz um pouco rouca – Tanta que seria capaz de arrancar suas roupas e te possuir aqui mesmo.

Agora seu olhar transbordava desejo, suas palavras vibraram em minha mente, fazendo meu corpo estremecer e um arrepio eriçar meus pelos. Senti o rosto esquentar, e, certamente deveria estar corando nesse instante, contudo, meu corpo apenas queria corresponder aos estímulos dele. Minha vontade de tê-lo não deveria ser muito diferente da dele. Talvez, até com a mesma intensidade. Não sei. Só sei que se ele continuasse me beijando daquela forma, certamente isso que ele disse se concretizaria.

Tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, enquanto ele me provocava com aquele sorriso encantador, usei os resquícios de sanidade que alertavam para sairmos logo dali antes que cometêssemos qualquer ato imprudente, então, o empurrei, desafazendo o abraço. Ainda com a respiração um pouco irregular, consegui reunir forças para chama-lo à realidade.

\- Hashi, aqui não. Se vamos fazer, melhor irmos para um lugar mais apropriado, não acha? – sugeri, já apertando o botão do elevador. Ele apenas assentiu, o rosto iluminado de expectativa, como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente. Essas reações dele me excitavam tanto que ele não tinha noção da força descomunal que eu precisava fazer para não agarrá-lo.

Assim que o elevador chegou ao andar, adentramos. Havia duas garotas, que imediatamente estacaram no lugar ao nos ver entrar, e começaram a nos encarar de uma forma que tanto eu quanto o Hashi estávamos ficando desconcertados. Infelizmente, elas desceram na garagem também e, mesmo quando entramos no carro, elas continuaram nos secando. Mulheres sabiam ser inconvenientes quando querem.

Hashi girou a chave na ignição, passando a marcha e dando a partida. Aproveitei para ligar o som, e, como sempre, pude contar com o bom gosto musical do meu namorado.

Durante o percurso, fomos conversando sobre coisas que ocorreram durante a semana, apesar de o Hashi achar melhor me ouvir. Para ele, falar sobre a empresa e o trabalho no escritório era sempre muito monótono, então, ele geralmente evitava falar sobre, pois não queria me deixar entediado. E realmente a rotina dele não era lá muito excitante.

Ao menos com toda essa correria do lançamento da música, o assunto rendia e ele sempre se mostrava empolgado com qualquer progresso que fazíamos. Mesmo com Tobirama o mantendo informado, ele gostava de ouvir o meu ponto de vista sobre tudo. E isso, de certa forma, se tornou muito importante para mim ao longo desses meses. Todo o apoio que ele dava, sua opinião, ou somente sua presença me deixava confiante, fazia eu me sentir seguro, como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Nossa amizade se fortaleceu ainda mais com o namoro, algo que, no começo, eu pensava que não seria possível. Aquela sensação de que nosso namoro não iria vingar por muito tempo, e, com isso, nossa amizade estaria correndo sério risco de terminar, assim como aconteceu com Obito, foi se dissipando aos poucos com o tempo. Isso porque tudo com Hashi foi e continua sendo o oposto do que era antes. Agora, eu não conseguia me ver sem ele.

Como me apaixonei perdidamente em pouco tempo?

Esta era uma pergunta que não saberia responder quando ou como aconteceu. Aliás, será que eu já não estava perdidamente apaixonado bem antes disso? Tínhamos poucas coisas em comum e, mesmo assim, parecíamos conectados por uma força maior. Tudo se tornava uma confusão em minha mente todas as vezes que parava para pensar nisso.

Voltei a atenção para a música que tocava em som ambiente, enquanto Hashi tamborilava os dedos no volante, seguindo o ritmo do arranjo musical. Havíamos combinado de irmos a um restaurante conhecido em Tóquio, porém, o percurso que ele estava fazendo era totalmente oposto do local que, até então, iríamos.

\- Hashi, o restaurante fica na outra direção. Para onde estamos indo, afinal? – questionei, não me importando muito qual o rumo que estávamos tomando.

\- Eu sei que o combinado era o tal restaurante, mas, com toda essa correria e falta de tempo, queria ficar sozinho contigo. Então, pensei que pudéssemos fazer algo mais simples, como caminharmos na praia. – ele olhou de soslaio, sorrindo de canto – Se importa? Se quiser, podemos ir para onde você preferir.

Ponderei por alguns segundos, olhando rapidamente pela janela. A lua cheia parecia maior que de costume, estava linda, brilhante, cercada de diversas estrelas. Não era uma má ideia, no fim das contas. E, realmente, tudo isso de locais públicos lotados estava começando a ficar bem estressante, devido a toda essa nova rotina a qual eu tentava me adaptar.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Prefiro que seja assim. – apoiei a mão na janela, sentindo a leve brisa em meu rosto.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e continuou o percurso. Não demoramos muito para chegarmos à praia. Hashi estacionou no píer, destravou o cinto de segurança, e, aproximando seu rosto do meu, selou nossos lábios. Foi um beijo bem rápido, logo, já estávamos fora do carro, caminhando em direção ao mar. As ondas estavam bem calmas, e a lua deslumbrante refletindo sua luz prateada na água. Aquela visão transmitia uma sensação gostosa de tranquilidade, uma pacificidade difícil de encontrar no ritmo frenético de nosso dia-a-dia. Hashi pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

\- Quer dar uma volta? – sugeriu, animado.

\- Pode ser. – respondi, dando de ombros. – Mas, não acha melhor tirarmos os calçados?

Ele assentiu, e, rapidamente, retiramos nossos calçados. Começamos a caminhar, sentindo a areia macia e a água morna que, entre uma onda e outra, molhava nossos pés. Parecíamos um casalzinho de adolescentes daqueles filmes americanos.

Então, veio a questão que estava pensando há alguns dias: Onde e como passaríamos essa época de natal?

Isso ficou martelando em minha cabeça e eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ou fazer sobre esse assunto. As coisas pareciam muito complicadas por diversos motivos. Ele até tocou nesse assunto algumas vezes, porém, não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão porque não conseguimos parar para conversar devidamente sobre isso.

\- Mada, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... – Ele quebrou o pequeno momento de silêncio que havia se instalado entre nós – Eu sei que todo natal você passa com sua família, e, entendo perfeitamente que esse é um momento bem familiar... – Pausou por uns segundos, como se ponderasse suas próximas palavras – É que... Eu não queria ficar sem você nesse natal. Nos anteriores, éramos somente bons amigos, e, isso era até compreensível. Apesar de que a minha vontade era que você estivesse presente em todas essas ocasiões. – Suspirou, inspirando profundamente e soltando o ar devagar – Só que, agora, nossa situação é diferente. Agora, você é meu namorado. – Apertou delicadamente seus dedos entre os meus, parando subitamente nossa caminhada – Eu não quero passar essa data importante sem você. Ainda mais por ser seu aniversário. Sabe, em todos esses anos, sempre foi muito triste não poder te ver, te abraçar e parabenizá-lo como queria. Todas as vezes que nossa ligação terminava, sentia um aperto no peito por não poder estar ao seu lado. E, agora, essa sensação seria pior ainda. Eu sei que estou pedindo muito, mas, será que, só dessa vez, nós poderíamos ficar juntos?

Ele pediu, fitando meu rosto com seu olhar intenso e sincero. Por um momento, fiquei sem reação e sem saber o que responder, afinal, essa era a questão que estava fervilhando em minha cabeça há semanas. Eu também não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso. Pensei em chamá-lo para ir comigo e passar o natal com minha família, porém, ao mesmo tempo, ele tem seus familiares, seus irmãos, não parecia muito justo pedir isso. Apesar de acreditar na possibilidade de ele aceitar. Mesmo assim, não seria justo com ele e nem com seus irmãos.

Essa situação simplesmente nos deixava de mãos e pés atados, porque se tornava um grande dilema para nós dois. Claro que eu me sentia da mesma forma que ele quanto a somente receber uma ligação de felicitação a cada ano, que minha vontade, de que ele estivesse por perto não era diferente da dele. Compartilhávamos do mesmo sentimento e me alegrou saber que ele queria estar comigo ao longo de todos esses anos em que passávamos essa data longe um do outro. Respirei fundo, soltando o ar devagar, e, com a mão livre, afaguei seu rosto. Ele reclinou um pouco a face, numa tentativa de amplificar o toque. Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer, contudo, uma coisa ficou bem clara em minha cabeça: Não queria ficar longe dele nem no natal, nem no ano novo e, se possível, nunca mais na vida.

Hashi havia se tornado uma pessoa essencial em minha vida, e, o fato de estarmos compartilhando esse sentimento intenso e sincero era a prova de que precisava para simplesmente me jogar com tudo nessa relação. Sem medo ou receio, tudo porque ele, com toda sua devoção, carinho, amor, amizade, foi o único que conseguiu me suportar, me compreender, mesmo com meu gênio difícil. Sem pressão, represálias, nunca me sufocou com ciúmes ou aquele sentimento possessivo, apesar de meu comportamento não ser dos mais recatados, principalmente quando estava bêbado. Sempre paciente, ele suportou tudo, respeitando minhas limitações e, algumas vezes, minhas paranoias quanto a me envolver emocionalmente, ainda assim, Hashi se manteve aqui, me esperando, me chamando, com sua mão estendida em prontidão para segurar a minha.

Então, como poderia ficar longe dele nessa data que, mesmo sendo entediante para mim, agora começava a tomar um formato mais atrativo, alegre. Essa seria uma grande oportunidade de sorrir e me alegrar de verdade pela primeira em todos esses anos durante esse período. Ainda com os olhos fixos em meu rosto, sustentei seu olhar e, enchendo-me de coragem, pude finalmente dizer:

\- Hashi, eu quero muito que você esteja comigo nesse natal. Mas, sei que você tem sua família, então, não me parece muito justo tirar esse momento seu. – Apertei sua mão, e, a outra que estava pousada em seu rosto, deslizou para o ombro – Pode parecer egoísta de minha parte, mas, não quero mesmo ficar longe de você. Então, a única coisa que posso oferecer é você vir comigo e passar um natal entediante com um monte de Uchihas sem graça e que, certamente, irão te encher de perguntas retóricas sem sentido. Se estiver disposto, gostaria muito que você viesse comigo.

Hashi abriu aquele sorriso lindo que só ele tem, os olhos brilhando em expectativa e alegria. Ficou estático por alguns segundo, e, por um momento, pensei se havia dito algo que, de repente, ele não entendeu. Quando eu abri a boca para tentar explicar a situação, ele pôs o indicador em meus lábios.

\- Só em um problema nisso tudo. – ele riu e eu o encarei sem entender absolutamente nada – Você sabe que Tobirama vai querer ir também, usando do argumento de que, se eu posso, ele pode também. Afinal, ele passou todos esses anos longe do Izuna, e a gente não conseguiria arranjar qualquer desculpa que tirasse a razão dele. – Hashi gargalhou, ambos conhecíamos Tobirama e sabíamos que ele não desistiria facilmente. – E tem mais: Kawarama e Itama não ficariam nada satisfeitos comigo e Tobirama deixando eles de lado. Então, minha sugestão é de todos nós irmos. Claro, se seus familiares não se importarem com um bando de Senjus intrometidos na festa da família.

\- Hashi, você é um namorado estilo pacote completo.

\- Como assim? – questionou, sem entender, fazendo aquela cara de bobo.

\- Kit completo, com esse monte de irmãos que mais parecem seus filhos. Se um dia nos casarmos, nem precisamos adotar, já teremos o Tobirama, Kawarama e Itama para dar conta. – Ele riu do meu comentário e não aguentei segurar a risada que veio de modo espontâneo.

Ainda sorrindo, ele me abraçou apertado, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, afagando minhas costas com aquela carícia gostosa que somente ele sabia fazer. Ficamos assim, abraçados por um tempo, em silêncio, enquanto eu processava todas aquelas informações. Passar o natal com a família do Hashi e a minha parecia algo bem estranho, a princípio, contudo, até que não seria uma má ideia. Tobirama e Kawarama são companheiros de banda, Itama não poderia ficar sozinho. Acho que poderia dar certo, apesar de ter de aguentar os questionamentos de alguns parentes inconvenientes. O bom é que Itachi, Shisui e Sasuke já sabiam de tudo, então, seria menos gente tentando se intrometer. O maior ponto negativo nisso tudo era Obito. Aquele ali seria difícil de lidar, e, acabei não contanto ao Hashi sobre nosso rolo no passado. Outra coisa que precisávamos acertar logo antes que aquele imbecil fizesse alguma besteira e estragasse nosso momento.

Talvez, agora seria o momento ideal para contar, já que estamos sozinhos aqui conversando sobre isso. Era injusto continuar escondendo essa parte obscura do meu passado, e, mesmo com receio da reação do Hashi, se não fosse agora, em algum momento ele acabaria sabendo, e, pior ainda, através de outra pessoa ou até mesmo do próprio Obito. Ainda abraçado, afundei o rosto em seu peito, podendo assim, ouvir as batidas calmas de seu coração, enquanto ele passava a mão despreocupadamente em meu cabelo.

\- Hashi?

\- Sim?

\- Preciso te contar algo. – levantei a cabeça para fitar seu rosto, que agora me encarava com certa curiosidade.

\- Você sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa comigo, certo? – Ele pegou delicadamente meu rosto entre suas mãos – Não importa o que seja, nada do que eu sinto por você vai mudar. – Suas palavras pareciam me incentivar e, ao mesmo, era como se ele conseguisse ler minha mente de alguma forma. E isso acabou me encorajando a dizer tudo de uma vez, seria melhor assim.

\- Lembra do meu primo, Obito? – comecei, respirando fundo, reunindo coragem para continuar – Nós tivemos um rolo uns anos atrás. Apesar de ele sempre ter achado que éramos namorados. Isso aconteceu há quase cinco anos, um pouco depois que conheci você. Bom, a questão disso tudo é que ele ainda quer eu fique com ele, e, em todas essas confraternizações, ele está presente, por ser um primo muito próximo da nossa família. Apesar de ter negado inúmeras vezes, e, inclusive, ter dito a ele que estou namorando, ainda assim, Obito continua com essa mania de perseguição. Sempre me liga, aparece nas apresentações da banda, só que agora com menos frequência. Mas, todas as vezes eu o corto porque não sinto nada por ele, na verdade, nunca senti.

Hashi ouviu tudo atentamente, a expressão um pouco surpresa com toda aquela informação. No entanto, em nenhum momento, demonstrou dúvida ou algum sinal de ciúme ou raiva. O que acabou me dando uma sensação de alívio. Parecia que havia tirado uma pedra enorme de minhas costas.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, que pareceram um eternidade para mim, contudo, precisava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer a respeito disso. Então, ele desfez o abraço, mas, nossas mãos continuaram unidas. Seu olhar era terno, confiante. Apesar disso, uma aflição começava a crescer dentro de mim por ele não dizer absolutamente nada, senão me encarar intensamente.

Pensei em dizer algo, porém, mais uma vez, ele irrompeu o silêncio.

\- Mada, não vou mentir para você. Quando você mencionou que teve um rolo com esse tal de Obito, senti ciúmes e quis gritar de tanta raiva que senti ao imaginar esse homem tocando seu corpo, te beijando, te abraçando... – suspirou pesadamente e eu me encolhi no mesmo instante com essa declaração. Será que seria melhor não ter contado nada? Entretanto, Hashi voltou a me abraçar, forte, possessivo, como se quisesse me proteger de alguma coisa – Só que, desde o princípio, você sempre me disse que era livre para fazer o que quisesse, ficar com quem quisesse. E, claro que isso me incomodava algumas vezes, mas, não podia fazer nada a respeito porque nós éramos apenas amigos. E eu não tinha esse direito. Não poderia reclamar de nada porque você, de fato, era livre. Porém, agora, você está comigo, e fico feliz que tenha me contado sobre isso. Eu não iria gostar nem um pouco de saber sobre isso da boca de terceiros. O que aconteceu no passado, está no passado e nada disso importa mais. O que me interessa agora é o presente que estou vivendo com você. E você estando somente comigo é o que importa no momento.

Ouvir tudo aquilo fez meu coração acelerar. Senti as pernas bambearem, e, se ele não estivesse me abraçando forte, com certeza eu iria desabar. Os olhos começaram a marejar e algumas lágrimas teimosas acabaram caindo, mesmo eu tentando segurá-las com todas as minhas forças. Hashirama era um homem incrivelmente sensato, maduro demais para sua idade. Realmente, estar com ele foi como tirar a sorte grande. Porque, nunca, em toda a minha vida, encontraria alguém como ele. Envolvi sua cintura num abraço apertado e ele ergueu meu rosto com suas mãos quentes para encará-lo. Ao ver algumas lágrimas que haviam molhado meu rosto, ele beijou gentilmente minha bochecha, limpando-as com os polegares.

\- Não chore, Mada, eu estou aqui contigo, certo? – deu um pequeno sorriso – Não vou te deixar nunca. Mesmo você sendo um teimoso cabeça-dura às vezes, vou continuar te amando. Então, não precisa chorar ou ter medo.

\- Ah, vá se foder seu -

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, ele me beijou, intenso, faminto, repleto de desejo. A única coisa que consegui fazer com esse ataque repentino, foi retribuir o beijo. Nossas línguas, dançavam de forma frenética, explorando cada canto de nossas bocas, numa sincronia quase perfeita. Ora lenta, molhada, ora fora das bocas, se atracando numa luta sem trégua. Hashi deslizou as mãos de minha cintura ao meu traseiro, apertando-o com vontade, me fazendo arquear as costas e colar ainda mais nossos corpos, friccionando nossos quadris num ritmo deliciosamente excitante.

Hashirama tinha esse poder de me fazer perder o controle. De me deixar louco de tesão com apenas um toque. Fazia meu corpo ferver de desejo todas as vezes que me beijava, tocava. Cada coisinha mínima que ele fazia servia com uma centelha para acender meu corpo e deixa-lo queimando por dentro.

Nossas ereções, já despertas, roçavam, fazendo com que alguns gemidos escapassem entre o beijo. Levei a mão à nuca dele, enroscando meus dedos em seus cabelos e os puxando com força para trás, desfazendo o beijo e deixando o pescoço dele totalmente exposto. Comecei lambendo a base, subindo para o pomo-de-adão, parando no maxilar, onde mordi com vontade, fazendo-o grunhir em satisfação. Continuei depositando beijos e mordidas por toda a extensão, enquanto ele me tentava a continuar o que estava fazendo, tombando a cabeça para trás, entregue, expondo ainda mais aquele pescoço másculo e tentador. Continuei fazendo por mais alguns instantes, até levantar a barra da camisa dele, indicando que iria tirá-la. Ele não demonstrou recusa, pelo contrário, fez o trabalho ele mesmo, arrancando-a de uma vez, mostrando aquele peitoral gostoso dele.

Suspirei satisfeito, começando a trilhar beijos e mordidas por todo seu tórax, sugando e mordendo os mamilos rijos, excitados, deixando marcas por onde passava, até chegar ao cós da calça. Ele me encarou, num pedido mudo para que continuasse. Dei aquele sorriso sacana, lambendo os lábios de maneira provocante, e mordi o cós, desabotoando o botão com a boca. Puxei o zíper bem devagar, enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos fixos nos dele, revelando aos poucos a excitação pulsante dentro do tecido da cueca boxer vermelha. Hashi, ofegava em expectativa, esperando ansiosamente eu dar a devida atenção ali embaixo. E, sem demora, puxei a calça até a altura dos joelhos, junto com a cueca, deixando à mostra aquele pau grande, pulsante, úmido pelo pré-gozo.

"Gostoso demais.".

Primeiro, passei a língua lentamente pela glande, fazendo um movimento circular, para depois descer por toda a extensão e voltar, parando na ponta novamente. Sabia que isso o deixava louco em expectativa para que o engolisse de uma vez, então, repeti o movimento mais uma vez, só que mais lento, fazendo-o quase surtar de tanto tesão. Então, sem delongas, abocanhei aquele membro rijo, afundando-o em minha garganta, até que chegasse ao fundo. Hashi finalmente gemeu deliciado com o contato quente de minha boca. Entretanto, a falta de ar me fez retirá-lo da boca, para depois voltar novamente, começando a sugá-lo com força. Ele segurou em meus cabelos, movendo os quadris, investindo contra minha boca.

-Ah... Ahh... Mada, sua boca é tão gostosa que tenho vontade de foder até você não aguentar mais chupar. – grunhiu, rouco, dominado pelo prazer.

Rindo internamente, continuei fazendo o trabalho, queria vê-lo gozar, totalmente entregue a mim, do jeito que gosto de vê-lo enquanto está tendo um orgasmo. Todas as vezes que o vejo assim, sinto como se fosse o único que conseguisse leva-lo ao êxtase, deixa-lo louco de excitação, desejo, paixão. A cada investida dele contra minha boca, o ápice se aproximava. E não demorou para que ele derramasse seu sêmen em minha boca. Engoli tudo, me colocando de pé, para tomar seus lábios, compartilhando com ele seu próprio gosto. Nos beijamos fervorosamente, até faltar o ar em nossos pulmões. Depois, nos separamos, ofegantes, desejosos por muito mais, então, num movimento rápido e sagaz, ele me deitou na areia, ficando por cima para tomar meus lábios novamente para si.

Sua boca desceu pelo meu pescoço, distribuindo mordidas e alguns chupões. As mãos dele invadiram minha camisa, acariciando o tórax com fervor, chegando aos mamilos, onde apertou e puxou os piercings com certo cuidado, fazendo-me tombar a cabeça para trás, expondo completamente o pescoço, o que foi a deixa para ele voltar a atacar ali, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares nos mamilos com os polegares. Até ele resolver retirar de vez a minha camisa, para ataca-los com a boca. Mordeu e sugou um deles, puxando devagar com os dentes o metal frio do piercing, para depois voltar a lambê-lo. Assim, foi trilhando caminho por meu abdômen, chegando até a calça. Diferente de mim, Hashi sempre era mais afoito e impaciente, então, desabotoou e abriu o zíper com destreza, arrancando a calça junto a cueca, libertando meu membro completamente duro, clamando por atenção, a qual foi concedida prontamente por meu namorado.

A vantagem de Hashi ser impaciente de certa forma era algo ótimo, porque ele sempre atendia minhas expectativas sem que eu precisasse dizer qualquer coisa. E foi isso o que ele fez, sem rodeios, abocanhou meu pau, engolindo-o por completo, pude o sentir encostar em sua garganta. E, num movimento rápido, passou a sugar, movendo-se num vai-e-vem frenético, me deixando louco. Contive a vontade de gritar, mesmo que a praia estivesse deserta, ainda estávamos num local público e alguém poderia aparecer ali a qualquer momento. No entanto, a sensação de alguém nos ver ali, era extremamente excitante, e Hashi estava ajudando a acabar com minha sanidade e autocontrole. Agarrei seus cabelos, investindo com força contra sua boca. E ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com isso, muito pelo contrário, me deixava atingir a sua garganta, me engolindo completamente. Senti o corpo estremecer, o orgasmo estava próximo, e, com mais uma investida, gozei em sua boca. Ele se aproximou de meu rosto, tomando meus lábios num beijo avassalador. Hashi definitivamente sabia me enlouquecer. Meu corpo fervia de vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim. De ele me foder até eu não aguentar mais. Abracei seu pescoço, beijando seu maxilar até chegar ao seu ouvido.

-Me fode, Hashi... Aqui e agora. – disse num tom bem provocativo, com a voz rouca de desejo.

Ele apenas sorriu largo, e, rapidamente, retirou completamente minhas calças. Não estávamos nem um pouco preocupados com a areia, ou se alguém nos veria, a única coisa que importava no momento era fazermos amor até nossos corpos não aguentarem mais, contemplados apenas pela lua cheia e as estrelas.

Hashi ergueu meu quadril, se posicionando entre minhas pernas e voltou a me beijar. Aproveitei a deixa para enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura, fazendo com que nossas ereções se chocassem. Enquanto me distraía com o beijo, ele posicionou o pênis em minha entrada, começando a penetrá-lo. Inicialmente, foi um pouco doloroso, contudo, a forma como ele me beijava e acariciava meu próprio pênis numa masturbação lenta, ao poucos foi me relaxando. Então, ele finalmente conseguiu entrar completamente. Continuou me beijando e friccionando meu membro, para depois começar a estocar lentamente.

Mas, não demorou muito para que os movimentos começassem a ficar urgentes.

\- Hashi... Ah... Mais forte. – puxei seu cabelo, trazendo seu rosto para perto do meu, mordendo o lábio inferior dele com força – Agora!

E, sem precisar repetir o comando, ele começou a investir com força, não demorando muito a encontrar o ponto desejado dentro de mim. Assim que ele o atingiu, não pude conter um grito de prazer, incitando-o a ir mais forte e rápido.

Com a visão nublada pelo orgasmo que estava prestes a vir, só conseguia gemer mais alto o nome dele, enquanto Hashi praticamente urrava de prazer, mordendo meu ombro, pescoço ou qualquer lugar que ele pudesse alcançar. Logo, um tremor percorreu por todo meu corpo e o ápice chegou quando finalmente gozei na mão dele, contraindo as paredes internas do meu ânus. Hashi ainda continuava investindo em meu corpo já mole pelo pós-orgasmo. Correntes elétricas passavam em cada fibra do meu ser, trazendo uma sensação relaxante, pacífica, aconchegante. Senti o corpo dele vibrar sobre o meu, indicando que também estava bem próximo do seu limite. Com mais uma estocada forte, se desfez dentro de mim. Ainda ofegante, deixou-se cair por cima de meu corpo. Mas, não demorou muito para ele sair de cima e se retirar completamente de mim, deitando-se ao meu, me puxando para aninhar em seu peito.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, enquanto nossas respirações se regularizavam aos poucos. A lua estava mais alta no céu agora. Linda demais.

Hashi ficou fazendo um carinho preguiçoso em meu cabelo, enquanto admirávamos aquele astro prateado imponente no céu, cercado de várias estrelas. Até que, em um instante, uma estrela cadente passou como num flash.

\- Mada, olha, uma estrela cadente! – Ele apontou para céu – Vamos fazer um pedido.

\- Isso é besteira, Hashi. Essas coisas são apenas lendas. – comecei a rir da infantilidade dele em ainda acreditar nessas baboseiras de estrelas cadentes concederem desejos. Que idiotice!

\- Ah, Mada, deixa de ser estraga prazeres. Se não tivéssemos transado agora pouco, diria que você é uma pedra, não, um iceberg de tão frio. – ele fez um bico e eu só consegui rir ainda mais das besteiras que ele dizia.

\- Okay, vou fazer o tal pedido. Mas, diz a lenda que não podemos contar, se não, o desejo não se realiza. – suspirei, vencido por aquele bobo romântico.

Aliás, acho que estava ficando meloso igual a ele no fim das contas.

"Estrela cadente, se pode mesmo realizar desejos, eu quero que o Hashi fique comigo pra sempre. E que possamos passar esse natal juntos sem qualquer problema.".

\- Pronto, fiz meu pedido. Satisfeito?

\- Ah, sério? Me conta, vai. – pediu, apoiando o cotovelo na areia e apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão para me encarar.

\- Já disse que o desejo não se realiza se você contar.

\- Poxa, Mada. – fez um bico, dando um selinho em minha boca – Não quer saber o que desejei?

\- Não. – respondi seco.

\- Você não muda mesmo.

\- Você que é um idiota.

\- Okay, não está mais aqui quem falou. – deitou-se novamente, fitando a lua.

O silêncio novamente se instalou, apenas as ondas calmas faziam barulho, porém, não deixava o ambiente menos tranquilo. De repente, o sono começou a bater. E, dormir na praia estava fora de cogitação. Me levantei, sob o olhar curioso de Hashi.

\- Estou com sono, vamos embora. – sugeri, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ele segurou e eu o ajudei a se por de pé.

Vestimos nossas roupas, calçamos os calçados e seguimos em direção ao carro.

As ruas estavam bem desertas devido ao horário avançado, então, o percurso até meu apartamento foi bem rápido e tranquilo. Ao chegarmos, tudo estava em completo silêncio. Provavelmente, Izuna e Tobirama já estariam dormindo. Entramos da maneira mais silenciosa possível, e, para não chamar a atenção, nem liguei as luzes. Segurei a mão de Hashi, guiando-o para meu quarto. O trajeto já era bem conhecido por mim, tanto que nem precisava de luzes, visto as incontáveis vezes que cheguei bêbado em casa.

Assim que conseguimos adentrar o quarto, sendo bem sucedidos em não chamar a atenção de ninguém, comecei a tirar as roupas sujas de areia.

\- Se quiser tomar um banho, fique à vontade. – sussurrei para ele, enquanto seguia para o banheiro, deixando as roupas pelo caminho.

Sem precisar repetir a ordem, Hashi me seguiu, retirando também suas roupas. Entramos no box – ainda bem que era espaçoso –, e liguei o chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer por nossos corpos. Puxei-o pela mão, juntando nossos corpos, tomando seus lábios num beijo desejoso. Apesar de termos praticamente acabado de fazer sexo, não era o bastante, queria mais. O único problema era nossos irmãos dormindo no quarto ao lado. E outro problema estava começando a surgir: estávamos ficando excitados novamente. Se não parássemos agora, não conseguiríamos mais parar.

Com um imenso esforço, desfiz o beijo e, ofegante, empurrei Hashi para o outro lado do box. Ele me olhou sem entender muito bem, então, apenas suspirei pesado.

\- Não podemos, esqueceu que Izuna e Tobirama estão dormindo no quarto ao lado? As paredes não são à prova de som.

Ele riu um tanto sem graça, coçando a nuca.

\- Ah, sim entendi. –disse num tom baixo.

\- Desculpa, foi minha culpa. Não devia ter te beijado daquele jeito.

\- Não, não é sua culpa. – ele se aproximou, encostando nossas testas – É que... Você é realmente irresistível. Eu perco o controle quando estou contigo.

Aquela declaração e sua proximidade, fez meu coração acelerar e meu corpo, novamente começar a reagir ao seu toque. Suas palavras mexiam comigo de uma maneira que nem eu mesmo conseguia entender. Era uma atração fora do comum. Porém, precisava manter o foco ou seríamos surpreendidos por nossos irmãos a qualquer momento. Então, tomamos nosso banho em silêncio, sem amassos. Depois, nos secamos, emprestei uma camiseta e uma bermuda para ele. Ficaram um pouco menores, mas serviram. Depois disso, nos deitamos, sem muito alarde. Ele me puxou para perto de si, me aconchegando em seu peito. Me acomodei, encaixando-me em seu corpo, então, com um último selinho, ele desejou "boa noite". Não demorou muito a pegarmos no sono.

No dia seguinte, acordei com a luz do sol adentrando pelas frestas da janela. Peguei o celular em cima da cômoda: 9h15min.

Hashi se remexeu, me abraçando por trás. Bocejou, depois me deu um beijo na nuca.

\- Bom dia.

-Bom dia. – Respondi, me aconchegando em seus braços. – Dormiu bem?

\- Muito. – disse com aquela voz rouca de sono. –Sempre durmo bem quando estou com você.

\- Acho melhor levantarmos. Izu e Tobirama já devem estar acordados, julgando o cheiro de café ao longe.

\- Realmente, tá um cheiro bom de café. – ronronou, apertando ainda mais minha cintura. – Mas, eu queria ficar mais um pouquinho aqui com você, tudo bem?

Suspirei, me dando por vencido. Quando ele fica quase ronronando desse jeito eu simplesmente não consigo resistir.

\- Tudo bem. – respondi, me virando para dar um selinho nele.

Ficamos assim, abraçados na cama por um bom tempo. Quando peguei o celular novamente, já eram 10h.

\- Hashi, agora precisamos mesmo nos levantar. Já são 10h.

\- Tudo bem. – disse, espreguiçando-se.

Levantei primeiro, indo ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Em seguida, Hashi fez a mesma coisa. Ainda bem que uma escova reserva ficava no banheiro para quando ele dormisse aqui. Depois que nos aprontamos devidamente, saímos do quarto, caminhando devagar pelo corredor que dava para a sala, encontrando os dois pombinhos jogando Final Fantasy XV, sentados no tapete, igual duas crianças. Estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam nossa presença.

\- Bom dia. – Hashi disse, chamando a atenção de ambos imediatamente.

\- Bom dia, irmão. Bom dia, Madara. – Tobirama respondeu, um pouco surpreso.

\- Bom dia, Mada. Bom dia, Hashirama. Não sabia que vocês haviam voltado pra casa. Não ouvimos um barulho sequer. – Izu disse, dando pause no jogo. – Que horas vocês chegaram?

\- Não queríamos acordar ninguém, então, fizemos o mínimo de barulho possível. Quanto às horas, bem, não sei ao certo, nem reparei nisso. Mas, deveria ser bem tarde. – Respondi, dando de ombros. – Ainda tem café?

\- Sim. – Izu respondeu, fazendo menção em se levantar.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Izu. A gente se vira aqui. – disse, pegando a mão de Hashi, guiando-o para a cozinha.

Assim que chegamos à cozinha, me aproximei de Hashi e quase sussurrei. Mesmo com o barulho da TV, não queria que eles ouvissem nossa conversa.

\- Nós precisamos contar a eles sobre o que conversamos ontem. Que vamos passar o natal com a minha família.

\- Estava pensando justamente nisso. – Hashi disse, rindo baixinho em satisfação.

\- O bom é que eles já estão aqui mesmo. Depois do café, conversamos com eles.

Ele assentiu, e, assim, tomamos nosso café da manhã tranquilamente.

Quando voltamos à sala, os dois ainda continuavam jogando, com uma diferença: Agora estavam discutindo sobre o personagem Noctis se parecer com o Sasuke.

\- Olha bem pra cara dele, Tobi. Ele é idêntico ao meu primo. – Izu apontou para a tela, encostando seu dedo indicador bem no rosto do personagem. – Parece que a Square escaneou o rosto do Sasuke e colocou no Noctis.

\- Fala sério, Izu. Nada a ver. O Noctis é bem mais bonito que aquele seu primo sem sal. – Tobirama retrucou num tom zombeteiro.

\- Não fala assim do Sasuke, meu primo é bonito, sim. Quer que eu esfregue sua cara no monitor pra você deixar de ser cego e ver a semelhança gritante entre eles? – Disse, dando uma tapa na nuca do outro.

Esses dois pareciam crianças discutindo. E, o mais engraçado era Izu caindo na conversa do Tobirama, que apenas queria provocá-lo. Nisso, Tobirama e Hashirama eram idênticos, pois adoravam nos perturbar. Hashi começou a rir alto daquela briga infantil, chamando a atenção dos dois, que pararam no mesmo instante.

\- Precisamos conversar algo importante com vocês. – disse, caminhando em direção ao sofá, com Hashi me acompanhando. Assim que assentamos, eles se viraram para nos encarar.

\- Então, o que tem de importante a nos dizer? – Izu foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Não vão dizer que... Resolveram se casar! – Tobirama foi mais ousado, jogando um palpite que deixou tanto eu quanto Hashi estáticos por alguns segundos. Olhei para ele, e pude ver o rosto do meu namorado corando feito tomate.

\- Não é nada disso, idiota! – respondi, ainda desconcertado com aquele comentário repentino.

\- Ué, se não é isso, então porque meu irmão tá corado desse jeito? – Tobirama indagou, rindo malicioso. Ele adorava nos provocar com suas indiretas.

\- Se você continuar falando disso, quem vai te bater sou eu. – disse num tom sério.

\- Okay, prossigam. – levantou a mão, como se rendesse, porém, ainda rindo discretamente.

\- Hashi e eu estivemos conversando sobre onde passaríamos, e, acabei resolvendo convidá-lo a passar com a nossa família Izu. – Comecei sem rodeios e, antes que Tobirama pudesse reclamar, continuei – E, Tobirama também poderá ir, assim como Kawarama e Itama. Afinal, não seria justo vocês se separarem nessa data na qual sempre passam juntos.

Izu me encarou espantado com a decisão, pois sabia muito bem o que isso implicaria. Que Hashirama acabaria dando de cara com Obito.

\- Mada, você tem certeza disso?

\- Sim, e, não se preocupe, Hashi já sabe de tudo.

\- Então, quer dizer que vou passar o natal com um bando de Uchihas chatos? – Tobirama se manifestou, com aquele conhecido tom de implicância, e somente Izu caía nessa conversa dele.

\- Ora, fique sozinho então, imbecil. – Izu bufou, cruzando os braços e dando as costas para o namorado.

Tobirama, sem perder tempo, o abraçou por trás, cochichando algo em seu ouvido que fez meu irmãozinho corar até as orelhas. Izu deu uma cotovelada na costela dele, que saiu de perto rindo de quase chorar da cara de indignação do meu irmão.

\- Bom, vamos viajar na mesma data de sempre Izu, então, podem ir preparando as malas. - virei para Hashi, que me encarou com um sorriso no rosto. – Espero que não se arrependa, porque minha família é um saco.

-Estando com você, nunca será chato. – Me abraçou, dando um selinho rápido.

 **HS ○ UM**

Aquele restante de semana passou bem rápido, e, quando percebemos, já estávamos todos saindo da estação de trem que sai de Asakusa, viajando para a pequena cidade de Nikko, que fica ao norte de Tóquio. Tajima escolheu viver pela tranquilidade do local e a paisagem de lá é muito bonita, bem diferente da movimentada Tóquio.

A viagem não demoraria mais que 2h, então, com a agitação e animação dos irmãos Senju, o tempo pareceu voar. Logo, chegamos à estação da cidade de Nikko. Usamos o serviço de metrô mesmo, pois da estação a casa Tajima não durava mais que 20 minutos. Como sempre, Izu e eu vamos na véspera, por causa de nossa rotina, entre outras coisas.

\- Nossa, esse lugar parece bastante acolhedor. Olha aquele templo ali. – Kawarama apontou para o templo de Rinnō-ji, o mais popular da cidade.

\- Realmente, bem bonito e tem bastante verde aqui. – Itama sorriu – A gente vai poder visitar esses lugares depois, Madara? – seus olhinhos brilhavam em expectativa.

\- Se der tempo, iremos sim, Itama. – respondi, mesmo sabendo que a resposta provavelmente seria não, já que sempre vamos embora o mais depressa possível. Ainda com a aproximação do lançamento da single music.

Ao menos, agora tudo estava acertado, a música pronta, só estávamos aguardando os últimos acertos da gravadora para a estreia nas rádios.

Chegamos à casa de Tajima, que, de início, ficou espantado com a quantidade de pessoas que havia vindo comigo e Izu. Claro que eu avisei que levaria os irmãos Senju, mesmo assim, ver aquela quantidade de gente era um pouco assustador para ele. Fomos recebidos por sua nova esposa, Naori. Uma mulher muito calma, gentil e atenciosa, nem parecia uma Uchiha.

Para nossa sorte, a casa de Tajima era bem espaçosa, na verdade, lembrava um templo, com vários quartos para acomodar a cambada de Uchiha que apareceria mais tarde, caso necessário. Após devidamente acomodados, Hashi e eu ficamos no mesmo quarto. Tajima sabia de nosso namoro, assim como o de Izuna e nunca foi contra, apesar de ele não ser o cara mais comunicativo. Menos mal.

A alguns metros dali, havia uma fonte termal, então iria sugerir a Hashi de tomarmos um banho lá antes do jantar em família. Nessa época, a fonte não ficava muito movimentada por causa da data. O que era de fato bem conveniente, já nós dois estávamos fugindo das agitações.

\- Hashi, aqui perto tem uma fonte termal, podemos tomar banho lá, se quiser.

\- Sério? Claro, podemos ir agora mesmo. – Ele disse todo animado.

\- Então, pegue este quimono e vamos. – Estendi um quimono para ele, que o vestiu prontamente. Vesti o meu e fomos para a fonte.

Quando chegamos lá, estava realmente vazio, afinal, o horário também ajudava. Retiramos nossos quimonos e entramos ao mesmo tempo na água. Suspirei, sentindo-me relaxando aos poucos com a água morna. Hashi se apoiou na borda e eu acabei me ajeitando entre suas pernas, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele começou a fazer uma carícia preguiçosa em meus cabelos, massageando a nuca.

Depois, ele abraçou minha cintura, depositando um beijo cálido em meu ombro, seguido de uma mordida leve. De repente, um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo e senti a tensão entre nós aumentar gradativamente, assim como a ereção do Hashi que começou a cutucar minhas costas.

\- Hmmm... Aqui não, Hashi... – gemi manhoso, e ele deu uma risadinha, aproximando seus lábios do meu ouvido.

\- Vai ser rápido, amor. – finalizou, mordiscando e sugando o lóbulo.

Hashirama ainda iria me enlouquecer qualquer dia desses. Não tem como resistir a essa tentação toda.

\- Se apoie na borda e fique de costas, amor. – ele pediu, a voz já rouca de desejo. Assim que me virei, ele se ajeitou atrás de mim, apoiando a mão na borda também. –Agora, empina pra mim, Mada. – pediu, já mordiscando meus ombros e pescoço. Sem protestar, empinei o traseiro o máximo que consegui e, sem aviso, Hashi introduziu dois dedos, fazendo movimento de vai-e-vem, lentamente, enquanto que com a mão livre, me masturbava.

Mordi o punho, para não gemer alto demais e acabar chamando a atenção alguém, mesmo que o lugar estivesse vazio. Hashi intensificou o movimento, me fazendo rebolar contra seus dedos. Assim, vendo que eu já estava mais que preparado, retirou os dedos, posicionou a glande e me penetrou de uma só vez. Não consegui conter o gemido alto que escapou de minha garganta.

Hashi começou a acelerar o ritmo, e, logo, estávamos gemendo em alto e bom som para quem quisesse ouvir o que estávamos fazendo ali.

Tudo aquilo era gostoso demais, a sensação de prazer causada sempre que ele acertava aquele ponto dentro de mim, era alucinante demais para simplesmente me manter controlado. E nem queria, porque ele tinha esse poder de me fazer perder a cabeça em qualquer lugar. Transamos até nossos corpos não aguentarem mais e chegarmos ao orgasmo praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de não ser nossa intenção, acabamos fazendo isso. No entanto, não me arrependo de nada, porque tudo o que faço com o Hashi era único, mágico, incrível. Ficamos por um tempo abraçados, até nos darmos conta do horário avançado. Saímos da água depressa, colocamos os quimonos e fomos para casa.

A mesa da ceia já estava preparada. Algo bem tradicional, com kara-age¹, sushi, sashimi e castanhas. Como sobremesa, o kurisumasu keeki².

Algumas pessoas da família já havia chegado. Tobirama, Izuna, Kawarama e Itama já se encontravam devidamente arrumados e preparados para receber os visitantes. Logo, aquela sala espaçosa estaria lotada de Uchihas conversando sobre assuntos monótonos.

Fomos para nosso quarto nos arrumarmos. Não demoramos muito no processo, porém, quando chegamos à sala, estava incrivelmente lotada. Tio Fugaku e tia Mikoto haviam chegado junto com Itachi, Shisui e Sasuke. Tio Teyaki, tia Uruchi também estavam presentes. Todos vieram me cumprimentar, dando abraços, alguns até trouxeram presentes. Com a família toda reunida, e mais alguns participantes Senju, que, causaram burburinhos, mas, logo foram bem aceitos, graças à agitação enérgica dos irmãos.

Mais tarde, chegou a pessoa que menos queria ver: Obito.

Ele chegou cumprimentando a todos gentilmente e, quando chegou perto de mim, se conteve em dar um aperto de mão amigável, principalmente porque, nesse exato momento, Hashi estava ao meu lado, e pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

No fim das contas, o que pensei que seria uma chatice, acabou sendo divertido. Obito não incomodou em momento algum e meus familiares mantiveram a discrição típica da família Uchiha. Pensando bem, não foi má ideia trazer os irmãos Senju aqui. E isso estava me dando ideias para o próximo ano. A alegria de Hashirama e seus irmãos irradiavam uma atmosfera de tranquilidade e alegria tão boa que até mesmo a minha família, que geralmente é silenciosa e monótona, teve seus momentos divertidos, contaram até histórias do passado. Foi bem diferente dos natais anteriores.

E, no final da ceia, veio a sobremesa, um bolo cheio de velinhas. Deveria ter mais de vinte ali. Acho que estavam tentando representar minha idade. Mas não chegava a ter 27 velinhas ao todo ali. Enfim, a parte mais desconcertante: os parabéns.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a bater palmas. Eu, como sempre, sorri amarelo, tentando disfarçar o quão vergonhoso era tudo aquilo pra mim. No entanto, Hashi segurou firme minha mão e, naquele momento, consegui me sentir mais seguro e aproveitar o momento. Consegui até mesmo me divertir quando ele passou um pouco do glacê na ponta de meu nariz.

Depois dos parabéns e de todos terem se fartado, os Uchiha começaram a se despedir. Já passava das 1 da madrugada. Assim que me despedi de tio Fugaku e tia Mikoto, junto Itachi, Shisui e Sasuke, fui diretamente para o quarto junto com Hashi. Todos haviam se recolhido e, finalmente pudemos descansar um pouco daquela confusão toda.

Assim que deitamos na cama, virei para Hashi, me aninhando em seu peito, fazendo uma carícia naquela pele macia de seu tórax.

\- Então, o que achou de tudo isso?

\- Pensei que seria entediante como você mesmo afirmou, mas, até que foi divertido. Curti bastante. – ele sorriu, me dando um selinho. – Mas, ainda não acabou.

\- Como assim? – ergui a cabeça para fitá-lo.

\- Não dei seu presente de aniversário ainda. – Hashi se levantou, indo em direção a sua mala, revirando-a e pegando alguma coisa de lá. Depois, voltou para a cama, deitando-se ao meu lado novamente. – Toma, aqui meu presente.

Ele me entregou uma pequena caixa vermelha e eu a encarei com curiosidade.

\- Vamos, abra. – ele incitou, dando um beijo em minha testa.

Mesmo com um pouco de receio, abri o objeto, e, para minha surpresa, havia um par de alianças douradas ali, uma ao lado da outra. Voltei a encarar Hashirama, agora boquiaberto.

\- Lembra do que você me disse na praia?

\- O que eu disse na praia? – retruquei a pergunta, sem entender absolutamente nada.

\- Nossa, como você é esquecido das coisas, Mada. – ele sorriu e ergueu um pouco o tronco, se assentando e me colocando sentado em seu colo – Você disse que eu era um namorado "kit completo" e, quando nos casássemos, não precisaríamos de filhos porque meus irmãos seriam como nossos filhos.

\- Ah, isso? – questionei ainda boquiaberto – E só por isso resolveu comprar alianças de compromisso? – perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Claro que não. – ele fez um bico, indignado com minha indagação – Na verdade, eu já estava pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas, depois daquele dia, quando você disse aquilo de uma forma tão espontânea, não tive mais dúvidas sobre isso. Mada, quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. – pegou minhas mãos e as beijou – Se você quiser, é claro.

Nesse instante, fiquei estático, sem reação ou saber o que dizer ou fazer. Hashirama Senju estava me pedindo em casamento? Era isso mesmo?

\- Mada, eu sei que esse é um passo muito importante em sua vida, ainda mais agora que sua carreira como músico está prestes a alavancar. Claro que eu não quero ser um empecilho pra você, então, não precisa aceitar se não quiser e...

Neste momento, minha única reação foi abraça-lo bem apertado, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ficamos assim, em silêncio por alguns instantes, abraçados. As lágrimas de emoção começaram a cair. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, imaginei que viveria esse momento. Que amaria alguém como amo Hashirama, e, muito menos que seria pedido em casamento por alguém que faz todos os momentos de minha vida valerem a pena quando estamos juntos. Então, afrouxei um pouco o abraço, fitando seus olhos, que me encaravam surpresos e ao mesmo tempo cheios de expectativas. Aproximei meu rosto do dele e, sem delongas, selei nossos lábios num beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor, carinho, desejo e demais emoções que não conseguiria descrever com palavras. Apenas queria ficar assim com ele para sempre. No entanto, precisamos desfazer o beijo para eu finalmente responder adequadamente sua pergunta.

\- Sim, eu aceito. – disse, dando o sorriso mais sincero em toda a minha vida, encostando nossas testas. – Amo você.

Hashi sorriu largo, e, pegou a pequena caixa de minha mão, retirando a aliança correspondente a mim. Segurou gentilmente minha mão direita, e, começou a deslizar o anel frio em meu dedo anelar direito, depositando um beijo cálido sobre o metal.

\- Então, agora você é oficialmente meu noivo.

Do mesmo modo, retirei o anel da caixinha, pegando sua mão direita e deslizando o anel em seu dedo anelar, depositando um selinho tímido ali.

-Sim, agora somos oficialmente noivos. – disse, dando um selinho em seus lábios – Te amo tanto, Hashi.

\- Não tanto quanto eu, Mada.

Ele sorriu largo, me trazendo para seu peito, abraçando-me bem forte. Ficamos assim, enquanto eu escutava as batidas tranquilas de seu coração, ele acariciava meus cabelos e costas até pegarmos no sono.

Este natal definitivamente foi o melhor e mais alegre que pude ter em toda a minha vida. Estava ao lado da pessoa a qual amava e me correspondia reciprocamente. O medo de me relacionar finalmente havia se dissipado totalmente e, agora, poderia viver esse amor com toda a intensidade que merecia ser vivido. Não importa o que viesse de agora em diante, carreira, falta de tempo, seja o que for, agora tenho certeza que nossos laços jamais poderão ser desfeitos.

Ao lado de Hashirama, sei que posso enfrentar qualquer coisa.

 ** _I lose control because of you babe_**

 ** _I lose control when you look at me like this_**

 ** _There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight_**

 ** _I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door_**

 ** _To a new exciting life_**

 ** _You and I just have a dream_**

 ** _To find our love a place_**

 ** _where we can hide away_**

 ** _You and I were just made_**

 ** _To love each other now, forever and a day_**


	3. Chapter 3

Se fosse resumir o ano que passou em uma palavra, poderia dizer que foi "inacreditável". Tantas coisas aconteceram que mal dava para acreditar que foi verdade.

Nossa banda finalmente conseguiu um contrato com a gravadora, conseguimos fazer o single music, apesar de ter saído apenas no início desse ano; nossa música ficou tocando na rádio por semanas.

Madara e Hashirama irão se casar...

Essa com certeza foi a parte mais inacreditável de todas. Mesmo sabendo que esses dois eram loucos um pelo outro, nunca cogitei que Hashirama seria apressado o suficiente para colocar uma algema no dedo do meu irmão. Depois de todos esses anos de enrolação nesse "pega-não-pega", finalmente eles se resolveram.

Claro que a notícia pegou todos de surpresa e teve uma repercussão enorme, afinal, agora meu irmão era uma figura pública. Apesar de terem tentando esconder os fatos, não conseguiram negar por muito tempo o que a mídia já vinha suspeitando. No fim das contas, foi melhor assim. Ao menos o assédio se tornou menor, principalmente da ala feminina.

Mulheres eram mesmo problemáticas.

E, para completar, tivemos o melhor natal em todos esses anos. Finalmente, Tobirama e eu conseguimos passar nosso primeiro final de ano juntos.

Na verdade, incrível mesmo era estarmos juntos por tanto tempo, mesmo sendo bem diferentes. Até hoje me pergunto o que eu vi nesse babaca, metido e arrogante, mas, que ainda assim, amo muito. Tobirama sempre foi o tipo popular, inteligente, fazia – na verdade ainda faz – bastante sucesso com a mulherada. Resumindo, um grande idiota.

Idiota porque fazia questão de passar isso na cara dos demais todos os dias, durante o período em que estudávamos juntos. Na verdade, quando o vi pela primeira vez, confesso que o achei bem interessante por seu estilo peculiar. Porém, a medida em que o conheci melhor, cheguei à conclusão óbvia: Babaca.

E, para piorar as coisas, ele parecia sempre estar de marcação com minha cara, fazendo suas idiotices para tentar chamar atenção de alguma forma e me deixar irritado. Mesmo o meu autocontrole sendo excelente, o filho da puta conseguia me tirar do sério.

Houve um tempo que só de olhar para ele era irritante. No fundo, eu sabia muito bem do que se tratava toda essa irritação, mas nunca admitiria a verdade por trás disso, obviamente.

Por um longo período, o evitava de várias maneiras possíveis, desde pegar uma rota diferente para a sala de aula, até mesmo desviar dele, caso nos "esbarrássemos". Apesar de que esses encontros repentinos pareciam mais que ele estava me seguindo.

Ficamos nessa de gato e rato por bastante tempo. O suficiente para, um dia, Tobirama me surpreender num corredor da biblioteca e, sem nenhum aviso, roubar um beijo ali mesmo. Naquele instante, pensei: "Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?". Tentei escapar, ainda que soubesse que era impossível, porque eu também estava envolvido demais para simplesmente me afastar dele. Então, aquele acabou sendo nosso primeiro beijo. Desajeitado, pois eu não esperava aquilo, porém, inesquecível. Afinal, ninguém havia me beijado daquela forma até ele o fazer. E fez da maneira mais categórica o possível. Maldito. Quando me dei conta, estava completamente envolvido. Foi difícil admitir isso, levou um bom tempo.

Depois disso, acabamos nos conhecendo melhor, descobrimos tantos gostos em comum que não tínhamos dúvidas de que precisávamos ficar juntos. E nessa "brincadeira", estamos namorando há quase sete anos. Engraçado como as coisas são. Em um momento, não suportava sequer olhar para a cara dele, e, agora, por uma grande ironia do destino, estamos juntos no meu quarto, trocando carícias após uma seção intensa de sexo. O mundo é bem louco, não é mesmo?

A música nos uniu de uma forma bem inesperada. Tobirama acabou vindo melhor do que esperava com seu talento. Não demorou muito para surgir a ideia de formar nosso grupo. Algo que nasceu de um sonho de adolescente, e que agora se concretizou. Nunca imaginei que um dia estaríamos com composições próprias, ainda mais tocando sem parar em diversas rádios. O clipe teve milhões de visualizações no youtube em apenas uma semana!

Incrível como a internet tem esse poder de levar informações em poucos segundos. O bom disso tudo era termos bastante evento já agendado para esse mês ainda. Essa coisa de fama era algo bem estranho mesmo. Em um piscar de olhos, você se torna conhecido. Não que eu achasse isso ruim, mas, nossa privacidade acabou ficando comprometida com isso. Tobirama e eu decidimos manter nosso namoro em sigilo, não por vergonha, afinal, não era segredo para nenhum dos nossos amigos e parentes que estávamos juntos. A grande questão era a perseguição sofrida. E vimos isso acontecer quando Madara e Hashirama acabaram descobertos pela mídia. Foi uma loucura, e ainda está sendo, porque sempre tem algum intrometido para perturbar a paz deles. Por isso, decidimos que manteríamos isso em off o quanto pudermos. Seria bem ruim ter esse tipo de gente em nossa cola nos enchendo de perguntas inconvenientes.

Tobirama acariciava preguiçosamente meu cabelo e costas, respirando calmamente em sincronia com as batidas de seu coração. Aninhado em seu peito, suspirei devagar, inspirando o cheiro que ele emanava, enquanto fazia um carinho leve em seu peitoral. Ficamos assim por vários minutos. Era realmente ótimo desfrutar desses momentos tranquilos com ele, ainda mais agora que a rotina ficou mais corrida.

Com isso, a mente acabou divagando para o momento em que nos vimos pela primeira vez, até situações completamente inusitadas, como naquele dia em que quase fomos surpreendidos no vestiário da escola. Ou quando transamos pela primeira vez e não sabíamos muito bem o que fazer. A primeira vez em que tocamos num bar estranho cheio de figurões, onde Tobirama quase bateu em um cara maluco que começou a dar em cima de mim. Essa certamente foi a lembrança mais cômica. Uma risada ameaçou escapar, mas consegui me conter a tempo. Ainda com as lembranças, houve um dia em especial que nunca irei esquecer: O dia em que Tobirama finalmente admitiu que me amava. Por incrível que pareça, ele acabou se declarando primeiro.

Era um dia chuvoso, lembro como se fosse ontem. Havíamos acabado de tocar em uma casa de shows – lotada por sinal –, nesse dia, estávamos brigados e quase terminamos o namoro. Motivo da briga: Mulheres, como sempre. Elas sempre apareciam dando em cima dele, sabe-se lá de onde. As vadias pareciam brotar das profundezas do inferno. E ele não conseguia ser grosseiro com elas. Segundo ele, não era do seu feitio destratar uma mulher. Não conseguia entender essa atitude dele, apesar de ele ser frio, ainda as tratava com certa cordialidade. Essas porras só podem ser masoquistas, não pode ser. Ficar se rebaixando para um cara que não dava a mínima – ao menos na minha frente –, era lamentável. Porém, uma em particular sempre o perseguia, e, por causa dessa vadia, acabamos nos desentendendo a ponto de eu querer terminar. Ela parecia ser algum tipo de stalker, porque sempre estava nos lugares aonde iríamos nos apresentar, sempre com a mesma conversinha. Dava até pena de certa forma, no entanto, ela fazia por onde para ter minha total aversão.

Discuti com ele porque, no final de semana anterior, a vaca teve a audácia de beijá-lo, na minha frente! Como se eu não estivesse ali, ignorando totalmente minha presença. E o pior de tudo, foi que o Tobirama sequer conseguiu ser rude com ela. Apenas a afastou com muita delicadeza para o meu gosto – se fosse eu, teria empurrado a vagabunda para bem longe. Naquele instante, o sangue ferveu tanto, mas, a única coisa que fiz foi lançar um olhar fulminante e deixar ele pra trás. Depois desse episódio, ele tentou se explicar, porém, a raiva era grande demais pra conseguir responder qualquer coisa. Ficamos sem conversar durante a semana inteira. Nem compareci aos ensaios para não ter que dar de cara com ele.

Até que, nesse final de semana chuvoso em questão, após nossa apresentação, a vaca veio novamente se engraçando para cima dele. E, como ainda não havíamos conversado, resolvi que terminaria tudo no outro dia. Se ele quisesse, que ficasse com aquela piranha. Mas, para minha surpresa, assim que ela se aproximou, antes que eu pudesse sumir daquele inferno, Tobi segurou meu pulso com força, me puxando para junto dele. A mulher arregalou os olhos de tal forma que pareciam que saltariam das órbitas a qualquer segundo. E, para minha surpresa ainda maior, ele me beijou na frente dela e de um monte de gente que estava ali. Não um selinho, e sim um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Depois disso, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido as palavras que jamais esquecerei:

 _"Amo você, idiota. Então, para com esse ciúme idiota porque isso definitivamente não combina com você."._

Foi então que me dei conta do quão estúpido estava sendo diante daquela situação. Realmente, esse tipo de atitude não combinava comigo. No entanto, aquelas palavras foram um alívio para meu coração, afinal, ele não havia dito isso ainda – ao menos, não nessas circunstâncias –, e, claro que, de certa forma, me deixava inseguro. Tobi era o cara popular com as mulheres, então, ficava com aquela dúvida maldita na cabeça de que, algum dia, ele iria acabar saindo com alguma delas. Depois desse episódio, passei a ter mais confiança nos sentimentos dele. Não que ele demonstrasse qualquer tipo de interesse em outras pessoas. Com o tempo, acabei entendendo que isso fazia parte do que era realmente ser um artista. Tobi sempre fora amadurecido o suficiente para lidar com situações que eu nem mesmo me dava conta. Sempre com a cabeça fria, adepto mais da razão do que emoção. O dia em que ele perdeu a cabeça e quase bateu no tal maluco que deu em cima de mim, nem parecia o mesmo Tobi. Ele se transformou em outra pessoa. Se eu não tivesse segurado ele com todas as minhas forças, certeza de que aquele homem estaria a sete palmos de terra agora. Nunca havia visto o Tobi alterado como naquele dia.

Desde então, ficou ainda mais claro tudo o que ele sentia por mim. E, claro que eu não perdi a oportunidade de repetir as mesmas palavras – quase todas –, que ele me disse quando me beijou na frente da stalker.

O riso dessa vez acabou vindo espontaneamente. Tobi parou imediatamente o carinho que estava fazendo e ergueu um pouco o tronco para me encarar.

\- Posso saber qual o motivo da graça? – questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Nada demais. Só lembrei de uma coisa sem importância. – disse, tentando conter o riso.

\- Aham, sei. Logo você, o Mr. Freeze. – ele se sentou, recostando na cabeceira da cama e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – Agora me diz, qual o motivo dessa risada? Coisa boa não é, certeza.

\- Não é nada demais, sério.

\- Vou fingir que acredito que você não está sendo sarcástico.

\- Nossa, Tobi, que péssima ideia você tem de mim. – fingi indignação, fazendo um bico numa tentativa de convencê-lo da minha suposta "delicadeza".

\- Que isso, eu apenas o conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando você está sendo um puto sarcástico. – ele sorriu de canto e eu não consegui conter o riso diante daquela verdade. Tobi parecia conseguir ler meus pensamentos.

Porém, não entregaria o jogo assim facilmente, então, para fim de conversa, o beijei com fervor. Ele, claro, não resistindo à tentação, retribuiu o beijo, deslizando suas mãos grandes e travessas para minha bunda, apertando com vontade.

Um gemido abafado pelo beijo escapou da minha garganta, então, agarrei seus cabelos, puxando para mais perto, enquanto as mãos de Tobi passeavam por minhas costas, voltando ao traseiro, espalmando com um tapa forte, fazendo o estalo ecoar pelo quarto.

Maldito.

Mas, isso não ficaria assim, com a mão livre, deslizei todo o seu peitoral, chegando à virilha, onde apertei levemente a ereção desperta dele. Com isso, Tobi mordeu meu lábio inferior com força, gemendo deliciado com o simples toque. As coisas estavam esquentando e tudo indicava que teríamos um segundo round.

Teríamos, se não fosse o celular do Tobi tocando o característico toque que identificava a chamada do Hashirama.

Tobi nunca deixava de atendê-lo, não importava a situação. O que era um grande inconveniente, como agora. Rolei o corpo para o lado e ele esticou o braço para buscar o aparelho em cima do criado mudo.

Após trocar algumas palavras com o irmão, Tobi desligou e me encarou um tanto insatisfeito. Conhecia bem aquela expressão, com certeza Hashirama havia pedido para ele ir à empresa. Suspirei, em pleno sinal de derrota, só acenando positivamente e ele se levantou rapidamente, catando as peças de roupa espalhadas de qualquer jeito pelo quarto e as vestindo de forma bem desajeitada. Aquilo era um misto de sexy e cômico ao mesmo tempo. Sexy porque o corpo dele era o pecado em forma de homem, ainda mais com aquela tatuagem da Zelda praticamente fechando o braço esquerdo, e a do Asura¹ que eu particularmente adorava naquelas costas bem trabalhada. Dois dos jogos favoritos dele, contrastando cores vívidas naquela pele branca. Parecia uma tela de tão perfeita. Assim que ele vestiu a camisa, pude pensar com clareza e consegui formular algo.

\- O que o Hashirama queria?

\- Ele pediu para eu passar lá na empresa para assinarmos alguns papéis referentes a um novo contrato de serviço. Todos os sócios precisam assinar. – Ele se virou e veio em minha direção, depositando um selinho em meus lábios. – É coisa rápida. Depois a gente termina o que começamos. – Sorriu de canto, dando um tapa forte na minha coxa. – Mal posso esperar.

\- Tarado. – "protestei", rindo alto daquela sentença.

\- Quem mandou ser gostoso? Agora aguenta. – Pegou minha mão, deslizando-a por aqueles músculos trincados de sua barriga, parando em cima do volume por baixo da calça. – Sentiu? Doidinho pra entrar nessa sua bunda gostosa.

Sorri largo, dando um aperto nada delicado naquela ereção. Aproximei o rosto e passei lentamente a língua por cima do tecido.

\- Mal posso esperar. – Repeti suas palavras da forma mais ousada que pude.

\- Maldito, me aguarde. Mais tarde vou te foder até não aguentar mais e ficar sem voz de tanto gemer. – Depois dessa "ameaça", ele se afastou e deixou o quarto.

Eu realmente adorava quando ele falava assim. Porque sempre que dizia essas coisas, podia sentir claramente os seus sentimentos por mim. Um sentimento intenso que chegava a ser quase palpável.

Com muita dificuldade, levantei da cama, seguindo diretamente para o banheiro. Precisava resolver um grande problema que aquele puto havia deixado entre minhas pernas. Assim que adentrei, pude ver várias marcas roxas espalhadas pelo pescoço, ombros, peitoral. Aquele filho da puta fazia questão de marcar território, e eu, claro, não deixaria por menos também. Entretanto, ver essas marcas trazia uma certeza de que eu era bem amado pelo Tobi. E essa sensação fazia meu dia e minha vida bem melhor.

Depois do banho, aproveitei para tirar algumas notas no violão, enquanto esperava o Mada retornar. Ele ficou alguns dias fora resolvendo coisas da empresa do papai e voltará hoje à tarde. O tempo estava bem frio com muita neve. Tudo lá fora se encontrava branco e, só de cogitar por os pés fora de casa, sentia calafrios. Com Tobi aqui parecia mais quente, confortável. Peguei uma xícara de café, acendi um cigarro e sentei no tapete junto com o violão. Enquanto tragava a fumaça, algumas notas foram surgindo e, logo uma música se formou, assim como as memórias da primeira vez que peguei nesse instrumento para treinar. Naquela época, parecia algo bem difícil de fazer sair algum som legal, contudo, agora, parecia espontâneo, como se meus dedos tivessem vida própria.

Com isso, a tarde praticamente voou, bem como esses dias. O ano mal havia começado e o mês já está indo embora. O ponto positivo nisso tudo era estarmos avançando cada vez mais rápido com as músicas. E, ao mesmo tempo, muito estressante lidar com prazos muito curtos. Nunca fui muito adepto a esse tipo de pressão. Ainda bem que o Tobi sempre conseguiu lidar com coisas assim, talvez pelo costume, ou, por ser alguém bastante racional. Essa certamente era uma característica que eu admirava muito nele.

No final da tarde, já estava deitado de qualquer jeito no tapete, jogando Final Fantasy sem muito interesse, apenas para matar o tédio. Quando ouvi o barulho das chaves na fechadura, indicando que o Mada havia chegado, aquela sensação entediante finalmente se dissipou. Afinal, ficar sozinho não era algo muito agradável. Apesar de o Tobi sempre vir fazer companhia, ele não podia ficar por um período integral. E ter o Mada de volta era realmente reconfortante.

Assim que ele apareceu na sala, levantei bem rápido para lhe dar um abraço bem apertado.

\- Bem vindo de volta, Mada. Senti sua falta.

\- Percebe-se, olha só pra você, está horrível. – ele bagunçou meu cabelo numa carícia, rindo de canto. Provavelmente estava rindo da minha cara de zumbi. De fato, quando ele passava alguns dias fora de casa, não conseguia comer ou dormir direito. Já me peguei pensando em como será quando ele se casar com o Hashirama. Estarei literalmente fodido.

\- Como foi as coisas? – desfiz o abraço e o encarei um pouco preocupado. Mada sempre voltava bem estressado dessas idas à empresa do papai.

\- Dessa vez, por incrível que pareça, foi mais tranquilo e o Tajima não torrou minha paciência. Talvez ele tenha se dado conta do estresse que tem sido esses dias com a gravadora.

O motivo pelo qual ele chamava nosso pai pelo nome devido ao fato de que ele sempre tratava nossa mãe com certa frieza. E o Mada nunca conseguiu admitir esse tipo de atitude dele para com a mamãe. E ficou pior quando ela faleceu. Como eu era muito novo, não conseguia entender muito bem essa relação estranha deles. Depois da morte da mamãe, o papai mudou bastante, foi como se tivesse levado um choque da realidade. Bem que dizem que as pessoas só dão valor quando perdem. Porém, isso ficou bem marcado no meu irmão. Ele nunca mais conseguiu ter uma boa relação com o papai, apesar de respeitá-lo e trata-lo de maneira bem cordial, até demais. Isso parecia aquelas relações de negócios.

\- Que ótimo. Bom, agora você precisa de descanso. Depois, podemos pedir algo para comer, lá fora não está um tempo legal para sair. – Quebrando o silêncio momentâneo, comecei a empurrá-lo para o seu quarto para que tomasse um banho e descansasse um pouco.

\- Realmente, lá fora está congelando.

Ele seguiu pelo corredor, mas parou quando o seu celular tocou, provavelmente deveria ser o Hashirama.

\- Sim, cheguei bem, Hashi. – Pude ouvir ao longe antes dele entrar no quarto.

Cara, se eles estão assim antes mesmo de casarem, nem quero imaginar o quão grudentos eles ficarão depois do sim. Mesmo assim, me sinto feliz por ver meu irmão feliz e sendo muito cuidado pelo Hashirama. Totalmente o oposto da relação abusiva – e destrutiva – que o Mada mantinha com o Obito em outros tempos. Apesar de ele ser nosso primo próximo, precisava admitir que Obito era muito sem noção. Ainda bem que as coisas não acabaram piores ou nem sei o que eu faria se aquele maluco fizesse algo com o Mada.

Desde o momento em que ele e o Hashirama se tornaram mais próximos, pressenti que eles simplesmente pareciam ter nascido um para o outro. Mesmo com as divergências, os dois combinavam muito bem. Até hoje não conseguia entender o porquê de eles terem demorado tanto para se acertarem. Ao menos, a relação acabou indo mais rápido do que eu e o Tobi pensávamos. Achávamos que eles demorariam um bom tempo para decidirem dar esse passo. Que bom que nos enganamos quanto a isso e o Hashirama foi mais esperto do que imaginei. Porque, se dependesse do Mada, com certeza essa enrolação iria longe.

A noite chegou depressa, então, depois de descansado, resolvemos pedir algo, já que a neve caía impetuosamente. Fizemos os pedidos, optando pelo nabe², para esquentar a noite congelante junto com um bom saquê.

Estávamos de volta à nossa rotina de sempre, jantando juntos, conversando sobre a banda, as músicas, as visualizações do clipe no youtube. Ter o Mada de volta trazia uma sensação reconfortante de alegria, principalmente em vê-lo mais feliz, sorrindo mais do que de costume. A leveza em suas palavras, atitudes, aos poucos, Mada havia se transformado. Mesmo eu o conhecendo a vida inteira, essa era a primeira vez que via ele dessa forma. O que o amor não faz com as pessoas.

O bom era que essa mudança foi muito positiva, e, apesar de não ser plenamente visível para quem não o conhece, para mim, foi algo surpreendente. Por mais que o Mada ainda mantivesse a pose de durão, podia ver claramente através de sua máscara. Afinal, que tipo de Uchiha eu seria se não soubesse desses "macetes" que utilizamos tão bem quando se trata em esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos?

E, assim como eu sei muito bem sobre, o Mada não fica atrás. Aliás, foi ele quem praticamente esfregou na minha cara o que eu sentia pelo Tobi. Sim, ele fez isso. O Mada, em quesito orgulho, consegue ser pior do eu. Mas, numa coisa ele estava certo naquela época: era melhor admitir logo do que ficar me martirizando. E quem melhor do que ele pra dizer essas verdades?

Por mais que eu tentasse esconder, o Mada sempre estava a vários passos a minha frente. E, claro que ele percebeu logo de cara quando comecei a me interessar pelo Tobi. Ele me aconselhou diversas vezes, ainda que eu jurasse de pés juntos que não sentia nada. Depois do episódio do beijo na biblioteca, a expressão vitoriosa no rosto do Mada de "eu te disse" fez meu orgulho ser esmagado completamente.

Agora, seja por pura ironia do destino ou coincidência, pude fazer a mesma expressão vitoriosa quando ele chegou junto com o Hashirama na manhã seguinte a casa do Tobi depois de comemorarmos o aniversário do meu querido cunhadinho. Consegui sentir exatamente o gostinho da vitória em ver que estava totalmente certo quanto aos dois pombinhos.

E esse gostinho se estendeu depois da notícia de que eles iriam se casar.

Pensando bem, eu nunca havia parado para imaginar isso acontecendo comigo e o Tobi. Apesar de estarmos tanto tempo juntos, não via essa necessidade ainda. Por mim, estávamos muito bem desse jeito. Até porque, agora, as coisas para nós seriam mais complicadas. Apesar de não ser uma má ideia.

 **I.U. ○ T.S.**

O dia acordou um pouco mais claro, não estava nevando tanto quanto a noite. O alerta de mensagem ecoou pelo quarto; ainda sonolento estendi a mão, pegando o celular em cima da cômoda. A claridade da tela quase me cegou.

\- Merda, preciso diminuir o brilho disso. – Resmunguei, agora com a visão melhor acomodada, consegui ver as horas: 09h em ponto.

Um pouco cedo, ainda mais para aquela manhã fria, porém, a mensagem do whatsapp chamou a atenção: Era Sasuke.

O que ele queria a essa hora?

Desbloqueei a tela para ver do que se tratava.

 _"Izu, quero que venha à livraria comigo, preciso comprar alguns livros e não queria ir sozinho."._

Cara, só meu primo para fazer um pedido desses em plena manhã de segunda, num frio do caralho.

Comecei a digitar a mensagem, sem pensar muito sobre o que estava escrevendo.

 _"E o Naruto? Ele não pode ir com você?"_

A resposta veio imediatamente.

 _"Naruto teve que sair com os pais dele, não vai poder. Mas, tudo bem se você não quiser ir..."._

Suspirei, derrotado com aquilo. Sasuke, além de primo, era quase um irmão. Crescemos praticamente juntos. Claro que não iria negar qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse.

Respondi prontamente seu pedido, ainda que a vontade de sair fosse zero.

 _"Por mim, tudo bem. Que horas nos encontraremos?"_

 _"Às 15h está bom?"_

 _"Ok, passo aí para te buscar."._

 _"Combinado."._

Joguei o celular de qualquer jeito em cima do colchão, espreguiçando o corpo. Aquele frio não era nada convidativo para sair ou fazer qualquer outra, senão ficar embernando feito urso dentro de casa. Olhei para o teto branco, imaginando que o Tobi a essa hora já estaria acordado, então, peguei o celular novamente, comecei a digitar uma mensagem.

 _"Bom dia. Dormiu bem?"_

Travei a tela do aparelho e o deixei de lado. Meu corpo apenas queria continuar imóvel, encolhido debaixo do edredom. Então, o celular vibrou.

 _"Bom dia. Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Teria dormido melhor se tivéssemos terminado o que iniciamos ontem pela manhã."._

Deixei uma risada baixa escapar.

 _"Você sabe que não ia rolar por causa do Mada, idiota."._

Ele digitou rapidamente a resposta.

 _"Madara é um empata foda do caralho."._

Como pode falar assim do meu irmão?

 _"Se continuar dizendo isso, mesmo que de brincadeira, vou te dar block, porra."._

Ele sabia muito bem que eu faria isso sem nenhum peso na consciência. Tratou de digitar uma resposta bem rápido.

" _Ok, ok, parei. Nos veremos mais tarde?"_

 _"Que horas?"_

 _"Às 20h, tá bom?"_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Passo aí então. É bom que aproveito para conversarmos junto com o Madara sobre a nova música."._

 _"Estarei esperando... Preciso mesmo de você aqui para me esquentar."._

 _"Opa, no que depender de mim, você não vai sentir frio nenhum, hehe."._

 _"Aff, até mais."._

 _"Até."_

As horas praticamente voaram e eu finalmente consegui tomar coragem para levantar da cama.

O período da manhã acabou sendo para resolver alguns assuntos com o Mada junto ao nosso empresário. Acertamos algumas coisas para a agenda do próximo evento em que estaríamos nos apresentando, e, conversamos sobre outras possibilidades de shows. Apesar de eu achar que seria melhor se Tobi e Kawarama estivessem aqui com a gente, no final, resolvemos boa parte das questões e eles certamente não iriam se opor, afinal, já havíamos conversado sobre isso anteriormente, e, com alguns conselhos do Hashirama, conseguimos lidar bem com a situação.

A tarde chegou rápido, estava quase na hora de encontrar o Sasuke. Depois de me aprontar, peguei as chaves do carro com o Mada. Para minha sorte, o tempo estava mais limpo e não nevava. As ruas, ainda com resquícios de neve do dia anterior, se encontravam limpas o suficiente para os pneus não derraparem. Não demorou muito o trajeto até a casa do Sasuke. Ainda bem que ele é sempre muito pontual e, quando cheguei, já estava me esperando na portaria do edifício, devidamente preparado para sair.

O trânsito estava bem tranquilo pelo horário, então, chegamos em poucos minutos à tal livraria. Talvez aproveitasse para comprar algum livro para o próximo semestre também, faltavam apenas duas semanas mesmo. Até que a ideia do Sasuke acabou sendo uma boa deixa para colocar esses materiais em dia. Aliás, a faculdade agora não era uma das minhas maiores preocupações. Não depois de todo esse ocorrido com a banda. E ter que lidar com os colegas de classe importunando com perguntas não era nada legal. Ainda bem que esse será o último ano, depois disso, adeus. Só estava fazendo esse curso por muita insistência do papai. Ciência da computação não era algo tão agradável à primeira vista, apesar de ter se tornado um curso muito útil por ter aprendido coisas sobre softwares. Para esse semestre, precisaria de livros sobre computação distribuída e teoria da computação, além de algum que seja mais aprofundado em inteligência artificial, tema do TCC.

-Sasuke, vou dar uma olhada em alguns livros naquela prateleira ao fundo. Acabei me dando conta que preciso comprar livros para esse semestre também.

\- Certo, nos encontramos na fila do caixa então. – Ele parou próximo as prateleiras de biologia, e eu continuei andando pelo corredor extenso, parando em frente as fileiras direcionadas para computação, física e química.

Depois, acho que não seria uma má ideia pararmos num manga kissa³ aqui perto. Após ver tudo o que eu precisava, segui para a fila do caixa, onde Sasuke já estava pagando suas compras. O outro caixa não demorou muito para desocupar e me atender prontamente.

\- O que acha de pararmos no manga kissa para vermos algumas revistas e conversamos um pouco? – Sugeri, assim que saímos da loja.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. – Ele deu de ombros e seguimos para o outro lado da rua, atravessando na faixa.

Havia muitas revistas, mangás de vários gêneros, mas, seguimos direto para o café, que estava um pouco vazio, para nossa sorte. Definitivamente, lugares lotados somente em apresentações mesmo; fora isso, os lugares mais sossegados eram bem melhores. Nos sentamos numa mesa próxima a vitrine da loja, fizemos os pedidos. Enquanto esperávamos, Sasuke comentou algumas coisas relacionadas ao curso dele e aos livros que comprou. Depois que os pedidos chegaram, entramos no assunto sobre a banda.

\- Então, Izuna, como está sendo lidar com esses prazos curtíssimos para gravar novas músicas? – Ele pegou a xícara de café, dando uma bebericada – Aliás, parabéns, a música nova ficou ótima. Gostei bastante da letra e dos arranjos. Expressou muito bem a energia que vocês sempre passam nas apresentações.

\- Obrigado. Acho que isso não seria possível se não fosse o trabalho em conjunto e o apoio de todos vocês.

\- Você está sendo um pouco modesto, não acha? É isso mesmo? Izuna Uchiha sendo modesto? Achei que não viveria para ver isso acontecer. – Sasuke riu baixinho, e eu pisei de leve em seu pé, fazendo-o se recompor.

\- Como sempre, fazendo suas piadinhas sarcásticas. – Comentei e ele precisou conter o riso, colocando o dorso da mão sobre a boca.

\- E como o Madara está lidando com isso de noivado? Eu quase não acreditei quando você me contou. Se não visse a aliança, que mais parece uma algema, pensaria que era algum tipo de pegadinha. – Ele parou por um momento, pensativo. Depois de mais um gole de café, tornou a falar. – Hashirama foi bem rápido quanto a isso. Não acha que ele se precipitou demais?

\- Até o momento, ele tem sido paciente com isso, por incrível que pareça. – Acabei com o café e retirei o maço de cigarros do bolso. Café sempre pede um pouco nicotina, impressionante. – E o Hashirama é advogado, então, a mídia não tem sido muito ofensiva, apesar de aparecer um ou outro para importunar com perguntas incômodas. Mesmo assim, não chega a atrapalhar a vida pessoal deles. E não acho que eles foram precipitados, afinal, estão há mais de seis anos nessa ladainha. Demoraram muito até para se resolverem.

\- Pensando por esse lado, é verdade mesmo. Não sei como eles conseguiram ficar tanto tempo nessa friendzone. Se bem que eu não posso falar muita coisa sobre. – Sasuke riu do próprio comentário, o que me fez rir junto. Ele e o Naruto também passaram por algo semelhante ao caso do Mada com o Hashirama.

Olhei para o relógio digital na parede próxima ao balcão da cafeteria, vendo que as horas simplesmente voaram!

\- Preciso fumar, podemos ir agora?

\- Claro, também estou afim de um cigarro. – Ele se levantou e eu o acompanhei, seguindo direto para o balcão para pagar a conta.

Quando estávamos saindo da loja, uma cena no outro lado da rua chamou a atenção do Sasuke, fazendo-o cutucar meu braço de leve.

\- Aquele não é o Tobirama? – fez sinal com a cabeça, indicando duas pessoas andando de braços entrelaçados. Reconheci prontamente a cabeleira branca do Tobi.

Espera... Aquela mulher... Eu conheço ela!

Era a secretária do Hashirama, a Mito?

Mas que porra era essa que estava acontecendo aqui?

Muitas coisas se passaram em minha cabeça em segundos, porém, uma única pergunta ecoava, se sobressaindo entre os demais pensamentos:

Ele estava me traindo?

Aquele maldito estava me traindo na maior cara de pau, ainda mais com a ex do Hashirama?

Como assim?

Não sei o que aconteceu ou que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas, seria sempre grato ao Sasuke por ter segurado meu braço com certa firmeza.

\- Izu, acalme-se. – Sua voz em estado de alerta me fez despertar da momentânea confusão que havia se instalado dentro de mim. – Melhor irmos embora, depois você conversa com ele. Um escândalo agora não seria nada bom para a carreira de vocês.

Ainda com meu braço seguro, suspirei profundamente, soltando o ar devagar. Realmente, se não fosse a sensatez do meu primo, teria feito uma besteira. Quando Sasuke percebeu que eu havia me acalmado, soltou o aperto, mas manteve sua mão apoiada em meu braço.

\- Entendo que a situação é muito ruim, mas você precisa pensar naquilo que tanto lutou para conseguir.

\- Tem razão, melhor irmos embora. – Olhei mais uma vez os dois quase sumindo na esquina do outro lado rua. Ao menos, pareciam não ter percebido a gente aqui.

Reuni todo o autocontrole que consegui para dar os primeiros e atravessar a rua. Seguimos em completo silêncio para o estacionamento até chegarmos à vaga onde o carro estava. Um pouco mais calmo, consegui pensar com clareza sobre o ocorrido. Parecia até mentira tudo aquilo, no entanto, as coisas pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente. Tobirama sempre foi o cara popular com as mulheres, e, mesmo depois de começarmos a namorar, ele nunca as afastou totalmente de si. Pensando por esse lado, fazia muito sentido. Ele tinha mesmo essa questão da bissexualidade, o que nunca foi um incômodo para mim, de fato. Contanto que ele estivesse somente comigo, isso realmente não importava.

Agora, as coisas começaram a esclarecer. Mas, logo a Mito. Por que logo aquela mulher?

Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta para toda essa confusão em minha mente.

Nem percebi o quão rápido chegamos ao prédio do Sasuke.

\- Não quer entrar para conversarmos melhor sobre isso? – ele sugeriu e eu apenas neguei. Não estava com cabeça para conversar no momento. Só queria ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos.

\- Vou ficar bem.

\- Tem certeza? – Sasuke questionou, não muito convencido da minha resposta.

\- Tenho.

Ele me encarou, ainda desconfiado, porém, não fez menção em continuar insistindo.

\- Qualquer coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo. – Por fim, ele apoiou a mão em meu ombro, dando um leve aperto e eu assenti, dando a partida.

\- Obrigado.

Depois disso, não vi mais nada além da pista à minha frente. Tudo o que eu queria era chegar logo em casa e me trancar no quarto.

Assim que cheguei em casa, Mada, que estava sentado afinando a guitarra, percebeu o clima pesado quando bati a porta com certa força e me encarou com seu semblante preocupado.

\- O que aconteceu, Izu? Você tá com uma cara...

\- Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã? Agora só quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

Mesmo preocupado, ele não questionou mais nada. Ele, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, me conhecia muito bem para saber que eu precisava desse tempo sozinho para organizar as ideias. Entrei no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim e segui para a cama, me jogando de qualquer jeito em cima dela. Peguei o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro no bolso, acendendo um, puxando a fumaça para os pulmões, soltando-a lentamente. Peguei os fones de ouvido em cima do criado mudo, o conectando no celular. Encaixei os fones no ouvido, escolhendo o modo "aleatório" da playlist. Para minha sorte, havia muita música baixada para ouvir e isso faria com que não precisasse me preocupar de terminar muito rápido. Dando um longo trago, dei o play; logo, a música começou a ecoar para dentro da minha cabeça.

Tudo agora parecia uma grande mentira. Todos aqueles gestos, as declarações, os momentos que passamos juntos. Queria apenas ligar um grande "foda-se" para tudo isso. Deletar, como fazia com os softwares na computação. Seria tão simples se fosse assim. Se pudesse dar o reset e fazer uma limpeza geral. Uma pena as coisas não funcionarem dessa forma como nos computadores.

 _Always somewhere_

 _Miss you where I've been_

 _I'll be back to love you again_

O barulho de mensagem no whatsapp ecoou, interrompendo por uns segundos a música. Olhei rapidamente a pré-visualização: Tobirama.

Nem me dei o trabalho de abrir a mensagem. Não queria; aliás, não poderia conversar com ele agora. Minha mente estava um turbilhão confuso de emoções que variavam de raiva a uma sensação de vazio terrível. Minutos depois, mais uma mensagem. Depois outra e mais outra. Até que ele resolveu ligar. Suspirei, derrotado. Infelizmente, não poderia usufruir da música sem ser incomodado, então, fiz o que deveria ter feito desde o começo e desliguei o telefone. Pelo visto, a noite seria longa, silenciosa e malditamente dolorosa.

Não sei se isso seria um bom ou mau sinal, mas, em nenhum momento, senti a necessidade de chorar. Espero que isso continue assim até conseguir resolver tudo isso de uma vez por todas. Seria muito deprimente ficar choramingando pelos cantos por alguém que não merecia nada além do desprezo no momento. E, mesmo se eu quisesse chorar, não daria tempo. Precisava pensar no que fazer para terminar com o Tobirama e ainda tentar continuar sendo "amigo" pelo bem da banda. Afinal, não dava para simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto depois de todos os esforços para chegar onde estamos. E não seria isso que impediria. Ele teria de se contentar com a amizade, que já estaria de bom tamanho. Porque, sinceramente, depois dessa, não conseguira manter nada além de uma amizade com ele. E isso porque, levando em consideração todos esses anos em busca do sonho de seguir uma carreira, acabar com tudo agora seria um imenso desperdício de tempo. Enfim, precisava pensar em como diria isso a ele.

Apaguei a bituca no cinzeiro em cima do criado mudo, voltando a fechar os olhos. E, por incrível que pareça, pensar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo fez o sono chegar mais depressa do que eu imaginava.

 **I.U. ○ T.S.**

A manhã parecia bem nublada. Pisquei, tentando acomodar à claridade, apesar de não estar um tempo limpo. Então, pude ver pela pequena fresta da janela a neve caindo novamente. Suspirei aliviado, agradecendo por estar nevando e, com isso, a possibilidade de o Tobirama aparecer seria quase nula.

Não estava com um pingo de coragem de levantar, ainda mais com o tempo congelando lá fora. Fiquei deitado por mais um tempo, ainda perdido em vários pensamentos, tentando colocá-los em ordem. Precisava conversar com o Mada sobre essa situação, não dava para simplesmente ignorá-lo o dia todo. Então, decidido a expor tudo, levantei, seguindo para o banheiro. Após lavar o rosto e ajeitar o cabelo de qualquer jeito num rabo de cavalo, fui para a cozinha, onde o Mada estava sentado à mesa bebendo café, enquanto lia alguma coisa no celular.

\- Bom dia. – Parei na porta, chamando sua atenção.

\- Bom dia. – Mada me encarou preocupado, com cara de quem faria um monte de perguntas. Porém, eu seria mais rápido e acabaria com esse clima estranho de uma vez por todas. Andei alguns passos até chegar à mesa, puxei a cadeira e me sentei, ficando de frente a ele.

\- Precisamos conversar.

\- Percebi isso. – Ele pegou a jarra da cafeteira do suporte, serviu um pouco mais de café em sua xícara e a estendeu em minha direção – Café?

\- Sim. – peguei uma xícara e ele serviu até encher. Após beber um bom gole, nos encaramos por alguns segundos em completo silêncio. Ele, esperando eu começar a falar, colocou o celular em cima da mesa e cruzou os braços. – Mada, o que você faria se descobrisse que o Hashirama estivesse te traindo?

A pergunta foi tão retórica que ele ficou boquiaberto por um instante.

\- Terminaria com ele. – Começou, a expressão suavizada, tranquila até demais para ele; contudo, mudou para um riso sarcástico – Não sem antes cortar as bolas dele. – Pegou a faquinha de serra ao lado do prato, segurando-a com aqueles personagens de filme de serial killer. Não resisti em deixar escapar uma risada genuinamente divertida, e ele riu junto. – Então, o que tá pegando contigo e o Tobirama? Ele ligou ontem perguntando por que você não atendia o seu celular, que vocês haviam marcado de se encontrarem. Eu não disse nada sobre seu estado de quem queria matar alguém quando chegou, apenas disse que você não estava se sentindo bem e foi dormir depois de ter chegado. Agora, quer me dizer o que está acontecendo exatamente?

Com um suspiro um pouco mais aliviado, agradeci ao meu irmão por ter me ajudado nessa. Ainda bem que o Mada me conhecia bem o suficiente para não incomodar, desde que eu contasse tudo o que estava havendo. E, mesmo se eu quisesse, esconder qualquer coisa dele seria impossível.

\- Ontem, enquanto estava saindo de uma loja com o Sasuke, vi o Tobirama andando do outro lado da rua de braços entrelaçados com a Mito. Você sabe que ele também curtia ficar com mulheres. O que não me conformo é o fato de ele estar namorando comigo e ficar com outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo.

Mada me lançou um olhar surpreso. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se estivesse ponderando o que dizer.

\- Izu, entendo sua ira diante dessa situação. Eu também não ficaria nada contente vendo o Hashi junto daquela mulher. Mas, pense bem, eles estavam apenas de braços dados ou você viu algo mais? Porque não faz muito sentido ele estar saindo com ela, sendo que já teve diversas oportunidades de ficar com mulheres bem mais atraentes. E, em todos esses anos que o conheço, percebi que ele realmente leva a relação de vocês a sério. Se não fosse assim, eu seria o primeiro a discordar desse namoro.

À medida que as palavras do Mada foram devidamente processadas em minha mente, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido, exceto, por um ponto: Tobirama sempre tratava as mulheres que tentavam se aproximar dele com frieza, contudo, ele parecia íntimo até demais com a Mito. Mesmo ela sendo a ex do Hashirama, ainda assim, não era um comportamento comum dele essa aproximação toda. Ao menos, eu nunca havia visto ele assim.

\- Entendo seu ponto vista e conversarei com ele, até porque, isso acabaria envolvendo o grupo. Mas, não posso continuar com isso, irmão. Não consigo suportar essas dúvidas sobre o que ele realmente quer. Convivo com essa incerteza durante anos e não quero mais isso.

\- Minha opinião foi dada. Espero que vocês consigam se resolver, e, não fique preocupado com o rumo que o grupo poderia seguir depois da sua decisão. Não tem que se prender a isso. – Mada se levantou, pôs a mão em meu ombro, dando um leve aperto, demonstrando toda sua empatia. – Sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, certo?

\- Sim, eu sei. Obrigado.

Após ele ter saído, voltei para o quarto em busca do celular. Liguei o aparelho, abrindo o whatsapp em seguida para responder as mensagens do Tobirama.

"Izu, daqui a pouco estou chegando aí.".

"Izu?"

"Tentei ligar, mas seu celular chamou até cair na caixa postal. Depois, estava dando desligado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Liguei para o Madara e ele disse que você não estava se sentindo bem. Me chama quando acordar.".

Com um suspiro pesado, comecei a digitar a resposta, mesmo não tendo nada coerente em mente para justificar essa ausência. E não queria tratar disso por mensagem, então, só escrevi que precisávamos conversar o quanto antes. A resposta dele veio prontamente:

 _"Conversar sobre o que?"_

 _"Você pode vir aqui mais tarde?"_

 _"Claro, que horas?"_

 _"Quando você puder."._

 _"Ok, estarei aí às 17h, pode ser?"_

 _"Ok, vou esperar."._

 _"Até mais tarde então."._

Ainda sem saber muito bem o que fazer, deixei o corpo cair na cama, ainda com o celular em mãos. Precisava pensar em como seria nossa conversa. Ir direto ao ponto, talvez? A questão era como ele reagiria e aceitaria sem criar caso. Estava cansando dessa situação, decidido a colocar um ponto final nessa situação de uma vez por todas.

A tarde parecia se arrastar e a ansiedade estava em um nível quase insuportável. Mada acabou saindo, ficaria fora para que eu e Tobirama pudéssemos conversar. Mesmo dizendo que não precisava se preocupar porque a conversa seria rápida, ele preferiu dar esse espaço, principalmente para que eu refletisse melhor sobre minha decisão. Quando finalmente deu o horário marcado, a ansiedade aumentou mais ainda.

Tobirama chegou uns 10 minutos depois do combinado, e eu não me importei muito com seu atraso porque, na realidade, queria mesmo era que esse momento não chegasse. Assim que abri a porta, ele me abraçou e eu correspondi de maneira mecânica, sem muita emoção. Quando tentou me beijar, não consegui evitar em desviar e o beijo estalou na bochecha. Obviamente ele estranhou e me encarou confuso.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Entre. – Disse, dando espaço para ele, que passou por mim, me encarando com jeito de quem não entendeu nada. Seguimos para a sala, e, assim que nos sentamos, respirei fundo, tentando colocar as ideias em ordem, enquanto ele ainda me encarava, curioso. Ficamos calados por alguns segundos que pareciam uma eternidade, até Tobirama resolver acabar com o silêncio constrangedor.

\- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? Você tá estranho.

\- Vamos direto ao ponto. Eu vi você e a Mito ontem à tarde próximo ao mangá kissa. Não preciso dizer que vocês pareciam íntimos demais. – Por um breve instante, ele se viu surpreso, porém, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, continuei. – Bom, quero apenas dizer que está livre para fazer o que quiser.

Tobirama estreitou o olhar, parecia confuso com tudo aquilo. Ajeitou a postura, até então um pouco largada no sofá para uma postura mais ereta.

\- Espera... Você me viu com a Mito ontem. – Respirou fundo, antes de continuar – Até aí eu entendi, agora, o que você quer dizer com isso de eu estar livre para fazer o que quiser? Tá terminando comigo? É isso?

\- Isso mesmo. Que bom que você entendeu rápido, não preciso explicar mais nada. Acabou. – Fiz menção em levantar, mas ele segurou meu pulso, me fazendo permanecer onde estava.

\- Izu, ficou maluco? – Questionou, ainda segurando meu pulso. Seu olhar agora era mais confuso do que quando chegou – Não estou ficando com a Mito, se é isso que você está pensando. Não tem como. Além de ser a ex do meu irmão, não sinto nenhuma atração por ela. Por que está sendo tão impulsivo, decidindo as coisas assim sem ao menos ouvir o meu lado?

\- Quer saber? Cansei. – Puxei o braço, soltando meu punho do aperto de sua mão. – Esses anos todos aguentando essas vadias atrás de você como se estivessem no cio. Não seria nenhuma surpresa você acabar se envolvendo com alguma delas.

\- Izu, isso não faz sentido algum. Você sabe que eu nunca me envolvi com nenhuma delas.

\- Será mesmo? – Questionei, encarando-o com desconfiança.

\- Você sabe que é verdade, estamos juntos há tanto tempo e ainda não entendeu que eu gosto apenas de você. – ele tentou tocar meu rosto, e eu apenas desviei, virando para o lado – Por que está fazendo isso? Está sendo injusto comigo.

Ainda sem encará-lo, continuei em silêncio para ver se ele entenderia, me deixando em paz de uma vez. Sinceramente, não queria ouvir mais nada. Não poderia ouvir mais. A decisão estava tomada e não queria voltar atrás. Poderia parecer radical de minha parte, porém, a verdade era que essa situação de incerteza estava me desgastando demais. E eu fiquei muito tempo acomodado com isso, achando que iria mudar alguma coisa.

Ele também ficou sem dizer nada por um longo tempo, então, de repente, senti os cabelos de minha nuca sendo puxados, e nossos lábios se selaram. Tentei fugir daquele toque repentino, contudo, Tobirama me envolveu em seus braços, não dando nenhuma chance de escapatória, me prendendo contra o encosto do sofá. Depois disso, não vi mais nada, e, quando dei por mim, já estava correspondendo aquele beijo de maneira desesperada. Agarrei aqueles fios brancos e arrepiados, aumentando ainda mais o contato. As línguas dançando de maneira frenética e, ao mesmo tempo, sincronizada. Ele mordeu e sugou meu lábio inferior, voltando a enterrar sua língua em minha boca. Tobirama sabia como me desarmar apenas com um beijo, e eu me senti um completo imbecil por ceder com tanta facilidade. Então, num impulso, consegui empurrá-lo. Ofegante, tentei dizer algo, mas ele acabou me interrompendo, colocando seu indicador sobre meus lábios.

\- Pra que continuar insistindo que não quer nada comigo se o seu corpo diz o contrário? – Então, ele passou a mão sobre a ereção que estava começando a se formar entre minhas pernas. – Você sabe que te amo, porra. Para de tentar fugir. – Finalizou, tomando novamente meus lábios num beijo desesperado, desejoso.

Suas mãos desceram, chegando até a barra da camisa, adentrando apressadamente para ir de encontro aos mamilos. Apertou a pele sensível ali, iniciando um movimento circular, estimulando até que ficassem bem rígidos. Enquanto isso, sua boca desceu para o meu pescoço, sugando e mordendo com vontade. Beijava com tamanho desejo que não consegui fazer nada além de enfiar as mãos por baixo da jaqueta de couro e arranhar suas costas por cima da camisa. Não vi quando ele conseguiu se encaixar entre minhas pernas, quando percebi, seu quadril já estava se friccionando contra o meu, a ereção dele completamente acesa e pulsando dentro calça jeans. Um gemido abafado escapou de minha garganta com esse contato. Ele havia me desarmado completamente, e, agora, eu estava totalmente entregue.

E as coisas estavam esquentando cada vez mais, contudo, não dava pra fazermos o que estávamos prestes a fazer ali na sala, correndo o risco do Mada chegar a qualquer momento, então, com muita dificuldade, consegui afastar Tobirama.

\- Não podemos fazer isso aqui. – Avisei, ofegante, entre um selinho seguido de outro. – Vamos para o quarto.

Ele assentiu e se levantou depressa, me puxando junto consigo, envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura. Voltou a me beijar, e, assim, entre beijos, mordidas, fizemos o caminho até meu quarto de maneira muito desajeitada. Nem sei como conseguimos chegar lá sem quebrar nada no percurso. Assim que entramos, apenas chutei a porta, que bateu num estrondo.

Entre beijos, amassos, suspiros, Tobirama conseguiu retirar minha camisa com tamanha facilidade que mal vi seus movimentos. E o maldito ainda estava totalmente vestido, mas, não por muito tempo. Segurei a gola da jaqueta, puxando de uma vez para baixo, retirando-a sem muita dificuldade. Ele ajudou bastante retirando a própria camisa, expondo o peitoral delicioso que só ele tem. Agora sim poderia apreciar sem nenhuma moderação. Começando pelo pescoço, descendo até os mamilos, acariciando-os entre os dedos, fazendo-o se arrepiar com o toque frio das minhas mãos. Sem delongas, fui descendo a carícia até chegar ao cós da calça, começando a desabotoar, baixando o zíper devagar enquanto o beijava lentamente. Assim que alcancei o membro pulsante, apertei propositalmente de maneira indelicada, fazendo ele gemer rouco, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

\- Filho da puta. – Disse, ofegante, apertando meu traseiro, seguido de um tapa forte. – Você me deixa louco.

Voltou a me beijar, enquanto as mãos trabalhavam numa masturbação lenta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, precisa, apreciando cada suspiro que ele deixava escapar. Suas mãos percorriam por minhas as costas, bunda de maneira ousada. Sua boca marcava onde podia meu pescoço, ombros e peito, deixando rastros de saliva onde passava. As coisas pareciam estar em meu controle, ao menos, era isso que eu pensava, até ele conseguir se mover e me empurrar para a cama, ficando por cima.

\- Acha mesmo que vou deixar controlar as coisas aqui? – Sorriu bem malicioso, me prendendo contra o colchão com o peso do seu corpo. – Ainda estou irritado com o que você disse minutos atrás, e vou te fazer pagar por isso.

\- É mesmo? – Ri maldosamente, apertando sua ereção com força – E como pretende fazer isso?

\- Você já vai saber.

Ele se ergueu um pouco, levando as mãos até o cós da minha calça, puxando-a de uma vez, junto com a cueca. Ele fitou meu rosto, com aquele sorriso pervertido, enquanto descia traçando beijos quentes pelo meu tórax, abdômen, chegando à virilha. Tocou a glande úmida e pulsante, iniciando um movimento circular com os dedos. Depois disso, começou a passar a língua bem devagar por toda a extensão, repetindo todo o percurso. Quando chegou às bolas, sugou o local, fazendo um novo percurso até o períneo. Para aumentar o contato ali, apoiou minhas pernas em seus ombros, deixando minha bunda mais exposta. Sem nenhuma pressa, circundou a língua naquele ponto já bastante sensível pela excitação, e eu não resisti em deixar o gemido sair sem qualquer pudor. Isso foi o sinal para ele iniciar um ritmo mais frenético, enterrando a língua ali. Tobirama sabia o quanto aquilo me enlouquecia, e não demonstrava qualquer indício de que iria parar. Não até me ver implorando para ser fodido. E ele sabia exatamente meu ponto fraco para isso. Quando que ele falava que me faria pagar, Tobirama conseguia a façanha de me fazer implorar. Chegava a ser vergonhoso o modo como ele sempre me fazia gemer feito uma vagabunda.

Entre gemidos entrecortados, segurei o cabelo dele com força, buscando, de alguma forma, me controlar da sensação prazerosa que estava sentindo. Mas, os espasmos e os arrepios começaram a vir em fortes ondas por todo o meu corpo. Não resistiria por muito tempo se continuasse assim. E ele sabia disso, porém, não perderia a chance de me ver pedindo em alto e bom tom. Então, para provocar ainda mais, introduziu dois dedos de uma vez, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto com a mão livre, agarrou meu membro, iniciando uma masturbação no mesmo ritmo. Dessa vez, foi difícil conter o gemido que saiu mais alto. Esse maldito sabia como estimular e não demoraria a gozar se continuasse assim. Então, reunindo o que me restava de consciência, segurei sua mão em meu pau, parando o movimento.

\- Me fode logo, porra. – A voz saiu mais grave que o normal, fazendo Tobirama sorrir vitorioso. – Você venceu, como sempre.

\- Como é que se pede? Ainda não ouvi a palavra chave. – Voltou a apertar meu pênis, me encarando da maneira mais descarada.

Suspirei, tentando manter o controle pra não socar a cara do desgraçado. Sempre com esse joguinho de manipulação, algo que irritava, ainda que fosse de um jeito muito prazeroso.

\- Porra, só faça de uma vez... Por favor.

\- Gosto assim, de maneira educada. – Riu ainda mais, se posicionando entre minhas pernas – Como quiser. – Voltou a me beijar, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Desceu a mão até o traseiro, desferindo um tapa bem forte, fazendo o estalo ecoar por todo o quarto. – Vou foder essa bunda deliciosa até você não aguentar mais. Nunca deixo de cumprir uma promessa. – Deu outro tapa estalado em minha bunda, apertando-a com vontade.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em protesto, Tobirama ergueu minhas pernas, apoiando-as em seus ombros e pressionou o pau completamente duro em minha entrada, forçando-o para dentro. Senti o meu corpo contrair com a invasão, e ele suspirou, se deleitando com o aperto que recebia enquanto entrava. Assim que penetrou por completo, parou por alguns segundos, voltando a me beijar novamente.

Acariciou meu rosto, cabelos, e, com um selinho estalado, finalizou o beijo, mas não desfez o contato.

\- Você continua tão apertado que mal consigo me aguentar parado. – Mesmo dizendo isso, não fez menção em se mover até que eu consentisse.

\- Está esperando o quê?

Esse era o sinal que ele sempre esperava antes de começar. Por mais que Tobirama não seja o ser mais delicado do mundo, sabia respeitar limites. Então, sem demora, iniciou seus movimentos, se retirando quase por completo, para depois investir com força. Meu corpo arqueou quase que involuntariamente para frente, e eu abracei o seu pescoço, afundando o rosto ali. Ele repetiu o movimento, começando um vai e vem frenético, fazendo com o som de nossos quadris se chocando ecoassem pelo quarto. Com a mão livre, alcançou meu pênis, apertando-o e fazendo movimentos precisos, me estimulando.

Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era gemer o nome dele em seu ouvido, enquanto ele mordia meu ombro com força. As coisas em minha mente simplesmente dissiparam, não conseguia pensar em mais nada além daquele momento com Tobi. Apesar do tempo em que estamos juntos, das inúmeras vezes em que transamos, todas as vezes sempre pareciam únicas. Era um sentimento inexplicável quando nossos corpos se juntavam. Na medida em que os movimentos se intensificavam, os espasmos e arrepios iam e vinham em ondas por todo o corpo, a visão turva, tudo isso em conjunto me faziam sentir coisas que nunca havia sentido por mais ninguém além de Tobi. Não que eu fosse um expert em relação a isso, contudo, era o bastante para saber que não conseguiria sentir isso com outra pessoa senão ele.

Num movimento rápido e preciso, nossos corpos se desconectaram por um breve instante e Tobi mudou a posição; ele se sentou e me puxou para o seu colo. Com isso, agora eu poderia controlar os movimentos da maneira que quisesse. Ele posicionou o membro em minha entrada, e eu comecei a descer devagar, até que estivesse totalmente preenchido. E, apoiando suas mãos em minha cintura, ele me incentivou a começar a cavalgar. Logo, estávamos novamente sincronizados naquele choque frenético entre nossos corpos, enquanto eu rebolava, aprofundando ainda mais a penetração. Não demorou a conseguir atingir o ponto prazeroso dentro de mim. Então, continuei me movendo, acertando repetidas vezes aquele local, nos enlouquecendo por completo.

Nossos gemidos ecoavam, misturando-se à alucinante sensação do orgasmo que estava quase chegando. Mais algumas investidas foram o suficiente para que eu chegasse ao orgasmo, gozando no abdômen dele. Tobi não demorou muito para chegar lá também, me preenchendo logo em seguida.

Ofegantes, ainda abraçados, ele retirou o pênis de dentro de mim, se recostando à cabeceira da cama, me puxando junto. Tobi deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, começando um carinho gostoso no meu cabelo, enquanto nossas respirações iam se acalmando aos poucos.

Naquele momento, tudo o que importava era o som dos corações, que foram se acalmando aos poucos. E toda aquela incerteza de que, em algum momento ele ficaria com outra pessoa sempre ia embora depois do sexo. Porque, era sempre nesse momento que a demonstração dos sentimentos dele ficava mais evidentes e eu me sentia verdadeiramente amado. Nesses momentos, nossa sincronia se tornava maior. Não que o Tobi nunca demonstrasse como se sentia, contudo, era assim que nós compartilhávamos o que sentíamos um pelo outro.

A única coisa que estava realmente incomodando era o fato de ele estar com aquela mulher. Afinal, o que diabos eles faziam ontem e para onde foram?

Queria respostas e, obviamente somente aquela explicação não era o suficiente para que minha mente ficasse em paz. Sei que o momento não seria o mais oportuno para perguntar isso, mas, se não souber o que fato aconteceu ontem, não conseguirei dormir sossegado. Com ele ainda acariciando meu cabelo, me desfiz do abraço por um instante para pegar o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro em cima do criado mudo. Encostei-me à cabeceira ao lado dele, acendendo o cigarro, puxando uma longa tragada. Ele aproveitou para me acompanhar e pegou o cigarro da minha mão. Aproveitei o momento para puxar o assunto.

\- Então, não vai me dizer o que você e aquela mulher estavam fazendo juntos ontem?

Tobi olhou para mim, sorrindo de canto, enquanto puxava outra tragada antes de me devolver o cigarro. Soltou a fumaça bem devagar para o outro, e, assim que voltou o seu olhar em minha direção, levou sua mão a meu rosto, fazendo um carinho.

\- Você vai saber logo. Não seja impaciente. – Sua mão do rosto foi para a minha nuca, puxando-me para um beijo lento. Sugando de leve meu lábio inferior, finalizou o beijo.

Se antes eu me encontrava confuso, com essa resposta, a curiosidade apenas aumentou. E ele sabia que isso acabava comigo, não suportava quando tentava esconder qualquer coisa de mim. Mas, sabia que não adiantaria insistir, afinal, Tobirama quando guardava algum segredo, nada o fazia confessar. Apesar de que, fazer esse tipo de mistério não era muito do feitio dele. Tobi era direto demais para fazer rodeios. Então, a única opção que restava era deixar isso de lado, ou, perguntar a outra fonte. O que me fez pensar em algo.

Se ele realmente estiver falando a verdade sobre não estar ficando com a Mito, ela não teria problema algum em dizer onde eles foram ontem, certo?

O ruim disso era ter de esperar amanhã. Por hora, ficaria na minha para não alarmá-lo.

Apaguei o cigarro no cinzeiro, e ele voltou a me abraçar, distribuindo beijos por meu pescoço, ombros e costas, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse por todo o meu corpo. A excitação dele começou a ficar evidente e, certamente a noite não pararia por aqui. E eu não queria mesmo que terminasse assim. Tobi puxou meu rosto para selar nossos lábios, aproveitando-se da posição para descer sua mão pelo meu tórax, até chegar a virilha, iniciando uma masturbação lenta, em sincronia com o beijo.

Em pouco tempo, já estávamos completamente acesos, nos atracando entre beijos, mordidas, gemidos, e um desejo incontrolável de fazer sexo até nossos corpos não aguentarem mais.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Sem preliminares dessa vez, Tobi se posicionou entre minhas pernas, erguendo-as e as prendendo com seus braços, e, sem nenhum aviso, penetrou com tudo, começando a movimentar o quadril num ritmo frenético. Agarrei os seus cabelos com força e finquei os dentes no ombro dele, numa tentativa desesperada de conter os gemidos. Tentativa completamente falha, pois, em questão de segundos, ele conseguiu atingir o ponto sensível dentro mim, me fazendo gemer alto seu nome. E isso o estimulava a ir mais rápido e fundo, atingindo repetidas vezes aquele ponto.

Nossos corpos se moviam em um sincronismo perfeito, e, desse jeito, o orgasmo não demoraria a chegar. Os gemidos foram se intensificando, enquanto o calor que nos envolvia aumentou de uma forma que fazia a pele queimar. Então, senti o arrepio daquela sensação pré-orgasmo chegar, e os músculos do canal se contraírem, apertando o pênis dele dentro mim. O que acabou fazendo com que Tobi deixasse um gemido mais alto escapar, anunciando que em breve chegaria ao orgasmo também.

Meu corpo foi o primeiro a se entregar aquela sensação e gozar, melando nossos abdomens. Segundos depois, Tobi chegou a seu limite, me preenchendo mais uma vez. Ele deixou seu peso cair sobre meu corpo por um instante. Ofegante, se deixou cair ao meu lado, puxando-me para seu peito, me abraçando. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, aproveitando o momento para que nossas respirações se acalmassem. A sensação relaxante do orgasmo começou a fazer efeito, e o sono veio sem demora. Nem percebi quem apagou primeiro.

 **T.S. ○ I.U.**

Sentindo um aperto quente em volta de minha cintura, seguido de um beijo carinhoso no ombro, ainda sonolento, continuei na mesma posição. Queria dormir mais um pouco, estava me sentindo bem cansado da noite passada. Quando Tobi disse que me comeria até eu não aguentar, levou isso em um sentido muito literal. Mas, sabendo a peste que ele era, sabia que não me deixaria continuar dormindo. E, não demorou muito até que ele começasse a mexer em meu cabelo, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço, enquanto a mão descia pela lateral do corpo, parando no traseiro, onde ele apertou com força.

\- Acorda, vai. – Sussurrou rouco, dando uma leve mordida em minha orelha.

Puta que pariu, ele já estava de pau duro!

\- Me deixa em paz, porra. – Resmunguei em protesto, tapando a cabeça com o edredom.

\- Nunca. – Pude ouvir sua risada e, logo após, senti o ardor do tapa estalado que ele deu na minha bunda.

Dessa vez, ele estava pedindo para levar porrada, e, com um movimento brusco, consegui acertar uma cotovelada na costela dele.

\- É assim? Vai mesmo declarar guerra? – Tobi protestou, começando a morder meu pescoço, ombros, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo meu peito, descendo para a virilha. – Você sabe que isso só vai deixar ainda mais excitado.

Até tentaria protestar, contudo, também estava começando a ficar excitado com seus estímulos. Porém, o barulho da porta de entrada se abrindo foi a minha salvação. Mada havia chegado.

Então, com muita má vontade, Tobi parou o que estava fazendo e eu me levantei rapidamente, seguindo direto para o banheiro. Pude ouvir ele resmungando alguma coisa sobre o Mada sempre chegar na pior hora.

Após o banho e devidamente vestidos, saímos do quarto e seguimos diretamente para a cozinha. Mada estava lá, sentado, mexendo no celular, enquanto bebericava o café. Nesse momento, não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha, porque sabia exatamente o que ele diria ao ver o Tobi ali junto comigo. Foram tantas vezes que isso aconteceu, e, mesmo assim, as coisas nunca mudavam. E ver seu sorriso vitorioso de "eu sabia" era revoltante. Ele sempre tinha razão e isso me frustrava.

\- Bom dia. – O cumprimentei, num tom nem um pouco animado, pois sabia exatamente o que essa expressão de satisfação no rosto dele queria dizer.

\- Bom dia. – Ele sorriu de canto, principalmente quando viu o Tobi logo atrás de mim – Tobirama, você por aqui? – Perguntou, fazendo aquela cara de falsa surpresa. Algo que me irritava muito.

\- Bom dia. E aí, como foi a viagem? – Tobi se assentou, pegando uma xícara e se servindo do café.

\- Foi bem, consegui resolver as coisas por lá sem muitos contratempos.

\- Então, acho que já podemos começar a gravar a próxima música. Vocês acertaram as coisas com o produtor, certo?

\- Sim, estamos vendo de começar na próxima semana.

Aproveitando o clima descontraído entre os dois, me juntei a eles, sentando ao lado do Tobi e me servindo uma xícara café também.

Conversamos por quase 1 hora. Depois disso, Tobi achou melhor ir para casa, já deixando combinado o ensaio para a tarde. Quando Mada e eu nos vimos sozinhos, ele não pode conter a sua curiosidade em perguntar o que havíamos conversado – e, claro, para se divertir as minhas custas – mesmo sabendo exatamente o que havia rolado aqui.

\- E aí, o que aconteceu?

\- Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu aqui, pare de tirar sarro da minha cara.

\- Ah, irmãozinho, qual é. Só conta logo de uma vez que eu estava certo desde o começo. – Mada começou a rir, me deixando ainda mais irritado, contudo, se não admitisse logo, ele ficaria me zoando a semana inteira, no mínimo. Algum dia, ele ainda vai cometer algum deslize com o Hashirama, e, quando esse dia chegar, eu estarei lá para acabar com o orgulho dele.

\- Você estava certo desde o começo. Satisfeito? – Respondi, me dando por vencido, por enquanto.

\- Eu sabia, você sempre volta. Não consegue deixar o Tobirama. – Riu ainda mais, com sua pose vitoriosa – Vocês deveriam casar logo.

\- Olha quem fala, o cara que ficou na friendzone por anos. – O tom totalmente sarcástico não ficou nem um pouco implícito em minha afirmação.

\- Nós demoramos, mas finalmente vamos ficar juntos o resto da vida agora. – Ele rebateu, com seu maior sorriso de vitória, ao ver minha cara emburrada. Mada se levantou, passando por mim e bagunçando meu cabelo com um carinho – Deveriam fazer o mesmo.

Pensando bem, ele poderia estar certo sobre isso, porém, agora, não era momento para nisso, e sim em como descobrir o que Tobirama estava fazendo junto com a Mito no sábado passado.

Fui para o quarto, pegar a carteira e o celular, iria fazer uma visita à empresa dos Senju.

Para não alarmar o Mada, optei em ir de metrô. E o tempo não estava muito bom para dirigir mesmo. Peguei o casaco e as luvas pendurados próximo à porta de entrada e sai, avisando ao meu irmão que não demoraria muito.

O percurso até a empresa não seria demorado, gastaria, no máximo, 40 minutos para chegar. A neve caía lentamente em flocos pequeninos. Tudo estaria num branco quase impecável, se não houvesse tantos prédios e todos aqueles outdoors gigantescos contrastando com a paisagem.

Quando cheguei à empresa, fiquei alguns minutos do lado de fora, pensando em como faria para chegar nela sem chamar a atenção, principalmente do Hashirama. Afinal, ela era a secretária dele e mantinha um contato mais direto. Depois de pensar e não chegar a um plano melhor do que simplesmente ir até ela com alguma desculpa, adentrei o prédio, seguindo até a recepção. Por sorte, a recepcionista me conhecia e, por isso, não precisava de burocracias com identificação. Apesar de ela ter insistido em anunciar que eu estava aqui, fiz questão de dizer que era uma surpresa, apesar que meu objetivo não era ver o Tobi naquele momento. Segui para o elevador, apertei o botão do andar correspondente, e, quando a porta estava prestes a se fechar, para minha surpresa, a Mito apareceu. Segurei o botão que mantinha a porta aberta para que ela pudesse entrar.

Que sorte.

\- Bom dia, Izuna. – Ela sorriu discretamente, dando um breve aceno.

\- Bom dia, Mito.

\- Veio conversar com o Hashirama? – Perguntou, quando se deu conta que o andar escolhido era o mesmo que o dela.

\- Assunto da banda. Algumas coisas sobre o novo contrato. – Respondi enquanto observava os números dos andares passando no display.

\- Ele está numa reunião agora, mas não deve demorar muito. – Afirmou, conferindo as horas em seu relógio de pulso.

\- Sem problemas, eu espero.

Assim que chegamos ao andar, ela ofereceu um café, o que recusei prontamente. O interesse era em saber informações sobre aquele dia. Então, resolvi arriscar e jogar uma indireta. Enquanto ela digitava alguma coisa no computador, me aproximei um pouco mais para não precisar falar muito alto.

\- Tobirama me contou que vocês saíram no sábado para ajudá-lo a comprar uma coisa. Seria essa coisa um presente? – Ela parou o que estava fazendo, e, no mesmo segundo, começou a corar. Então, minhas suspeitas estavam certas? Aquele filho da puta estava me traindo com essa mulherzinha. Respirei fundo, tentando manter o controle para não levantar dali e ir direto naquele desgraçado e acertar um soco na cara dele. E ainda teve a coragem de dizer que não havia nada entre os dois. Os segundos pareceram horas naquele silêncio que se fez, até resolver dizer algo para não assustar ela. – Não precisa esconder, eu já descobri tudo. – Finalizei e ela me encarou surpresa.

\- Então, já que descobriu, não conte nada ao Tobirama, por favor. Ou ele vai pensar que eu contei sobre a surpresa que queria fazer em seu aniversário. – Ela praticamente implorou, e, de repente, uma luz se acendeu e esclareceu as coisas em minha cabeça. Então, era um mal entendido? Suspirei aliviado, um pouco envergonhado por não ter pensado nessa possibilidade. Como fui idiota em não ter imaginado isso antes? Por um momento, precisei engolir todo o orgulho para responder a coitada que ainda me encarava com aquela cara de quem havia falado o que não devia.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, não vou contar nada a ele. – Levantei da cadeira, pegando o celular no bolso fingindo que tinha uma ligação. – Ah, parece que não vou poder esperar o Hashirama. Depois eu converso com ele. Até mais. – Nem olhei para trás, para não deixar transparecer o quão envergonhado estava, apenas apertei o botão do elevador, que abriu logo em seguida. Entrei rapidamente, apertando o botão do térreo.

Era isso, precisava fingir para não estragar a tal surpresa. Mesmo assim, algo ainda intrigava: O que seria o tal presente e, porque logo a Mito para ajudar? Será que o Tobi sempre pedia a ajuda dela para fazer essas coisas? Se fosse, pelo menos ela não tinha mau gosto.

 **I.U. ○ T.S.**

Durante o ensaio, nos concentramos totalmente a ponto de nem termos tempo para conversar muito, ainda mais pelo fato do nosso produtor estar acompanhando tudo bem de perto. Realmente, chegava a ser cansativo essa rotina com alguém em nosso encalço quase que o tempo inteiro. No entanto, essa presença inconveniente veio em boa hora, porque, assim, não precisaria dar muitas explicações ou alguma brecha para perguntar qualquer coisa. E também, foi bom porque estávamos bem cansados ao terminarmos, tanto que eu e o Mada fomos direto para casa. Tobi precisou ficar em casa porque precisaria resolver algumas coisas na empresa no dia seguinte. Para minha sorte, não me deparei com o Hashirama ou ele acabaria entregando que eu estive por lá mais cedo. Depois inventaria qualquer desculpa, obviamente não contaria o real intuito da minha ida à empresa.

No caminho para casa, Mada acabou tocando no assunto sobre o que eu queria fazer no meu aniversário depois da nossa apresentação. Iríamos nos apresentar em uma casa de shows na próxima sexta, por isso a intensidade do ensaio foi maior, também ensaiaríamos amanhã.

Faltava apenas dois dias e não havia nada decido ainda. Pensei um pouco sobre isso, e, cheguei à conclusão de que havia esquecido completamente por causa desse mal entendido com a Mito.

\- Não sei. – Suspirei, enquanto andávamos lado a lado em direção à porta do apartamento. – Acho que estaremos muito cansados para fazer qualquer outra coisa no fim das contas.

\- Podemos ficar por lá mesmo e aproveitar um pouco, se quiser. – Mada pegou as chaves no bolso da jaqueta. – Você quem sabe, o aniversariante pode escolher.

\- Veremos como estará minha disposição na sexta.

Como num relance, a sexta chegou bem depressa. Quase não vi o tempo passar. Só consegui me dar conta disso quando estávamos arrumando os instrumentos. O local da apresentação estava bem cheio para uma noite fria, apesar disso não ser um impedimento para quem gostava de sair à noite. Até porque, a neve havia cessado desde quarta a noite e não voltou até o momento. Um ponto positivo para nós, afinal, o que seria de uma apresentação sem um bom público?

Após tocarmos nosso repertório de oito músicas nossas e mais duas covers, encerramos a noite bem esgotados. Hashirama havia ido nos ver, assim como Sasuke e Naruto, Itachi e Shisui. No fim das contas, Tobi acabou decidindo por nós que ficaríamos e aproveitaríamos a noite. Não discordei porque sabia o que ele pretendia, no entanto, deixaria que fizesse seja o que for que estivesse tramando. Pedimos as bebidas, sentamos numa mesa um pouco mais afastada na área VIP, ficando mais a vontade assim. Enquanto o assunto ia e vinha sobre a apresentação e o casamento do Mada, tudo estava ótimo. Sabia que o momento constrangedor da noite chegaria a qualquer momento. Não sabia lidar muito bem com essas coisas de datas comemorativas, principalmente quando se tratava do meu aniversário, e, só o fato de que alguém começasse a cantarolar parabéns, incitando a todos naquele lugar a fazer o mesmo me deixava nervoso em antecipação.

Entre uma conversa e outra, Tobi sempre arranjava um jeito de provocar, acariciando minha coxa por baixo da mesa. Aquele maldito sempre fazia essas coisas, sabendo o quanto me irritava, e, ao mesmo tempo, excitava. O que me deixava mais puto ainda, porque acabava sempre caindo nesse joguinho de provocações.

As horas acabaram se passando bem mais rápido do que imaginei, e, diferente do que estava pensando, não houve nenhum indício de "surpresa" por parte de ninguém. O que era ótimo, já que não gostava muito dessas coisas embaraçosas. Por volta das 2h da madrugada, Naruto estava falando mais alto que o normal por causa da bebida, e Sasuke tentando fazer ele se aquietar, fracassando na maioria de suas tentativas. Kawarama bêbado era uma coisa irritante e engraçada ao mesmo tempo, principalmente quando se juntava com o Tobi. As coisas ficavam sempre piores quando eles começavam com o stand-up de piadinhas ruins. Mada parecia ter passado de sua cota de bebedeira. Hoje quem estaria na direção seria o Hashirama, por isso ele esteve mais controlado durante a noite. Itachi, o mais centrado de todos, se manteve lúcido, junto com Shishui que também não era de beber até passar dos limites. E eu, como sempre, precisava ficar alerta porque o Tobi sempre passava dos limites e tudo acabava sobrando para mim.

No fim das contas, quem precisou de ajuda para levantar do lugar fui eu. Tobi conseguiu se manter sóbrio, mesmo tendo bebido o suficiente para deixar alguém mais suscetível ao álcool complemente embriagado. Nos despedimos de Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke e Naruto, que acabaram nos acompanhando até o estacionamento, onde nos separamos por causa das vagas estarem em lugares diferentes. Ao chegarmos onde estavam estacionados os carros, Mada seguiu junto a Hashirama e Kawarama para a nossa vaga. Quando pensei em questionar, Tobi pegou minha mão, praticamente me puxando para o lado oposto, onde o carro do Hashirama estava.

-Mas... – Antes que pudesse continuar, ele apenas colocou o indicador sobre os lábios e piscou. Foi então que compreendi que se tratava da tal "surpresa". E, pelo visto, parecia que havia combinado tudo com o Mada.

\- Cuide bem do meu irmãozinho, Tobirama. – Mada o alertou, antes de entrar no lado do carona e eu pude ouvir as risadas do Hashirama e Kawarama ao fundo.

Soltei um suspiro, abrindo a porta ao lado do carona. Essa noite não terminaria tão cedo. Ao menos, poderia esperar algo bom vindo do Tobi.

O trajeto até o apartamento foi rápido graças trânsito tranquilo por causa horário avançado. Isso havia se tornado uma espécie de rotina nos fins de semana para nós. Voltar tarde, e, na maioria das vezes, em companhia um do outro.

Assim que chegamos à porta do apartamento, Tobi começou com seus ataques, beijando minha nuca, apertando meu traseiro e roçando sua ereção. Com muita dificuldade, consegui abrir a porta. Quando entramos, quase não consegui trancá-la por causa dos amassos intensos. Então, começamos a fazer o caminho até o quarto entre beijos de tirar o fôlego, mordidas e suspiros ofegantes. Ao entrarmos no quarto, ainda conectados pelo beijo, Tobi retirou a minha jaqueta e depois a camisa sem nenhuma pressa. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu peitoral e abdômen, alternando para as costas numa carícia lenta e despreocupada, subindo até a nuca, onde segurou os cabelos, puxando-os levemente. O ritmo que ele ditava estava bem diferente do normal, mais calmo, porém, não menos desejoso. Tobi me empurrou cuidadosamente para a cama, sem separar nossos lábios. Ansioso por seu próximo passo, puxei ele para que se deitasse em cima de mim, deixando a distância entre nossos corpos nula.

Com um selinho, ele cessou o beijo e me abraçou apertado, afundando o rosto em meu cabelo, inspirando o cheiro. Sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, apenas retribui o abraço, iniciando um carinho em suas costas por baixo da camisa. Esse silêncio se estendeu por alguns minutos e, pela respiração tranquilizada do Tobi, parecia que ele havia dormido. O que me deixou bem intrigado, já que ele estava bem "animado" quando chegamos, contudo, ele inspirou, soltando o ar devagar, indicando que ainda estava acordado. Pensei em questionar, porém, entendi exatamente o que essa atitude repentina dele queria dizer. Sempre fazia isso quando se tratava de algo muito importante que ele queria dizer e estava apenas tomando coragem para iniciar o assunto.

Apesar de a ansiedade começar a incomodar, deixaria que ele tomasse a inciativa de falar seja o que for que estivesse pensando. Minutos depois, finalmente ele ergueu a cabeça para me encarar.

– Tem algo que estou pensando há algum tempo. Não sei o que você que diria sobre isso, e eu nem quero uma resposta definitiva sem que pense bem sobre essa questão.

\- Agora você está me deixando preocupado. Pode dizer o que está pensando exatamente?

\- Estamos há uns sete anos juntos e, sinceramente, isso não havia se passado em minha cabeça, apesar de estar seguro do que sinto por você. Mas, de uns meses para cá, tenho pensado com frequência nisso. – Ele parou por um segundo, respirando fundo – Tenho pensado em como seria se nossa relação fosse para outro nível.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso de outro nível? – Questionei, e, de repente, a resposta automaticamente surgiu em minha mente. Não acredito que... – Espera, Tobi, você está querendo dizer que quer se casar? É isso?

\- Basicamente isso. – Ele deu de ombros.

\- Como assim, basicamente?

\- É que eu não sei o que você pensa exatamente sobre isso. Por mim, seria uma boa morarmos juntos.

\- Por que isso de repente?

\- Porque fiquei pensando que era uma boa ideia, mas, se você não quiser tudo bem. Podemos continuar como estamos.

Ele deu um sorriso um pouco desanimado e eu pude ver que ele estava realmente falando sério sobre esse assunto. Será que ele se resolveu por causa do Hashirama ter pedido o Mada em casamento? Não acredito que seja por isso, afinal, Tobi sempre foi muito independente quando se tratava de tomar certas decisões. E ser influenciado dessa maneira pelo irmão não era do feitio dele, apesar de Hashirama sempre aconselhá-lo.

Talvez, ele estivesse inseguro esse tempo todo.

Agora, analisando um pouco melhor a situação, eu nunca falei com todas as palavras que o amava. Apesar de ele já ter dito isso algumas vezes, ao menos verbalizou as coisas. Enquanto eu ainda não havia me pronunciado corretamente. Não era como se eu não sentisse o mesmo por ele, contudo, essa demonstração através de palavras sempre se tornava um tanto complicada para mim. Ponderei mais um pouco sobre isso, e, realmente, não seria estranho ele se sentir inseguro em relação aos meus sentimentos. Sempre fui muito instável em minhas emoções, tomando decisões precipitadas sem questionar primeiro, fora os ataques de ciúmes que acabavam me deixando cego de raiva.

Pensando por esse lado, as coisas não estavam exatamente como eu imaginava. E, por um momento, senti a consciência pesar por causa disso. Por não ter sido claro com ele e não ter passado a confiança necessária para que se sentisse seguro sobre o nosso relacionamento. Mas não ficaria assim por muito tempo.

\- Tobi, eu... – Levei a mão ao seu rosto, fazendo um carinho leve – Amo você. Sei que nunca disse isso de maneira clara, mas, agora, estou dizendo para que você não tenha dúvidas do que sinto. Amo você e acho a ideia de morar contigo maravilhosa.

\- Achei que não fosse dizer isso nunca. – Ele sorriu de canto, dando um selinho em minha boca – Você é um teimoso do pior tipo.

\- Nem um pouco diferente de você, amor. – Rebati ironicamente e ele riu alto.

\- Então, você topa se casar?

\- Qual a parte do sim você não entendeu?

\- Você não disse sim exatamente, idiota.

\- Então, idiota, é sim.

Nós rimos e ele voltou a me beijar, dessa vez mais urgente, desejoso. As línguas iniciaram uma batalha em nossas bocas, protestando por espaço, enquanto exploravam cada canto, misturando os gostos. E, quando os pulmões clamaram por ar, nos separamos, sem desconectar os lábios por completo.

\- Vou te foder a noite inteira, não pense que darei descanso.

\- E quem disse que quero descanso? – Agarrei os fios brancos em sua nuca, colando os lábios em seu ouvido – Quero ser fodido até não aguentar mais. – Sussurrei roucamente, finalizando com uma lambida fatal que o fez se arrepiar.

\- Como quiser.

Tobi retirou a camisa e voltou a me beijar, colando nossos corpos. Deslizou sua mão até meu quadril, erguendo-o um pouco para aumentar ainda mais o atrito de nossas excitações. Dominado pelo desejo, desferiu um tapa forte em meu traseiro, apertando-o com vontade. Desceu os beijos pelo maxilar, pescoço, onde mordeu e lambeu, depois fez o percurso até um dos mamilos. Com a mão livre, começou a estimular um, enquanto sugava e mordia o outro. O contato de sua boca quente fazia minha pele arrepiar e sentir a melhor sensação de todas. Cada vez parecia diferente, mesmo que tenhamos perdido as contas de quantas vezes fizemos. Não importava como, todas as vezes era especial, como na primeira vez. Talvez, essa sensação seja um efeito dos sentimentos que compartilhávamos. Não entendia muito bem como isso funcionava, a única certeza era de que precisava dele e que as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas. Essa noite realmente seria curta demais, porém, quem se preocuparia com algumas horas, sendo que teríamos uma vida inteira juntos pela frente.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentindo aquele calor que emanava dele me fez lembrar onde eu realmente estava. Izu dormia tranquilamente com sua cabeça repousada em meu ombro, um pouco encolhido devido ao tempo frio, apesar de o aquecedor ter cumprido bem o seu papel durante a noite. Hoje o dia parecia estar um pouco mais frio que ontem. E, ao constar a claridade vinda de uma fresta da janela, o céu parecia bem nublado. Envolvi Izu num abraço, acariciando de leve seus cabelos, fazendo-o inspirar fundo e se aconchegar melhor. Concentrado no feixe de luz fraca vindo da janela, algumas lembranças daquele tempo vieram. O dia em que vi Izu pela primeira vez na escola.

Quanto tempo mesmo?

Nem fazia ideia, na verdade.

Mesmo com todo o tempo que se passou, essa memória ainda era bem nítida. O garoto com cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, que parecia bem antissocial ao entrar na sala de aula, sentado na penúltima cadeira próxima à janela. A primeira impressão foi de que se tratava de algum tipo de nerd chato, apesar de ter achado ele atraente desde o começo. Izu sempre foi bonito, mas a cara de poucos amigos acabava com as expectativas de aproximação de qualquer pessoa. Não no meu caso, claro. Afinal, por ter sido bem popular naquela época, ninguém nunca havia me tratado com indiferença. Não até Izuna Uchiha aparecer.

No começo, pensei que era apenas timidez, porém, depois, percebi que ele estava sendo mais evasivo do que o normal, sempre me evitando. E aquilo me deixava muito intrigado. E, todas as vezes que tentava puxar algum assunto, ele simplesmente escapava. O que acabava aguçando ainda mais a curiosidade de saber o porquê de ele agir daquela forma. Foram várias tentativas de aproximação frustradas, as quais, na maioria das vezes, resultava com ele fugindo pela tangente. A capacidade dele em fugas rápidas era realmente incrível. Parecia até um parente próximo do Batman. O que só fazia o interesse nele aumentar, afinal, desde mais novo, sempre tive interesse tanto em garotas quanto em garotos. E, mesmo tendo garotas lindas no meu encalço – alguns garotos também se arriscavam, apesar de as meninas serem mais corajosas –, Izu havia virado quase uma meta a ser alcançada. E obviamente o ego jamais admitiria essa rejeição dele.

Com essa "meta" em mente, acabei descobrindo algumas coisas sobre sua rotina, o horário que ele costumava chegar, onde costumava ficar durante o intervalo, suas idas à biblioteca. E, numa das minhas investigações, descobri que ele gostava de música, algo que não conseguia imaginar pelo modo como se comportava. Por causa dessa descoberta, o interesse aumentou ainda mais; era difícil encontrar alguém com gostos musicais iguais e que entendia alguma coisa de música. No entanto, a insistência dele em escapar era maior. Inclusive, houve um período que ele sequer olhava para mim. Algo que era difícil de aceitar.

Izuna ficou nessa palhaçada por algumas semanas, até eu me irritar, perder a pouca paciência que tinha e surpreendê-lo na biblioteca com um beijo. Até hoje me pergunto por que não havia feito aquilo antes. Ver o orgulho dele desaparecer completamente, cedendo ao beijo mais rápido do que imaginava foi algo inesquecível. No fim das contas, aquela birra toda era pelo fato de que gostava de mim e não queria admitir. Claro que Izu nunca admitiu isso com palavras.

Acabamos nos conhecendo melhor, encontrando muitas afinidades, e, a cada dia, ficava mais evidente a nossa proximidade. Comecei a frequentar a casa dele e vice-versa, sempre como amigos. E, com o passar do tempo, não conseguimos esconder mais, então, resolvemos assumir logo de uma vez o namoro. No começo foi complicado porque muitas pessoas ainda viam isso como algo fora do comum. Hashirama foi o primeiro a entender meu lado, mas, com receio de que meu pai descobrisse, escondemos por um bom tempo, até porque, Tajima Uchiha era tão conservador quanto o papai. Madara nos apoiou desde o começo também, se tornando o nosso maior cúmplice e o primeiro a perceber o que estava acontecendo. Por diversas vezes encobriu nossas saídas e, sendo alguém com certa influência sobre o pai – mesmo com a relação entre eles estava distante de ser uma relação normal de pai e filho – Madara conseguia convencê-lo de que não havia nada demais.

Quando Izu fez dezoito anos, Madara e ele foram morar sozinhos, e essa mudança beneficiou a todos nós porque, além da maior privacidade, eles estavam morando mais próximos da minha casa e não precisavam se incomodar com mais nada.

Com essa liberdade, podíamos ensaiar alguma coisa livremente, daí surgiu a ideia de montarmos uma banda. No começo, ficamos num embate por não termos um baterista, algo que foi resolvido facilmente quando Kawarama se juntou ao grupo. Depois disso, a necessidade de ensaiarmos em estúdio havia se tornado indispensável; o grande problema era o tempo e a distância gastos, dificultando principalmente o lado do meu irmão, pela questão dos estudos. Então, numa conversa com Hashirama, ele sugeriu a ideia de montarmos o estúdio em nossa casa, e isso foi simplesmente a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Com espaço suficiente e dentro de casa, facilitou para Kawarama conciliar os horários, assim como a distância para Izu e Madara, melhorando nosso desempenho. E, foi nesse período de transição do estúdio para minha casa que Madara e Hashirama passaram a ter mais contato, se tornando amigos mais próximos; e claro que Izu e eu vimos um romance em potencial na amizade deles. Os dois até demoraram, mas, finalmente, acabaram enxergando o óbvio, mas, a pior parte nem foi isso. Como Hashirama e Madara mal tinham tempo e seus horários quase nunca coincidia, eles raramente se viam. E isso piorou quando Hashirama acabou assumindo as ações do papai na empresa.

Izu se remexeu um pouco, mudando a posição, se virando de costas. Aproveitei abraçá-lo por trás e afundar o rosto naquele cabelo, inspirando o cheiro que vinha dele. Depois desses anos, ele ainda continuava atraente o suficiente para me excitar apenas com o cheiro e a textura de sua pele. E pensar que em breve estaríamos assim todos os dias.

Com isso, acabei lembrando de que precisaria pensar num momento propício para entregar o presente que havia comprado. A causa do ataque de ciúmes do Izu que quase resultou no fim do namoro. Ele sempre era controlado em muitas coisas, porém, a insegurança acabava com o modo racional dele. Ter ciúmes das mulheres que costumavam me abordar, seja no final das apresentações ou em algum momento social nosso era compreensivo, mas, sentir ciúmes da Mito era, no mínimo, algo bastante inusitado da parte dele. Ainda mais sendo a ex do meu irmão. De várias com quem já havia ficado, ela com certeza estava fora de cogitação, nossa relação estava mais para algo fraternal. Mito e eu nos tornamos amigos depois que ela começou a sair com Hashirama, o que permitia ter essa proximidade maior. E, mesmo depois do namoro dela com meu irmão ter terminado, continuamos mantendo a amizade. Aliás, ela mesma fez questão de terminar com Hashirama, depois de ter percebido o interesse nítido dele por Madara. Na verdade, ela sempre soube que Hashirama não possuía o mesmo sentimento, mas, por ela gostar muito dele, aceitou a situação mesmo assim. No entanto, quando Hashirama e Madara se tornaram mais próximos, ela soube que não conseguiria competir, então, quando soube que eles finalmente estavam juntos, Mito demonstrou seu total apoio e o mais profundo respeito pela decisão. E essa atitude me fez perceber que a amizade dela era muito valiosa. Sempre nos apoiando, mesmo quando ela nem precisava se incomodar. O único motivo pelo qual a relação dela com Hashirama ter se tornado mais profissional do que pessoal de uns meses para cá foi justamente o ciúme do Madara.

Izu sabia dessa minha amizade com a Mito, apesar de vez ou outra, ter suas desconfianças. Por mais que eu dissesse que não tinha nada com ela, além disso.

A ideia de a Mito ajudar na compra do presente se deu quando, em uma das conversas que eu e Hashirama tivemos sobre o assunto, ela notar minha aflição em escolher o que comprar. Essa ideia aliviou muito o meu lado, afinal, mulheres sempre levam mais jeito para essas coisas.

A parte mais complicada mesmo foi esconder tudo do Izu; porque pegar as medidas exatas do dedo sem que ele percebesse não era uma tarefa muito simples.

De certo modo, não era algo que planejávamos; aliás, raramente tocávamos nesse assunto. Mesmo que em algum momento já tivesse cogitado, Izu era fechado – e orgulhoso – demais para demonstrar como se sentia em relação a isso abertamente. Lidar com essa questão nunca foi problema, porque o importante mesmo não eram suas palavras, e sim o modo como agia. E suas reações eram melhores do que quaisquer palavras. Mas, depois que Hashirama decidiu fazer o pedido à Madara, as coisas ficaram claras pra mim; e precisava tomar uma atitude quanto ao nosso relacionamento. Não que estivesse ruim do jeito que estava, mas, precisávamos dar um passo novo, e os conselhos do meu irmão foram de grande ajuda. Sem eles, talvez não teria tomado essa decisão. Estava ciente de que a mídia, em algum momento, acabaria descobrindo, assim como foi com Hashirama e Madara. Não via problema nisso, ainda que ter a vida pessoal exposta dessa forma não fosse a melhor coisa. Ao menos o assédio das mulheres talvez acabasse de uma vez por todas. Pensando nisso, veio a lembrança de uma stalker que tentou me beijar após uma apresentação, deixando Izu completamente enciumado veio de repente. Por causa disso, ele ficou semana sem falar direito comigo.

Izu se mexeu novamente, se aconchegando melhor em meus braços, anulando completamente qualquer espaço que havia entre a gente. Afastei os cabelos da nuca, depositando um beijo ali, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse com o contato, encolhendo os ombros. A maneira como seu corpo reagia a um simples toque era convidativo demais para ficar apenas numa simples carícia. Descendo a mão pela lateral, fazendo o caminho até a virilha, onde comecei com um toque de leve, Izu arqueou as costas, roçando o traseiro onde a ereção já estava se formando. Ele gostava de provocar e sabia que esse estímulo era mais que um convite para comer aquela bunda deliciosa.

Percorrendo os lábios sobre a pele do pescoço, intensifiquei o movimento sobre o membro semiereto dele, apertando os dedos em volta, massageando toda a extensão. Izu se contorcia, empinando o traseiro, iniciando uma dança sensual, me deixando mais excitado – como se realmente precisasse disso. Com uma mordida consideravelmente forte em seu ombro, consegui fazer com que ele deixasse um gemido escapar, ainda que abafado pelo travesseiro. Agora, totalmente ereto e com o clima aceso entre nós, a mão se movia quase que por vontade própria numa masturbação desenfreada, enquanto Izu gemia sem mais pudores, levando a mão ao meu cabelo e puxando com força. Estava tão duro e pulsante que poderia sentir que ele iria gozar a qualquer momento; então, para não acabar com nossa transa matinal cedo demais, com a outra mão, introduzi dois dedos naquela bunda apertada, começando a preparar ali com cuidado. Com movimentos lentos, em sintonia com a masturbação, senti seus músculos relaxarem, e Izu começou a se mover contra meus dedos, buscando um contato maior. Esse era o sinal de que estava pronto para ser penetrado. Sem demora, posicionando melhor atrás dele, parei com o mover da mão no membro dele para erguer um pouco sua perna e me encaixar de maneira mais confortável, introduzindo devagar o pênis pra dentro daquele corpo quente. Assim que estava completamente dentro, esperei ele se sentir confortável o bastante para eu me mover. Enquanto isso, distribuía beijos pelo pescoço, subindo até orelha, mordendo levemente o lóbulo.

\- Empina pra mim, gostoso. – Sussurrei rouco, o fazendo empinar ainda mais o traseiro, aprofundando a penetração. – Isso, agora quero ouvir você gemer meu nome.

\- Ah... Anda logo.

O pedido dele era sempre uma ordem, literalmente falando. E, sem pressa, comecei a mover lentamente, ainda que a vontade fosse de meter com tanta força a ponto de esfolar o pau. Mas, precisava ser mais cuidadoso, ou acabaria machucando e isso não estava nos planos para hoje, afinal, queria usufruir mais dele durante a noite. Izu puxou meu rosto para um beijo necessitado, mordendo o lábio inferior com certa força, indicando que poderia me mover mais rápido. Os movimentos foram aumentando, deixando nossos corpos numa sincronia perfeita, tanto que conseguia entender cada reação dele nas entrelinhas; desde um pedido para aumentar as estocadas até um gemido mais alto, notificando que ele estava perto de gozar. Tudo isso nunca deixava de ser excitante e, ao mesmo tempo, a melhor demonstração de que o sentimento dele era recíproco. Era sempre nesses momentos que ele demonstrava todo seu afeto, por isso, as palavras não se faziam necessárias. Não quando havia um Izuna totalmente entregue em meus braços, gemendo sensualmente meu nome enquanto dava e recebia prazer dessa maneira.

A necessidade de mudar a posição veio assim que os músculos dele se contraíram um pouco, me apertando de maneira absurdamente deliciosa. Num movimento rápido, fiquei por cima, me encaixando entre as pernas, erguendo-as a ponto de se apoiarem sobre meus ombros. Com o membro já posicionado, investi contra ele de uma vez, penetrando-o completamente. Os movimentos não demoraram a se intensificar, e, logo os suspiros e gemidos roucos ecoaram pelo quarto. Sorte a nossa Madara não ter chegado ainda para estragar o clima. As estocadas cada vez mais fortes finalmente atingiu o ponto dentro dele que o fez gemer mais alto. Agarrou meu cabelo com força, puxando meu rosto para mais um beijo, e, sentindo seu interior se contraindo cada vez mais, percebi que ele estava muito perto de gozar. E eu também não estava muito longe disso ao sentir aquele aperto praticamente me devorando. Então, com algumas investidas mais intensas, pude sentir o corpo dele estremecer e o membro latejar contra meu abdômen. Assim, ele finalmente gozou, melando nossos corpos. Mas, ainda não estava totalmente satisfeito, precisava sentir mais daquele aperto quente. Continuei me movendo num ritmo bem vigoroso, a ponto de fazer o corpo dele alavancar do colchão com a força do impulso. Se não fosse sua excelente resistência física, ele não conseguiria levantar da cama, porém, Izu era bem mais forte do que aparentava ser. Dessa vez, o orgasmo estava próximo, e, com uma estocada mais profunda, finalmente cheguei ao limite. Abracei ele com força, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, numa tentativa de regularizar a respiração. Deitei ao seu lado, trazendo-o para se aninhar em meu peito.

Abraçados, apenas com o som de nossas respirações se acalmando, ficamos em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Enquanto isso, algumas questões começaram a surgir, e uma delas era o que faríamos na próxima semana. A agenda estava livre e queria poder fazer algo diferente, afinal, com o clima frio as opções que restavam eram poucas. Talvez uma viagem rápida para um local mais quente. Parecia uma boa ideia, já que estávamos há quase quatro meses numa rotina intensa de gravações, ensaios e apresentações. Um fim de semana seria algo bom, poderíamos aproveitar para fazer uma comemoração mais digna de aniversário tanto do Izu quanto do meu. Mas, de qualquer forma, precisava pensar bem sobre o assunto porque geralmente aparecia algum trabalho.

-Izu, estava pensando. Semana que vem nossa agenda estará tranquila, acho que seria uma boa oportunidade para sairmos da rotina, o que acha?

\- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Ele levantou a cabeça para me encarar.

\- Estou dizendo que devemos aproveitar para fazer uma viagem, nem que seja rápida.

\- Hm, parece uma ótima ideia. Tem algum lugar em mente?

\- Qualquer um que não seja frio. Cansei do inverno.

\- Pela primeira vez tenho que concordar com você.

\- Ah, então é assim? – Apertei as bochechas, fazendo-o formar uma careta engraçada. – Então, vamos resolver logo qual o destino.

\- Se você parasse de apertar meu rosto assim, ajudaria a me concentrar. – Ele tentou afastar o rosto numa tentativa de fugir, franzindo o cenho.

\- Você fica um amor quando faz essa cara. – Desfiz o aperto, descendo a mão para até chegar à nuca, aproximando nossos rostos – Dá vontade de morder você todo. – Sussurrei, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele.

\- Será que podemos conversar sem ter alguma conotação sexual?

Izuna quando queria conseguia ser pior do que um iceberg de tanta frieza. Difícil acreditar que tínhamos a mesma idade, porque ele parecia mais um velho rabugento do que um jovem com de 25 anos. Depois de alguns segundos ainda emburrado, resolveu desfazer a carranca.

\- Então, conseguiu pensar em algum lugar, Mr. Freeze?

\- Acho que podemos reviver aquela sua ideia maluca de irmos a Sydney. Seria uma ótima opção para fugir desse frio.

\- Espera... Você sugerindo isso? Você tá bem? – Questionei, bastante desconfiado daquela decisão repentina, afinal, Izu não era muito fã desses lugares exóticos e sempre desconversava quando tocava no assunto. – Austrália nunca foi de seu interesse.

\- Digamos que eu esteja disposto a fazer esse sacrifício. – Seu olhar sugestivo implicava em uma coisa que me fazia sentir calafrio: Ele iria cobrar por isso e, como sempre, sairia caro. Às vezes, insistir com ele nem sempre era uma boa opção.

\- Entendi, entendi, já sei que isso não vai ficar barato.

\- Mas, que má ideia você faz de mim. – Fingindo uma inocência que nunca teve, fez aquela expressão de ofendido. Ah, se eu não o conhecesse tão bem, até acreditaria; porque sem sombra de dúvidas ele era um excelente ator.

\- Quem não te conhece cairia fácil nessa, mas, já estou ciente da sua capacidade teatral. – Disse, apertando levemente a ponta do nariz afinado, fazendo-o franzir a testa, quase unindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Idiota.

\- Que você ama. – Aproximei nossos rostos, roubando um selinho. – Vamos planejar isso melhor depois de tomar um café.

Ele rolou os olhos, se soltando do meu abraço e se levantando, indo em direção ao banheiro. Nesse percurso até a porta, pude ter uma visão bem privilegiada da tatuagem do Link que cobria boa parte das costas, e, claro, da bunda empinada e gostosa, carimbada com algumas marcas roxas das mordidas de ontem. Ele mal sabia o quanto ver aquilo me excitava e, só não o acompanhei porque ouvi o som da porta de entrada se abrindo de longe.

Impressionante como o Madara sempre aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos.

 **T.S. ○ I.U.**

Depois de ter feito o pedido, precisava de um ambiente um pouco melhor para entregar o que havia comprado para o Izu; então, decidi que um jantar fora seria uma boa opção para oficializar as coisas.

O dia seria um pouco corrido por causa de algumas questões relacionadas à gravação de um novo vídeo clipe. Nos reunimos com alguns produtores, e passamos praticamente a tarde inteira resolvendo coisas banais como figurino e cenários. Aquilo era realmente entediante de se fazer, e minha mente vagava para um assunto mais interessante, a viagem na próxima semana, se tudo desse certo. Precisava ver imediatamente as passagens, hotel, e, claro, a parte divertida de se visitar uma praia paradisíaca como Palm Beach. Lá havia tantas opções que um fim de semana seria pouco. Infelizmente, era o único tempo disponível que tínhamos. Claro que visitaria novamente aquele lugar com mais tempo, talvez, mais cedo do que imaginava; afinal, parecia uma ideia excelente passar a lua de mel por lá.

Quando a noite chegou, ainda estava frio, mas, a temperatura havia ficado suportável para conseguir sair. O que foi uma grande vantagem para nós dois. Um pouco antes do horário combinado, estava estacionado em frente ao edifício, esperando ele descer. E, com sua pontualidade britânica, Izu apareceu, abrindo a porta do carro, entrando imediatamente. Deu um selinho como cumprimento e se pôs a fixar o cinto de segurança no lugar.

O caminho até o restaurante não era muito longo, e, em dias normais seria mais rápido ainda. No entanto, dirigir rápido com resquícios de neve na pista estava fora de cogitação. Durante o percurso, conversamos coisas sobre a reunião da tarde. Igualmente a mim, Izu também havia ficado entediado com todo aquele assunto de produção de figurinos e coisas que, em minha opinião, poderia ser resolvida sem a nossa presença; entretanto, fazia parte do que era ser um artista participar dos detalhes, até mesmo o menos importantes.

A mesa que havia reservado se encontrava numa área mais restrita e bem menos movimentada, ideal para casais manterem uma conversa íntima sem muitos incômodos. Fizemos os pedidos, e, durante a espera, o vinho tinto serviu de acompanhamento.

\- Busquei na internet os valores e horários da passagem aérea. Encontrei um voo direto na sexta-feira às 7h da manhã. Se não houver atraso, chegaremos a Sydney às 16h.

\- E o hotel? – Ele questionou, bebericando um gole do vinho.

\- O Novotel deve nos atender bem. Só não fiz reservas e comprei as passagens porque os produtores não resolveram tudo hoje. – Suspirei pesado, lembrando que aqueles imbecis poderiam simplesmente ter dado o assunto como encerrado.

\- Vamos esperar até segunda para ver no que dá.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, demonstrando estar um pouco mais empolgado com a viagem, algo que normalmente não fazia, ainda mais se tratando de onde estávamos planejando ir. Percebi que esse era o momento propício para finalmente entregar o presente. Discretamente, peguei a pequena caixa no bolso, aproximando a mão apoiada em cima da mesa em direção à dele. Acariciando os dedos de leve, coloquei a caixinha em cima da mesa, empurrando-a para que ele pegasse.

\- Esse é o meu presente.

Um pouco surpreso, ele pegou a embalagem, abrindo a caixa. Inspirou profundamente quando viu o anel de ouro branco com um discreto diamante cravejado. Sem dizer nada, apenas olhou fixamente para o anel, como se estivesse se questionando de alguma coisa. Por um segundo, imaginei que estava reconsiderando a resposta de ontem, porém, um sorriso tímido se fez e ele voltou a olhar para mim.

\- Obrigado.

\- Posso? – Apontei para a caixinha e ele acenou positivo. Peguei a joia, segurando firmemente a mão direita, encaixando o anel devagar no dedo anelar, que coube perfeitamente. Ainda bem que havia pegado a medida correta. Ele encarou por alguns instantes a própria mão, o rosto tomando uma coloração rosada por tudo aquilo. Outra coisa que acertei foi ter reservado nossa mesa na área reservada, porque, certamente, ele estaria muito mais embaraçado do que estava agora. Aproveitei para beijar delicadamente o dedo com o anel, fazendo-o corar ainda mais. Ver suas reações era simplesmente a melhor coisa. Apesar de todos esses anos, ele não havia perdido esse jeito de ser, algo que eu gostava muito nele.

Após o jantar, resolvemos passar em um open bar ali perto. Fomos andando mesmo por ser praticamente ao lado do restaurante. No caminho, algumas pessoas nos reconheceram e pararam para tirar selfies e perguntar alguma coisa sobre a próxima apresentação. A internet era realmente algo fabuloso, em tão pouco tempo de carreira, as pessoas já reconheciam nosso trabalho, fator muito gratificante para todos nós do grupo. Assim que chegamos à porta do open bar, notamos que estava bem movimentado. Por um momento, olhei para Izu somente para constatar se ele queria mesmo entrar ali. Não havendo nenhuma hesitação, entramos no local, constatando que estava bastante cheio. A decoração moderna e iluminação ambiente, o local era bem acolhedor e a música tocava num som agradável. Um dos atendentes veio em nossa direção, e, para nossa surpresa, o rapaz nos reconheceu e sorriu gentilmente, nos direcionando para uma mesa num local um pouco mais reservado no segundo andar. Devidamente acomodados, pedimos as bebidas e ficamos por horas ali jogando conversa fora sobre jogos e música. Em todos esses anos, isso também não mudou, nossos assuntos dificilmente caíam na mesmice por sempre estarmos atualizados com as coisas que gostávamos, e, o mais importante, nossos gostos em comum. Tudo isso fazia os laços se tornarem mais fortes, ainda que tivéssemos nossas diferenças. Esse lado era um ponto muito positivo na relação e nós prezávamos por isso tanto – ou até mais – quanto o sexo. A cada encontro nos conhecíamos um pouco mais, formava uma cumplicidade maior. E, mesmo o Izu sendo mais reservado nessa questão de demonstrar sentimentos, eu descobria informações valiosas sobre ele. Esse jeito dele no fim das contas me fazia querer desvendar mais, saber o que se passava naquela mente. E essa incógnita que ele era foi o que justamente me manteve atraído desde o começo. Diferente de qualquer outra pessoa com quem envolvi, Izu se mostrava um desafio irresistível; alguém que não se deixava dominar facilmente.

Nos divertimos bastante relembrando os velhos tempos e as coisas fora do comum que fazíamos para arrumar jeito de ensaiar, ou os tempos em que saíamos escondidos para escapar da vigilância dos nossos pais. E, sempre que lembrava isso, agradecia mentalmente por não ter mais essas coisas, outro ponto positivo em ser um adulto independente. As horas praticamente voaram e a madrugada chegou um pouco mais fria do que a temperatura de antes. Por volta das 2h, resolvemos ir embora, ou ficaria totalmente incapacitado de dirigir. Não iria para o apartamento do Izu, e ele também não ficaria lá em casa. Precisávamos resolver o quanto antes essa data para não termos mais esse problema de levar um ao outro para casa.

O percurso foi muito tranquilo por causa do trânsito livre, com a neve fraca que começou a cair. Estacionei o carro na vaga em frente à entrada do edifício, como não iria subir, ficamos trocando alguns beijos e carícias ali mesmo. Se não estivesse nevando, as coisas poderiam tomar um rumo mais interessante. E justamente por causa do mau tempo, Izu achou melhor que eu fosse embora antes que piorasse. Precisava concordar que dirigir na neve não era seguro.

\- Você precisa ir. – Ele finalizou o beijo, mas, não se afastou totalmente. – No fim de semana vamos poder aproveitar bastante, pense nisso.

\- Eu sei, mas, porra, quero fazer isso agora. – Resmunguei, dando um aperto forte na coxa dele. – Esperar o fim de semana vai ser foda.

Izu respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente, encostou os lábios de leve, num selinho bem rápido e abriu a porta do carro, saindo depressa. Fechou a porta, dando um breve aceno e andou rápido até o hall de entrada do prédio. Com um suspiro pesado, girei a chave na ignição, dando a partida. Ainda bem que até chegar em casa, os ânimos com o parceiro aqui embaixo estariam mais calmos.

 **I.U. ○ T.S.**

O domingo amanheceu com um tempo horrível, pior do que a noite; nevando mais e bem frio. Realmente, precisava dessa viagem o quanto antes ou iria morrer entediado todas as vezes que precisasse ficar em casa quando não tivesse apresentação. Tentando passar o tédio, aproveitei para testar um jogo novo que havia comprado, enquanto esperava Izu responder minha mensagem. Ele sempre demorava mais para acordar. Admirava a capacidade dele em conseguir dormir, mesmo que estivesse acontecendo um apocalipse zumbi lá fora.

Depois de algumas horas jogando, já entediado pelo jogo não ser muito do que prometia, parei para levantar um pouco e esticar as costas. Nesse tempo, Izu finalmente respondeu a mensagem. Trocamos algumas palavras e, infelizmente veio a confirmação que não queria ver, ao menos não para o próximo fim de semana: o empresário havia arranjado uma apresentação, estaríamos com a sexta, e, provavelmente, o sábado ocupados. Não que isso fosse ruim, pelo contrário, era ótimo termos nossa agenda assim; sinal de que nosso trabalho estava sendo bem reconhecido. Mas, minhas expectativas para o fim de semana eram outras.

\- Tobi?

\- Sim?

\- Viu que teremos apresentação na sexta que vem? – Kawarama apareceu na porta, se aproximando do sofá.

\- Izu acabou de me contar por mensagem.

\- Isso é bom. Pena que vai avacalhar sua viagem.

\- Sem problemas, posso marcar para outra oportunidade.

Kawarama me encarou, com aquele olhar de quem não acreditou em uma só palavra. E ele estava certo, porque sabia que eu estava querendo ir para Sydney há um bom tempo.

\- Esse jogo é horrível, eu não te falei antes? – Desfez o silêncio quando viu o videogame pausado. – Falei para não comprar essa porcaria, jogou dinheiro fora.

\- É, eu sei, você bem que avisou. O jogo é uma merda mesmo. – Suspirei cansado, retirando o jogo de uma vez por todas.

\- Olha aqui o que tenho, melhor opção para um domingo entediante de neve. – Ele pegou o jogo Warcraft no bolso do moletom – Topa jogar umas partidas?

\- Fazer o quê? É melhor que temos pra hoje.

De fato, Warcraft era uma opção de jogo bem melhor. Com isso, ficamos boa parte do dia jogando, e Itama acabou se juntando a nós, revezando assim as partidas. O dia acabou passando rápido e o tédio sumiu com nossas discussões sobre quem ficaria com o controle do videogame na próxima partida. Jogamos até tarde da noite, já que sair de casa estava inviável de qualquer forma. Foi bom porque a distração ajudou a relaxar e esquecer por algumas horas da frustração de ter a viagem adiada.

Durante a semana, o clima melhorou consideravelmente. Conseguimos ensaiar bastante para a apresentação, nos mantendo bastante ocupados praticamente todos os dias. Além de duas reuniões com produtores para acertar os detalhes finais que não conseguimos no fim de semana passado. Como os dias se passaram bem rápido, nem deu tempo para ficar chateado com questão de que não iria viajar, porém, precisava de planos para o domingo, dia do meu aniversário. Apesar de que a possibilidade de ter algo agendado para esse dia era grande, mas, só teria uma resposta definitiva na sexta. Quando a quinta chegou, aproveitei a pausa para sair com Itama, coisa que não fazia há algumas semanas por causa da rotina. Kawarama se juntou a nós, e seria um passeio em família perfeito se Hashirama não estivesse preso naquele escritório da empresa. Por um lado, isso pesava um pouco na consciência por ele estar se responsabilizando por praticamente tudo ali, mesmo quando insistia que estava tudo bem. E por causa dos ensaios, mal estava comparecendo por lá. Hashirama sempre dizia que não havia problema e que tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Como queria que ele parasse de carregar todo esse peso sozinho. Infelizmente, papai acabou o deixando num beco sem saída. E quase fiquei nessa também, se não fosse Hashirama ter apoiado esse sonho.

\- Tobi, Kawa, mal posso esperar para chegar aos 20 logo e poder ir nas apresentações. – Itama falou animado, enquanto olhava um action figure na vitrine da loja.

\- Quando você chegar lá, vai querer voltar a ser criança novamente, acredite. – Kawarama levou a mão aos cabelos de Itama, bagunçando-os ainda mais com um carinho nada delicado.

\- Mas é só por causa disso, tá? Não quero ficar como o Hashi. Ele mal para em casa. – Ele encarou Kawarama, fazendo lembrar a triste realidade em que nosso irmão mais velho se encontrava no momento.

\- Pois é, Itama, melhor nem pensar nisso. Aproveite bem essa sua fase. – Tentei ajeitar a bagunça que Kawarama havia feito no cabelo de Itama, mas, aquele cabelo era tão terrível de arrumar quanto o meu.

Após comprarmos o que Itama estava querendo, fomos ao cinema assistir Assassin's Creed, filme bastante esperado por ele, que era um fã dos livros. Kawarama e eu conhecíamos mais a franquia de jogos. No final, todos saímos ganhando por gostarmos da estória. Depois do filme, paramos para comer e ficamos um bom tempo conversando sobre as cenas mais empolgantes do filme, como a cena do salto da fé, que ficou muito realista. Izu com certeza iria gostar bastante desse filme porque ele também já leu todos os livros lançados. Pena que ele não pôde vir com gente hoje. Por volta das 21h fomos embora, o clima estava um pouco mais frio, apesar de não estar nevando. Quando chegamos em casa, nos deparamos com Hashirama deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá assistindo TV.

\- E aí, se divertiram? – Ele perguntou sem tirar sua atenção da programação. Quando notei o que estava assistindo, dei toda a razão por não ter sequer olhado para nós. The Warrior Way era realmente um filme sensacional.

\- Sim! – Itama correu para onde Hashirama estava, pulando em cima dele com tudo – Tobi comprou aquele action figure que eu estava querendo, fomos ao cinema assistir Assassin's Creed. Foi bem legal, só faltou você.

\- Também queria estar com vocês, mas sabe como é. – Hashirama suspirou cansado, fazendo um leve carinho no cabelo de Itama. – Quem sabe na próxima?

\- Você sempre fala isso e nunca vai. – Itama rebateu, mas, no fundo, entendia o porquê de Hashirama não poder ir com mais frequência nesses programas em família.

Desde a morte do papai, Hashirama acabou se tornando uma figura paterna para Itama por sempre ter cuidado dele desde pequeno por causa da ausência da mamãe. Todos nós, na verdade, sempre tivemos uma profunda consideração por tudo que ele fazia, por ter se tornado adulto muito cedo e assumir as responsabilidades. Hashirama estava além de um irmão mais velho para nós. Quando ele anunciou que iria se casar com Madara, pensei justamente na dificuldade que seria Itama aceitar tudo isso. No entanto, Hashirama sempre um passo à frente, já havia pensado na questão; ele mesmo continuaria cuidando do nosso irmãozinho, apesar de Itama se sentir enciumado por achar que Madara estava o "roubando" dele. Kawarama conseguiria cuidar de si mesmo, mesmo com Hashirama tendo insistido que não haveria problemas se ele quisesse viver com eles. Por isso a decisão de pedir Izu em casamento foi menos complicada, e, com o total apoio do Hashirama e Madara, fiquei mais encorajado. Madara foi outro que desde o começo apoiou minha relação com o Izu, até mesmo enfrentando algumas vezes o pai deles. Ele poderia até ser antipático algumas vezes, mas, na maioria das vezes, se mostrou um bom amigo.

Na sexta à tarde, Izu e Madara vieram para ensaiarmos os últimos detalhes da apresentação, para depois ajeitarmos as coisas para a logo mais a noite. Com isso, sairíamos juntos daqui de casa, o que era melhor do que combinar de encontrar no local. Hashirama veio embora mais cedo, apesar de dessa vez não poder ir para não deixar Itama sozinho. Ele geralmente optava por isso para que nosso irmãozinho não sentisse completamente excluído. Outro fator que também pesava na consciência. Porém, não havia muita opção por causa da menoridade de Itama. Hashirama nunca reclamou disso e ainda nos incentivava a não desistir, ou ver isso como empecilho. Meu irmão realmente tinha um coração generoso demais.

Assim que chegamos ao local da apresentação, vimos que estava lotado, algo que nos deu um ânimo ainda maior para fazermos nosso melhor ali. Sem atrasos, subimos ao palco e iniciamos com nossa música mais popular, a que recebeu um grande número de visualizações no youtube desde que lançou. O público, que já conhecia a letra, cantou com muita animação junto conosco, e a sensação de ver isso não dava para descrever com palavras. Parecia um sonho ver aquelas pessoas acompanhando nosso trabalho, tendo várias reações positivas a cada música. Talvez, indescritível era a palavra certa para definir o momento.

Buscamos sempre melhorar nossa técnica, tanto no vocal quanto no instrumental e o resultado de todo esse trabalho em conjunto que tínhamos se tornava bem nítido a cada apresentação. Com essas experiências, estávamos chegando pouco a pouco ao nível das bandas que tanto admirávamos. Tudo que sonhamos praticamente a vida inteira, se concretizando de uma maneira que jamais imaginamos que iria acontecer. E isso nos incentivava a querer melhorar, aprimorar as coisas que aprendemos durante esses meses que se passaram. Os produtores nos ajudaram bastante, e, tendo a gravadora de renome do nosso lado, as coisas tiveram um andamento mais rápido. Assim que a última música acabou, ouvimos pedidos de bis junto aos aplausos. Claro que não deixaríamos ninguém na mão, então, mandamos um cover bem ensaiado para fechar a noite.

 _There's no one like you_

 _I can't wait for the nights with you_

 _I imagine the things we'll do_

 _I just wanna be loved by you_

O público vibrou com o vocal do Madara nessa música. Ele realmente mandava muito bem, era impressionante a habilidade que tinha em deixar o cover de uma forma bem natural, sem parecer uma imitação forçada do original. Madara trazia uma autenticidade admirável para cada música, e isso deixava o público agitado por ver sua banda favorita sendo bem representada. Encerramos a noite com grande categoria.

Paramos para beber e comemorar mais um trabalho bem feito naquela noite. Conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, inclusive, a viagem para Sydney.

Nas horas em que ficamos ali conversando e bebendo, algumas pessoas nos abordaram para pedir selfies; Madara e eu acabamos sendo os mais assediados. Todos nós estávamos cientes de que isso seria mais comum daqui para frente, incluindo pessoas com mais ousadia tentando chamar a atenção. E esse era ponto complicado da questão: como lidar com o assédio sem trazer influências negativas para o grupo, afinal, escândalos envolvendo artistas sempre rondavam o mundo da fama, principalmente quando se tratava de mídia.

Uma amiga de Kawarama se juntou por uns minutos a nós, até resolver carregar meu irmãozinho para o balcão e comprar um drink.

Assim que Kawarama saiu, um rapaz se aproximou do Izu e começou a puxar algum assunto sobre computação. Pelo visto, deveria ser algum colega de faculdade. O homem nos cumprimentou rapidamente, pedindo ao Izu para se sentar conosco. Tentando não parecer grosseiro, Izu cedeu ao pedido e o tal colega se sentou ao lado dele. No primeiro momento, não havia nada de errado em alguém conhecido do curso dele aparecer e querer conversar. Até aí, tudo bem. Porém, as coisas começaram a tomar um rumo estranho demais quando esse colega resolveu mexer no cabelo do meu noivo. Poderia relevar o simples gesto, se isso não parecesse uma espécie de flerte descarado. O modo como ele sorria e brincava com a mecha de cabelo do Izu estava me deixando possesso de raiva. E a audácia não parou por aí: o maldito teve a capacidade de se aproximar e falar alguma coisa no ouvido dele.

A calma que tentava manter antes de repente se tornou numa ira incontrolável. O sangue ferveu no mesmo segundo e, se não fosse o Madara segurar meu punho, que nem percebi que estava fechado, pronto para bater naquele homem a qualquer momento, teria acertado um soco na cara daquele desgraçado abusado. Ele se afastou e, sendo gentil – até demais para o meu gosto – com o amiguinho dele, Izu sorriu, meneando a cabeça positivamente. O homem se levantou, deu um abraço em Izu, que estava prestes a dizer algo, mas, não dei espaço para ele sequer o fazer. O puxei pelo braço, trazendo-o para perto de mim.

\- Cai fora antes que eu quebre sua cara aqui mesmo. – Praticamente rosnei as palavras e o homem, espantado com o que acabou de ouvir, congelou no lugar, sem mover um músculo sequer.

\- Tobirama, as pessoas estão olhando pra gente, para com isso. – Izu segurou meu braço com força, numa tentativa de me parar.

Não respondi, apenas continuei encarando o homem a minha frente de maneira intimidadora. Se ele não sumisse dali logo, não responderia por mim. E, sabendo disso, Izu disse para ele ir embora antes que acontecesse um escândalo. O rapaz atendeu prontamente, como se tivesse caído na realidade com o alerta.

\- Melhor irmos embora, vou pagar a conta. – Madara se levantou, indo em direção ao balcão.

\- O que tá rolando aqui? – Kawarama apareceu com a amiga, segurando as bebidas ainda cheias.

\- Depois te explico. – Izu respondeu, ainda segurando meu braço.

\- Tobi, você tá uma cara... – Entendendo que a situação não estava nada boa, Kawarama se virou para a amiga a fim de se despedirem – Desculpa, acho não vou poder te acompanhar nessa. – Ele se desculpou e entregou um dos copos para a garota.

\- Chamei um táxi, Izu. – Madara se aproximou, retirando o maço de cigarros do bolso. – Você pode levar as coisas para sua casa, certo? – Ele me encarou, colocando o cigarro na boca, pronto para acender.

\- Eu levo vocês. – Respondi prontamente, apesar de a irritação ainda continuar latente.

\- Não precisa. – Izu disse, soltando meu braço, indo para o lado do Madara.

\- Já disse que eu levo vocês.

\- E eu disse que não precisa, porra. – Irritado, Izu pegou um cigarro no bolso, acendendo-o. – Amanhã conversamos, você está alterado e não quero discutir.

\- Verdade, Tobi, você parece muito nervoso. Eu dirijo. – Kawarama se prontificou, dando um aperto em meu ombro.

Respirei fundo, soltando o ar bem devagar, tentando colocar as ideias em ordem. Realmente, discutir aqui não seria nada legal, além do clima estranho que havia instalado entre a gente. Madara se despediu, começando a caminhar para a saída. Izu me deu um selinho bem rápido e bateu no ombro de Kawarama, como se reforçasse a ideia para me levar em segurança. Meu irmão acenou positivamente e, assim, seguimos para onde o carro estava estacionado.

O trajeto foi silencioso, não trocamos muitas palavras, apenas uma música aleatória tocando, enquanto Kawarama dirigia atentamente. Nem prestei atenção em nada durante o caminho, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era no tal colega de faculdade do Izu flertando descaradamente com ele. Alguma coisa estava muito errada naquilo tudo e queria uma explicação. Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, Kawarama se mostrou preocupado, mas, não insistiu com perguntas.

Com todos esses pensamentos rondando a mente, sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, então, busquei a garrafa de uísque no pequeno armário de bebidas perto da TV. Num gole generoso, o álcool desceu queimando. Caí de qualquer jeito na cama, apenas descalçando os pés. Depois de algumas doses, não vi nem o momento em que apaguei.

 **T.S. ○ I.U.**

Acordar com o celular tocando em plena manhã de sábado, com uma ressaca desgraçada, definitivamente não era nada bom, ainda mais quando maldito telefone estava praticamente ao lado da cabeça. Peguei o aparelho com uma vontade enorme de jogar na parede. Olhando para a chamada, pensei em ignorar, assim como ele fez na semana passada, mas, ao notar o horário e ver que ainda eram 6h da madrugada, não pude ignorar que poderia se tratar de uma emergência. Izu nunca ligou tão cedo; aliás, ele detestava acordar cedo.

\- Tobi? – A voz um tanto animada para uma manhã de sábado soou no outro lado.

\- O que foi? Aconteceu algum milagre pra você ligar a essa hora? – O tom de indignação não foi disfarçado.

\- Pode se dizer que é um milagre. – Ele soltou uma risada – Mas, é melhor você se apressar ou vamos perder nosso voo que sai exatamente em... – Parou por uns segundos, como se estivesse conferindo algo – 40 minutos.

\- Do que você tá falando? – A confusão, junto com a ressaca, fez a cabeça doer mais ainda.

\- Nossa viagem para Sydney, esqueceu? – Ele perguntou como se fosse óbvio. – Bom, preciso terminar de arrumar algumas coisas aqui, nos encontramos no aeroporto. Até daqui a pouco.

\- Ei, espera, como assim? – Não deu tempo de perguntar mais nada, apenas ouvi o som da chamada encerrada.

Já estava prestes a ligar para entender o que estava acontecendo, quando ouvi batidas na porta e a voz de Hashirama chamando.

\- Pode entrar.

\- Bom dia. E aí, dormiu bem? – Hashirama surgiu, com Itama ao seu lado – Espero que sim, já que fará uma viagem um pouco longa.

\- Tobi tem muita sorte mesmo, queria viajar também. – Itama parecia um pouco desapontado, enquanto esfregava os olhos, ainda sonolento.

Se antes estava confuso, agora as coisas haviam virado uma bagunça total na minha cabeça. E a dor latejante da ressaca não estava ajudando em nada.

\- Esqueceu que adiamos essa viagem por causa da apresentação?

\- Não, vocês não irão se apresentar hoje. – Hashirama revelou a mão que, até então, estava atrás das costas. – Agora, pegue essas passagens e trate de tomar um banho, você está com uma cara horrível. Tá de ressaca?

Olhei para os papéis na mão dele, confirmando o que ele acabou de dizer. O voo estava marcado para as 6h40min. De repente, uma luz acendeu e pude pensar com maior clareza no que estava acontecendo.

\- Espera, então, vocês combinaram tudo isso?

\- Sim. Esse é um presente de aniversário atrasado para o Izuna e adiantado para você. Espero que aproveitem bem a viagem. – Hashirama sorriu, piscando discretamente.

\- Izu sabia disso o tempo todo?

\- Não, Mada deve ter contado a ele agora pela manhã também. Aliás, agradeça a ele depois por ter feito as reservas no hotel.

Ainda tentando processar aquela informação, fiquei encarando Hashirama por uns segundos, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Meu irmão com certeza era o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo inteiro.

\- Ah, sim, Itama e eu fizemos um excelente trabalho em equipe arrumando suas coisas ontem. Certo, Itama? – Ele se virou para Itama e ambos bateram as mãos, demonstrando toda a cumplicidade entre os dois.

\- Somos os melhores irmãos do mundo. – Itama sorriu orgulhoso pelo elogio.

Não consegui conter o riso e dar um abraço naqueles dois.

Corrigindo: Eu tenho o melhor irmão mais velho e o melhor irmão mais novo do mundo.

\- Vocês são demais, obrigado.

\- Melhor você se apressar, se não quiser perder o voo. – Hashirama me alertou e eu fui depressa para o banheiro tomar um banho, apesar de a ressaca ter sumido parcialmente.

Após ter me aprontado, Hashirama, Kawarama e Itama aguardavam na sala, prontos para fazer companhia até o aeroporto.

O percurso foi tranquilo e rápido, já que não estava nevando e o trânsito se encontrava livre pelo horário. Chegamos com bons 10 minutos de antecedência.

Izu e Madara não demoraram a aparecer. Fizemos o check-in bem rápido, e, pelo horário avançado, tivemos que embarcar sem longas despedidas.

Depois de toda a correria, assim que o voo decolou, foi que a lembrança do ocorrido de ontem veio. Izu ainda me devia uma boa explicação sobre aquele tal amigo dele. Teríamos nove longas horas para conversar sobre o assunto; isso não seria nenhum problema, exceto, é claro, se ele não me desse motivo para dar meia volta assim que aterrissasse em Sydney. Por enquanto, não tocaria no assunto até ele resolver falar. Ele me devia uma explicação e em algum momento teria que dizer algo.

Na primeira hora de viagem, ele não falou muita coisa, só resmungou que estava morrendo de sono. Se não reclamasse disso, não seria o Izu que conhecia. Ficamos mais algum tempo em completo silêncio, fingindo prestar atenção na programação da pequena tela instalada na poltrona à frente.

\- Sobre ontem. – Ele começou, ainda olhando fixamente para a TV. – Quero dizer que eu e o Kakashi somos apenas amigos.

\- Não parecia assim ontem. – Sem olhar para ele, respirei fundo, tentando manter toda a calma.

\- Ele só estava sendo gentil e me parabenizando.

\- Sério? Engraçado, ele se mostrou muito surpreso ao ver que você estava comigo.

\- Ele não puxou assunto porque não te conhecia pessoalmente, mas sempre soube sobre você.

\- Estranho, e porque ele ficaria assustado daquele jeito? – Observei pelo canto de olho e, dessa vez, Izu estava olhando para mim.

\- E quem não iria se assustar? Você o mandou cair fora na maior grosseria. – Ele insistiu naquilo e eu apenas suspirei, tentando reunir toda a paciência para continuar ouvindo aquilo – Se o local não estivesse barulhento, você ouviria claramente eu contando a ele sobre o nosso noivado, e que ele estava apenas me parabenizando quando se levantou.

\- Não sabia que para parabenizar alguém, a pessoa precisava passar a mão no cabelo e ficar de segredo, conversando ao ouvido para ninguém saber, bem normal isso aí.

\- Tobi, ele apenas sugeriu para sairmos com o grupo de amigos da faculdade quando as aulas voltarem para comemorar. E ele só tocou no meu cabelo, não tem nada demais nisso. – Ele recostou no assento e voltou a encarar a TV – Era para eu estar irritado por você ter tratado meu amigo mal.

Dessa vez, não consegui evitar em encará-lo, surpreso com o que acabou dizer.

\- Ah, sim, desculpe por não saber com quem você costuma andar na faculdade.

Ele voltou a me olhar, com o cenho franzido.

\- É mesmo? Conte-me mais sobre sua intimidade com a Mito.

Respirando fundo, fechei os olhos por uns segundos, numa tentativa de manter a calma.

\- Não acredito que você quer mesmo trazer esse assunto já encerrado à tona.

\- Essa sua amizade com ela é bem suspeita.

\- Ela é a ex do meu irmão. Como eu não seria amigo dela?

\- Ah, claro, isso explica tudo, inclusive, ela sempre escolher os presentes que você compra para mim? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

\- Ela só me ajudou dessa vez.

\- E porque logo ela?

\- E o que tem demais ela ter ajudado?

\- Imagina, ela estar praticamente grudada em você naquele dia não foi nada demais. – Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona, unindo as mãos.

\- Naquele dia, estávamos conversando justamente sobre você. Está tirando conclusões precipitadas.

\- E por acaso você não acabou fazendo a mesma coisa ontem?

O assunto chegou num ponto onde nem um de nós dois conseguiu dizer mais nada. Apenas ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, em silêncio. Aquilo parecia um grande embate, e ambos estávamos com a visão bem distorcida sobre o assunto. O ciúme fez Izu enxergar algo além naquele dia, e, agora, eu também estava enciumado por ter entendido mal a situação de ontem à noite. No fim das contas, estávamos com um sério problema de comunicação. E essa falta de comunicação acabou trazendo sérios desentendimentos.

Depois de refletir um pouco sobre tudo que veio acontecendo nesses dias, cheguei à conclusão de que continuar discutindo seria inútil e apenas traria mais desgaste para nosso relacionamento. O grande problema aqui era justamente o orgulho. Nesses momentos, a razão precisava superar esse sentimento ou a viagem seria um verdadeiro desastre. Respirando fundo, reunindo todo o autocontrole para não dar continuidade àquela discussão, coloquei a mão sobre a dele, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

\- Foi mal por ontem. – Ele voltou a me encarar, um tanto surpreso – Vamos esquecer isso e aproveitar nossa viagem. Há tempos quero fazer isso e gostaria de aproveitar ao máximo com você.

Ele continuou sem falar nada por um instante, levou a mão ao rosto, massageando as têmporas. Ficou assim alguns segundos, até parar o movimento.

\- Por que você sempre faz isso?

\- Alguém precisa ser racional aqui. – Ele riu sarcástico diante da minha afirmação, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Você é um idiota, não sei como eu ainda consigo te aturar. – Disse, em tom debochado.

\- Digo o mesmo sobre você.

Izu soltou sua mão da minha e voltou a sua atenção para a TV. O restante da viagem foi num clima mais leve entre nós, tanto que acabei pegando no sono e só acordei quando anunciou que estávamos sobrevoando Sydney. Chegamos no horário previsto, sem atrasos. No desembarque, pudemos ver um clima totalmente diferente daquele tempo cinzento e sem muitas cores no Japão. O sol ainda estava alto, o céu num azul bem claro e limpo, quase sem nuvens. Perfeito para uma de semana na praia.

As reservas foram para o Novotel, com vista bem privilegiada para o mar, do jeito que estávamos planejando antes. Realmente, precisava agradecer ao Madara depois dessa.

 **I.U. ○ T.S.**

Apesar de a viagem ser longa e cansativa, estava com disposição para sair e conhecer algumas coisas na cidade. Para a noite, programamos ir ao Cassino. E o mais conveniente nisso tudo era esse local não ser muito distante do hotel. Passar a madrugada que antecede o aniversário num Cassino não era uma má ideia.

Durante o percurso, passamos por Darling Harbour¹, totalmente iluminada por exuberantes luzes coloridas. O clima era tão agradável que dava aquela sensação alegre, suave, cheia de vigor e energia positiva, diferente das noites frias no Japão nessa época.

Ao chegarmos ao local de decoração extravagante, bastante iluminado e movimentado, pude comprovar que era muito além do que havia pesquisado sobre. Mesas de apostas, roletas, máquinas caça-níqueis de diversos modelos, tudo bem convidativo. E eu, como um bom apostador, queria iniciar pela roleta.

\- Tem certeza que quer jogar isso?

\- Claro! Mas, você tem minha permissão para jogar cartas. – Sabia que a preferência dele era apostar no pôquer, Izu gostava desse tipo de jogo.

\- Aff, como se eu precisasse de sua permissão pra qualquer coisa. – Ele rolou os olhos, seguindo para o lado dos apostadores de cartas.

A noite seria longa, animada e, com muita sorte, sairíamos daqui com algum dinheiro a mais. Peguei o maço de cigarros e isqueiro no bolso, pedi uma dose dupla de uísque com gelo, e as apostas começaram com valores altos.

Na medida em que as horas se passaram, pude notar que algumas mulheres pareciam mais próximas do que o normal. Ou seria o efeito da bebida causando essa impressão?

De repente, pareciam formar uma espécie de círculo ao redor. Após ter ganhado algumas partidas, elas se aproximaram, parabenizando. Uma delas foi um pouco mais ousada, fazendo um acaricia meu ombro. Loira, peituda e alta; a mulher de batom vermelho chamativo sorria deliberadamente, quando olhei por um segundo para o lado. Se Izu visse isso, estaria bem ferrado.

Pensando bem, Izu simplesmente havia sumido. Conhecendo ele, sabia muito bem que estaria envolvido demais numa partida para sequer prestar atenção no horário, mas, não deixava de ser estranho. E isso foi uma saída que encontrei para fazer a última aposta e dispensar de maneira gentil o convite da mulher, que acabou insistindo por uns minutos para que fôssemos beber algum drink no bar. Depois de deixar as fichas de apostas devidamente guardadas, fui procurar Izu e, ao encontrá-lo, vi que ele conversava com um homem e uma mulher, ambos sentados ao seu lado, entre uma jogada e outra. Até então, tudo normal, se não fosse a mulher acariciar o cabelo dele, enroscando os dedos, enquanto brincava com uma mecha, enquanto o homem, que parecia ser o parceiro dele de jogo, pôs a mão sobre a de Izu. Uma cena bem inusitada para alguém como ele, exceto, quando estava começando a ficar – isso, se já não estivesse – bêbado. Atitude estranha porque ele não ficaria assim tão rápido, ainda mais durante uma partida de pôquer. Respirando fundo, traguei o cigarro, indo em direção à mesa onde ele estava.

Ao me aproximar, vi a mulher se aproximar mais e sussurrar algo no ouvido do Izu.

O que ela estava querendo?

O homem sorriu de maneira bem sugestiva ao olhar para ela, enquanto a mulher lançava aquele olhar cheio de malícia para o que estava a sua frente. Pareciam estar aprontando alguma coisa, e eu que não iria esperar para ver o que aconteceria.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente para apenas colocar a mão no ombro dele e chamar sua atenção; a mulher, no mesmo instante, parou a carícia, me olhando de cima a baixo, surpresa com a aproximação repentina.

\- Vamos embora, agora. – Usando um tom ríspido, encarei o homem, que, por pura audácia, ainda segurava a mão do Izu.

\- Por quê?

Nesse instante, apenas abaixei o suficiente para ficar à altura do ouvido dele e sussurrar:

\- Por que se você não vier comigo agora, vou arrebentar a cara desse filho da puta.

Ao entender o recado, Izu prontamente deixou as cartas em cima da mesa. Levantei, corrigindo a postura, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, numa tentativa de tentar parecer calmo. Se esse cara fizer isso de novo, não responderia por mim.

\- Desculpe-me, mas vou ter que deixar essa rodada. – Izu fez menção em se levantar e aquele atrevido teve a coragem de fazer o que eu estava torcendo para que não fizesse: segurar a mão dele novamente, o impedindo de levantar.

\- Mas, por quê? – Na maior naturalidade, aquele maldito fez questão de deixar explícito seu interesse.

\- Por que se você não soltar a mão dele agora, vou arrebentar sua cara. – Respondi com um tom calmo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, intimidador, o fazendo ficar paralisado onde estava sentado.

\- Tobirama, aqui não. – Izu se levantou depressa, segurando o meu braço, me puxando para longe da mesa. E fez muito bem, porque, se continuasse ali, não conseguiria controlar a vontade de socar a cara do desgraçado.

Seguimos para a saída, onde já havia alguns táxis estacionados, a espera de clientes. Entramos no primeiro que alcançamos.

Durante o percurso, ainda irritado com o que havia acontecido no cassino, pude notar que Izu parecia diferente. A primeira coisa que notei foram as reações; parecia inquieto e um pouco mais agitado do que o normal, suas mãos estavam bem quentes quando ele me segurou pelo braço. Essa reação parecia mais com a do êxtase.

\- Izu? – Ele observava as luzes, parecendo divagar em outro espaço-tempo – Você usou êxtase?

Como se tivesse voltado à realidade, ele direcionou sua atenção para mim, espantado pela minha dedução. Como se eu não conhecesse muito bem os efeitos do êxtase. Já havíamos usado isso juntos em algumas apresentações e festas. Porém, o problema não era esse, e sim onde ele conseguiu. Será que aquele cara...

\- Espera, aquele cara te deu isso? – Segurei o braço dele com certa força, e ele o puxou no mesmo segundo, se soltando.

\- Olha aqui, você não é meu dono para me tratar como se fosse um pertence seu. E daí que usei êxtase, qual o problema? – Ele se alterou a ponto de praticamente gritar, pouco se importando que estivéssemos dentro de um táxi, com o motorista assistindo tudo aquilo de camarote.

\- O problema não tá na porra do êxtase, e sim naquele filho da puta que estava dando em cima de você descaradamente.

\- Ele não estava dando em cima mim, caralho. Não era ele, e sim ela. Mas, eu recusei. Ele estava tentando me convencer a dar uma chance para ela.

\- Ah, se fosse o meu caso, você provavelmente estaria terminando comigo agora, não é mesmo?

Nesse momento, o carro estacionou em frente ao hotel, e Izu saiu do carro rapidamente, batendo a porta. Respirei fundo, paguei o taxista pela corrida e sai do carro, seguindo para a recepção.

Para minha sorte, a suíte tinha uma chave extra, se não fosse por isso, certamente Izuna me deixaria na rua. Ao entrar no quarto, pude ver ele completamente descontrolado, guardando as coisas de qualquer jeito na mala.

\- O que diabos está fazendo?

\- Não tá vendo?

\- Pra onde você quer ir a essa hora?

\- Qualquer lugar longe de você! – Alterado, ele enfiou a última peça de roupa na mala, tentando fechar, com muita dificuldade – Vou para outro hotel e amanhã mesmo compro a passagem de volta para casa.

\- Tá louco? – Tentei me aproximar, fazendo-o se afastar – Você não pode ir embora assim.

\- Eu posso e vou. – Irritado, Izu pegou a mala e, antes que desse um passo, entrei em sua frente. – Sai da frente, porra.

\- Não vou deixar você sair daqui, entendeu? – Segurei o braço dele, que tentou se desviar. – Olha só para você, está totalmente fora de si.

\- Me solta. – Sua voz saiu entredentes, quase num rosnado – Agora.

\- Não.

Izu soltou a mala e, por pouco, não acertou um soco no meu rosto. Graças aos bons reflexos, consegui desviar a tempo, o prendendo contra a parede. Ele se debateu, tentando em vão se soltar. As aulas de jiu jitsu serviam para alguma coisa no fim das contas.

\- Me solta, porra. Tá machucando meu braço! – Gritando e se debatendo, ele se contorcia como podia para se soltar.

\- Vai parar de se debater feito louco? – Com muita tranquilidade, sabendo que seria impossível ele conseguir sair desse golpe, continuei forçando seu corpo contra a parede.

Izu parou por um segundo, e, com um movimento, tentou acertar uma joelhada em minhas bolas, porém, sendo mais rápido que ele, consegui interceptar o golpe e apoiar minha perna entre as dele.

\- Você achou mesmo que conseguiria me pegar desprevenido com isso? – O olhar mortal que ele lançou foi algo provocativo para mim. Na verdade, ele já estava me seduzindo ao se debater e esfregar o corpo contra o meu. – Olha o que você tá fazendo comigo. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele, pressionando o quadril contra seu corpo, roçando deliciosamente a ereção.

\- Por que sempre faz isso? – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, virando o rosto corado para lado.

\- Você me excita de todas as maneiras. – Desci a boca pelo pescoço, dando uma mordida forte ali, o fazendo se arrepiar.

Ele ofegou, deixando um suspiro escapar. Continuando os beijos, alterando entre lambidas vagarosas e mordidas, fazendo-o arfar a cada toque e se entregar aos poucos. Aproveitando que ele estava distraído o suficiente, soltei seus braços, descendo para a barra da camisa, começando a retirá-la. A cada parte do tórax revelada, beijos e mordidas acompanhavam até retirar toda a peça de roupa. Os mamilos, rígidos pela excitação, pareciam implorar por atenção. Mordiscando um, enquanto estimulava o outro com os dedos, comecei a sessão de carícias quentes por aquele peitoral pálido. As mãos dele foram para minhas costas, apertando e arranhando cada parte ali.

Suas pernas se esfregavam contra as minhas, friccionando a ereção pulsante dele em minha coxa. Não resistindo a isso, fui descendo, fazendo uma trilha de beijos por todo seu abdômen, chegando ao cós da calça. Sem demora, abri o botão, baixando o zíper apressadamente, tudo isso aos olhos atentos dele, que observava cada movimento. Com um puxão, retirei a calça junto com a cueca, revelando aquela ereção já melada pelo pré-gozo. Sem desviar o olhar do rosto dele, aproximei a boca, lambendo bem devagar a glande e todo aquele líquido saindo dali. Circulando aquela região com a língua, fui engolindo-o aos poucos. Izu levou as mãos ao meu cabelo, segurando-os com força, incentivando a continuar. O que foi atendido assim que consegui fazer que o pau dele tocasse a garganta. Comecei a mover, sugando-o enquanto ia e vinha devagar. Colocava-o todo até o fundo, depois tirava, chupando a glande no final. O movimento foi se intensificando, até se tornar intenso ao ponto de sentir o final da garganta ser tocado por aquele membro rígido e pulsante.

O ritmo se manteve num frenesi alucinante, fazendo Izu estocar contra minha boca, gemendo cada vez mais alto. Aquilo era o indicativo de que ele estava prestes a gozar. Mantendo o movimento ritmado, não demorou muito para que ele alcançasse o orgasmo. Engolindo todo o gozo, levantei, apoiando-o entre a parede e meu corpo para que não caísse. Assim que consegui ficar de pé, puxei o rosto dele, tomando aquela boca num beijo cheio de desejo, compartilhando o gosto delicioso que ele havia deixado em mim. Mordendo e sugando o lábio inferior com vontade, agarrei os cabelos de sua nuca, prensando-o fortemente contra a parede, enquanto esfregava o corpo freneticamente contra o dele.

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

Eu estava tão duro e excitado que poderia sentir cada parte do meu corpo queimando de vontade de devorá-lo até não aguentar mais.

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent from miles_

 _Just like animals_

O cheiro da pele, o som de sua voz rouca gemendo, suas mãos passeando por minhas costas, arranhando-as de leve, a forma como sua língua se movimentava em sincronia com a minha. Tudo nele era tentadoramente convidativo.

Descendo as mãos pelas laterais daquele corpo até chegar a bunda, onde apertei com vontade, depois desferindo um tapa forte, que ecoou por todo o quarto, fazendo-o morder meu ombro com força. Não dava mais para aguentar, precisava estar dentro agora mesmo.

 _So what you trying to do to me?_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you_

Usando uma rapidez descomunal, me livrei das minhas roupas num piscar de olhos. Voltei a beijá-lo, esfregando nossos corpos contra o outro, fazendo-os se chocarem por causa do atrito. Ergui Izu pelo quadril e ele enlaçou as pernas em minha cintura, encaixando completamente os corpos. Com isso, iniciei os movimentos simulando a penetração, fazendo as costas dele bater contra a parede com certa força. Ainda conectados pelo beijo, firmei o corpo dele, segurando-o pelas coxas, levando-o para a cama. O deitei devagar, ficando sobre ele, me encaixando novamente entre as pernas dele. Enquanto o beijava lentamente, posicionei o pênis na entrada, começando a penetrá-lo lentamente, sentindo aquele aperto gostoso enquanto entrava nele.

Assim que estava totalmente dentro, comecei com movimentos lentos e ritmados com o beijo. Sentir aquela bunda apertada e quente se contraindo era uma sensação enlouquecedora, tornando difícil de controlar a vontade de ir mais forte e fundo lá dentro. Izu não sabia o que ele provocava em mim; despertando o instinto mais primitivo que gritava em minha cabeça para fodê-lo com todas as forças.

 _Just like animals, animals_

 _Like animals_

Na medida em que ele ia relaxando, fui aumentando os movimentos até atingir o ponto prazeroso dentro dele, fazendo-o gemer alto e se agarrar em meu pescoço, mordendo ali com força. Isso era como um grande estímulo para continuar estocando com mais vigor, fazendo os corpos se chocar de tal modo, que o atrito ecoava por cada canto do quarto, se misturando aos gemidos descontrolados.

A necessidade de inverter as posições veio quando percebi que Izu estava prestes a gozar novamente. Mas, não queria que as coisas terminassem assim, ainda estava com disposição para continuar metendo nele a noite inteira. Com um movimento rápido, sentei na cama, trazendo-o para meu colo. Entendendo o que eu queria fazer, ele foi baixando o corpo devagar, até estar completamente preenchido novamente, começando a se mover de forma lenta e cuidadosa. Quando se sentiu confortável o suficiente, iniciou uma cavalgada forte, descendo e subindo, rebolando, me deixando mais louco ainda. Aproveitei para apertar o traseiro, estapeando-o sem nenhuma dó, fazendo-o gemer em meu ouvido, chamando meu nome.

Ouvir os gemidos dele era como uma boa música aos ouvidos, me deixando ainda mais excitado. Aquela bunda me apertava por todos os lados, comprimindo de maneira deliciosa meu pênis lá dentro. Queria continuar fodendo assim por mais tempo, no entanto, sabia que ele não conseguiria se segurar mais, o corpo dele já dava claros sinais de que o orgasmo estava próximo. Com mais algumas investidas, Izu gozou primeiro, melando nossos abdomens. Aproveitando o momento, o deitei novamente, ficando por cima. Saindo e entrando de maneira intensa e vigorosa, não demorou para que eu conseguisse gozar também, preenchendo todo aquele canal.

Ofegante, deixei o corpo descansar em cima dele. Trocamos beijos mais calmos, enquanto nossas respirações iam se regulando aos poucos. As carícias começaram de novo, acendendo o desejo dentro de nós de continuarmos. E, no que dependesse de mim, iria rolar a noite toda.

Os beijos se tornaram mais urgentes, junto com as carícias e algumas palavras provocantes sussurradas. Logo, já estávamos completamente excitados e duros o suficiente para iniciar tudo novamente. Dessa vez, sem preliminares ou joguinhos, o penetrei com força, sentindo cada músculo daquela entrada se contrair, me envolvendo num aperto descomunal.

Com o calor invadindo nossos corpos, o ritmo foi se tornando mais intenso, desejoso. Gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, mesclando com o som do atrito dos corpos se chocando, trazendo sensações que não dava para explicar com palavras. Entre uma investida e outra, podia sentir Izu se contraindo cada vez mais, tornando praticamente impossível conseguir segurar o prazer que ele me proporcionava. E ele não estava muito longe de atingir seu limite também, então, estocando mais rápido, fazendo as costas dele se arquear, prendendo suas pernas com força em minha cintura, conseguimos gozar quase ao mesmo tempo.

Sentindo as ondas de prazer percorrer por todo o corpo, me deitei ao lado dele, trazendo-o para junto do meu peito. Fazendo um carinho nos cabelos dele, enquanto as respirações se acalmavam, notei que ele estava exausto. Ficamos assim por um tempo até o sono começar a dar seu sinal.

A discussão de mais cedo veio à mente, e, pensando bem, realmente havia me precipitado quanto ao acontecimento no cassino. Izu poderia até agir de maneira impulsiva em certos momentos, mas, eu não estava agindo muito diferente dele também. As nossas discussões geralmente eram baseadas nesse tipo de situação, e isso acabava deixando desconfortável o que deveria ser um dos nossos melhores momentos. Respirando profundamente, reunindo a coragem para admitir que estava errado – e isso não era nem um pouco fácil –, o abracei apertado, soltando o ar bem devagar.

\- Izu?

\- Hm?

\- Foi mal tudo aquilo mais cedo.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para me encarar, surpreso.

\- Eu ouvi direito? Você está admitindo seu erro?

Ele sabia disso e, mesmo assim, parecia conspirar para acabar de vez com todo meu orgulho.

\- Você sabe que muito bem o que estou falando.

Izu ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, me encarando com um olhar pensativo. Sabia o quanto aquela situação era complicada, afinal, ele também tinha seu próprio orgulho. E estava ciente de que parte daquilo se dava por nossas inconstâncias e ciúmes. Dificilmente admitia essas coisas, contudo, para manter certo equilíbrio, era necessário que alguém cedesse, e, na maioria das vezes, eu acabava o fazendo; tudo porque o amava. Sua mão veio ao encontro do meu rosto, iniciando uma carícia.

\- Eu sei que você tem sido paciente esse tempo todo, e eu tenho sido bem babaca por não reconhecer na maioria das vezes. – Parou por uns segundos, deixando um suspiro pesado escapar – O que sinto por você é verdadeiro. E ainda que eu não diga isso o tempo todo, eu amo você.

A sinceridade naquelas palavras me fez sorrir, trazendo uma sensação reconfortante dentro do peito. Mesmo não sendo muito bom em demonstrar tudo o que sentia, Izu possuía uma maneira particular quando se tratava de mostrar suas emoções. E isso era o que realmente importava, apesar de ser ótimo ele falar exatamente o que estava sentindo.

\- Feliz aniversário. – Ele me abraçou apertado, selando nossos lábios num beijo amoroso.

Izu sabia como me fazer feliz, mesmo com seu ciúme e insegurança, somente ele conseguia causar as sensações que estava sentindo nesse exato momento. E, principalmente, a sensação de ser amado. O beijo se tornou mais intenso, as línguas buscavam espaço, explorando cada canto de nossas bocas, alternando entre mordidas. Ele finalizou o beijo, mordendo sensualmente meu lábio inferior, sorrindo de maneira maliciosa.

\- E o meu presente? - Perguntei, entendendo as intenções por trás daquele sorriso.

\- Está olhando para ele.

Seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda, então, começou uma trilha de beijos, descendo do pescoço para o peito, depois, seguindo pelo abdômen, até chegar à virilha. Eu já estava duro novamente e pronto para outra.

Quando acabamos, não vi quando dormimos, a única coisa que havia notado foi o dia quase amanhecendo.

 **T.S. ○ I.U.**

Ao acordar, o sol estava alto, deveria ser tarde pela claridade. Izu dormia tranquilamente, então, aproveitei para abraça-lo por trás, e inspirar o cheiro do cabelo e pele. Ele se remexeu, preguiçoso, quando sentiu um beijo cálido no pescoço. Depois de um tempo, Izu se virou para me encarar, o rosto um pouco amassado e com cara de quem estava totalmente acabado. E não era para menos, afinal, a noite foi bastante agitada. E essa cara dele parecia mais um convite para fazer tudo de novo.

\- Oi. – Sussurrou rouco, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

 _Tão comestível._

\- Dormiu bem?

Izu apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente, deitando a cabeça em meu peito. O envolvi num abraço, fazendo um carinho leve nos cabelos bagunçados. Essa sensação pacífica, de leveza, de longe lembrava ontem à noite, durante a discussão. As diversas discussões que tivemos se passaram na memória numa pequena retrospectiva; e que tudo isso talvez só piorasse daqui para frente. Mas, com o tempo, estávamos aprendendo a conviver com isso, ainda que essa não seja a maneira mais correta de se acertar as coisas.

Ficamos um pouco mais na cama, apenas aproveitando aquele momento juntos, enquanto trocávamos carícias.

O clima parecia agradável lá fora e, ao que tudo indicava, os planos de visitar a praia e fazer todas as atividades que havíamos programado estava praticamente certo. As condições pareciam totalmente favoráveis para fazer com que essa viagem seja a melhor que já tivemos.

Aproveitaríamos ao máximo tudo o que este lugar tinha a oferecer, e o tempo estava completamente ao nosso favor. E, apesar de todas as diferenças, sabia que o lugar onde queria estar era exatamente aqui, junto dele, onde quer que estejamos.


End file.
